Just Say Yes
by I Bit A Pillow Or 2
Summary: Bella goes to college in England, there she meets some interesting new friends including the sexy, charming, arrogant Prince Edward Cullen. Will she fall for him, and will he finally stop his player ways and fall in love?
1. I Just Stepped On Prince Edward's Foot

**hope you peeps like the first chapter...don't worry Edward in it...very long its about 11 pages **

**I do not own twilight..or the character...simply just this idea for the story **

* * *

Alright lets see...maybe if I sit on it...it'll close...

I was currently trying to close my last suitcase, which was casing quite a difficulty!

I sat down and pushed it, and smiled when I heard the click. I jumped off and placed my hands on my hips.

"What now you stupid irritating suitcase..you think you can beat me..well look who just won!"

"And they say i'm weird," said Jacob. (Hate jacob...just needed someone for this part.)

I jumped from the his sudden booming voice. "Jeez Jacob don't scare me like that!"

"Talking to inanimate objects..tis tis."

"Shut up," I said and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll miss you Bells."

"Aw you know i'll miss you too...just concentrate on school...no more shenanigans."

"Yes mother," he said rolling his eyes. "Do you really need to go to college so far away?"

"Jacob...don't make this harder than it needs to be..I was lucky to even get in."

"But it's all the way in England."

"You'll survive..now why don't you be useful and use those muscles to bring my bags down..I don't want to be late for my flight."

"Yes ma m," he said and picked up the suitcase. I followed behind him down the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents were seated.

"Oh there is my baby..going to college it seems like just yesterday you were going into kindergarden and you were so afraid to let go of my hand," cried my mom.

"Mom..come on," I said. She'd been crying all week. "We'll keep in touch don't worry i'll call."

"I'm proud of you Bella," said my father. He was the chief police of Forks. I was lucky to get into the University of England (Made it up...). My parents were so happy..my fathers salary and mother's weren't the greatest and my scholarship was wonderful.

"Come on, we need to get you to the airport."

"Yeah Jacob is loading my bags into the car."

We all walked out to the car, and Jacob finished loading my bags. "Ok all done..not much stuff Bells...is that enough?"

"I could always get what I need there."

He nodded...I would miss him..he was like my little brother...except for the fact that he was much taller than me. "I'll miss you," I said and giving him a hug."

"You too...now go on..don't miss the flight...oh and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Try and not fall and bleed all over the place...you don't want to have to pay for all that damage."

"You idiot..," I said smacking him.

He laughed... "But still...be careful."

"Always am..."

"Come on Bella!," called my mom in the car.

I took one last look at my small home...soon I would be on my own...and I would miss it."

I got into the car and my dad started to drive.

I was pretty ecstatic about college it would be a new experience (i'm making Bella more outgoing.)Don't get me wrong I was also terrified...would I fit in...would people like me....the American..who would be my roommate be?"

So many questions....

"Bella...Bella sweetie wake up we are here," my mom shook me awake.

I opened my eyes, and got out of the car. We walked into the airport and checked my baggage in. "Ok you all set?," asked my dad.

"Yeah...i'm good."

"_Passengers boarding flight 223 must report to gate 12 now." _

I sighed, "Thats me, I said and gave my father an awkward one armed hug.

"Oh Bella...call us as soon as you land."

"Yes mom relax," I said and gave her a hug. I started walking in the direction to the gate. I reached the entrance and turned to wave at my parents. They waved back and I went in.

I was glad I had a window seat and put my parka in the overhead compartment and sat down. Luckily no one had a seat next to me and I could relax freely. I took out my ipod and hit shuffle. Baby it's Fact started to play and I smiled and looked out the window.

The plane soon took off and I sat comfortable in my chair while laying my head back. Here I was Bella Swan now in college. I was 18 and was studying to be a writer. England had a great university for aspiring writers.

I soon dozed off and woke up again right before we landed. The seatbelt sign switched off and all through the planes you could hear people unbuckling their belts. I got up and took out my bag and walked out into the busy airport. I went to retrieve my bags and loaded them into the cart and walked out for a taxi.

"Hello sir can you give a ride," I said to the man.

"Yeah sure here let me help you with your bags miss."

"Thanks," I said and took a seat.

"So where would you like to go?"I told him the address and he laughed. "From America I suppose?"

"Yeah."

"Umm Yes I can tell by your accent."

He turned the radio on and it was on the commercials.

"_Prince Edward just crashed his car into a little building near the Port shop..he was trying to win a race."_

"That rascal..," said the taxi driver.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, "Prince Edward..he is an arrogant boy very unfit to rule this country i'lll tell you that."

"Oh.."

I knew he was the prince...not sure exactly what he looked like though. "Is he not responsible?,'' I asked.

"Responsible....he is far from that.""Well here you are miss," he said pulling at a stop.

"Thanks,'s I said and payed him. I got out and he helped me get my bags out. He bid me good luck and left. I gasped at the size of the University. It was huge and I was in awe. I took a deep breathe and started pulling my bags.

I wish I had some help, these bags were heavy. I suddenly lost my balance and tripped over the suitcase. "Oooof," I landed on the floor.

"Oh hey do you need help?"I looked up to see a cute baby faced boy.

"Oh yeah thanks," I said taking his hand to pull me up.

"American...seem to have a lot of them here," he said in his english accent.

"Yeah well good...them i'm not the only one that makes me feel better."

He laughed and took two bags. "Come on let me help..where is your room?"

"Oh hold on let me check," I said looking through my purse for the paper.

"Room 311," I said.

"Well aren't you lucky...thats all the way across campus but those are the nice ones..come on."

"Thanks for your help really," I said walking next to him.

"Its no problem..not everyday you can help a pretty lady", he said.

I blushed. "I'm Mike by the way."

"Isabella Swan...but you can call me Bella."

"Bella then." He pointed everything out to me and I looked around the campus at all the students who were relaxing on the grass..running...playing frisbee..just like normal campus.

Finally we arrived at my building. "Well here we are," he said.

"Thank's MIke..."

"No problem..hopefully we can see each other again."

"Yeah."

He smiled and left. I realized didn't have my keys. "Shit," I thought.

I heard music inside and knocked.

Soon the door opened and revealed a short pixie like girl. She had short black hair that was jelled in spikes and looked about just 5 feet. She had well defined features and all together very pretty.

"OMG your my roomie eeep," she squealed and pulled me into the room.

"Hi i'm Alice..well you probably already know that and I'm so glad your my roomie you look nice thats good and OMG I love your hair and that purse but those shoes and clothes need to go...wow your so much prettier than your picture eeep," he squealed and clapped.

"Uh h...," she was talking so fast. "Wait...what picture," I said.

"Oh I saw your picture."

"They have a picture of me."

"Yeah in your file," she said. "I have connections," she added.

I nodded. "We'll i'm Bella."

"I know," she said and hugged.

"Wow I predict we are going to be great friends."

"Oh good," I said.

"Now come on let me help you unpack."

I was surprised for someone so small she was strong. She easily picked up to of my heavy bags, something which I struggled with. I picked up the last bag and followed her into a room.

"Well this is your room..it's nice isn't it?"

My eyes bulged out... it was huge..with a king sized bed...a plasma screen T.V, a balcony, my own bathroom, and a walk in closet. Plus a bookshelf and desk. It was perfect.

"Its..perfect," I said.

"Yeah I know," I she said. She was already unpacking my bags and tossing clothes into piles.

"What are you doing?"

"Some of your clothes are decent...other's not so much," she said holding one of my band tee's in disgust.

"Do you not own any skirts?"

"No."

"OK good then we can go shopping," she said.

"I don't have much money for that," I said.

"Don't worry I do," she said smiling at me.

"But I don't I cant let you do that," I said.

"Don't worry about it Bella....I know we will be great friends."

"Im glad you think that."

"Yup now come on I want you to meet the gang," she said and pulled my hand through the room to the front door.

"Wow slow down Alice." I said.

She was skipping down the hall and into the elevator.

"OMG I know they will love you."

"They," I said confused.

"Yeah my friends."

I sure hoped they do like me.

The elevator door opened and we steeped out. "I'll point out some of the things on the campus for you," she said.

"That's the track," she said.

"That's the main office, we will have to go there to get your schedule later remind me about that," she said.

We approached some people playing frisbee and Alice chatted at my side. I simply focused at my surroundings.

"And there is the indoor gym and swimming pool," she said pointing. I looked over and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me and soon steeped on something and and heard someone gasp in pain.

I quickly wiped my head front and found myself staring into gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Oh gosh i'm so sorry," I said.

"Yeah you should really watch where your go....," he said and stopped when he saw me.

He was gorgeous...gorgeous didn't even begin to cover it. He was like a greek god...with chiseled cheek bones...perfect nose...unusual bronze hair and those eyes...

I almost fainted and realized I had stopped breathing.

"I...umm sor...rry," I stuttered.

"No...no it's ok," he said in a velvety voice. I found it strange that he didn't exactly have an english accent...it was there...but so was an american accent.

I shook my head... "Um is your foot ok....I know I steeped on it pretty bad."

"What,?" he said.

"Your...foot...you doofus," said Alice glaring at him. What was her problem?The guy suddenly turned to her and rolled his eyes. Then looked back at me.

"My foot's fine..."

"Ok good," I said.

"Ok lets go Bella...his foot is fine."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend...Alice," he said. So they new each other....?

"No...it's ok....you don't need to know....come on Bella," she said and pulled me away.

"Yo Edward come on," said a guy from behind him.

So his name was Edward. Interesting..not very common. Edward smiled at me and turned to his friend.

"Who was he Alice?"

She stopped walking.....and stared at me. "What," I said.

"Bella....you don't know who he is...?"

"Umm no...should I?"

"Wow...wait then that means you don't know who I am...and here I thought you knew and just didn't say anything," she said shaking her head.

"Wait...what...?"

"Bella....thats Edward...Cullen....i'm Alice Cullen.."

Cullen I thought...that name sounds familiar...but where have a I heard it before....OH MY GOD.

"OMG YOUR.....YOUR....,"

"Shhh," she said.

"A princess,' I choked out. She nodded.

"Then that means that he....was..."

"The prince...yeah," she finished for me.

"Wow...."

I just stepped on Prince Edward's foot......

* * *

**soooooooooo**


	2. Shopping trip from hell

**Wow I did not expect many reviews...but I got 9 so thanks guys that made me so happy and all the hits and alerts wow you guys rock...so here is the second chapter yay**

**and thanks to**

**LoveHimForever**

**roxy-chick**

**Sienna**

**mznative133**

**corki17**

**llcoolk95**

**Sol Swan Cullen**

**Ali Shaw**

**Edwardish**

**For the reviews...your guys are awesome! **

* * *

"Oh God Alice I steeped on his foot!"

"So," she said.

"So...what if he sue's me?"

"He is not going to sue you!"

"Ok good."

"Why do people in America sue?"

"Yes...it's quite crazy."

"Huh."

"Bella....?"

"Yeah."

"Now that you know...who I am..are you going to treat me different?"

"No of course not...i'm not that kind of person."

"Yay I knew you weren't but really Bella how did you not know who I was...do you not pay attention to magazines and news!"

"Well we don't get the England times you know," I said.

"Right...alright well now that, that is settled..this is the next thing...do not...I repeat do...not....fall for that arrogant jerk of a pig headed doofus!"

"Who is the arrogant jerk of a pig headed doofus?"

"Edward," she said slapping my arm..., "Get with the program."

"Oh..but why..?"

"Because I care about you Bella...I mean I know we have only known each other for about an hour but I can just tell that we are going to be really good friends..and he's a jerk. I don't want you to be his next... "Thing"," she said using air quotes.

I looked over at him, his back was faced to me and he threw the frisbee.

I supposed a guy with that looks obviously had to have some drawbacks.

"Yeah I understand...so he's a player?"

"Major...and just because he's the prince he thinks he can get whatever he want's, pathetic of you ask me."

"So does everyone know about you guys?" 

"Well obviously...but they don't go too crazy since we are always in public....especially the fat head."

"Wow you love your brother," I said smiling.

"Oh yes...he is brings the rainbow to my sky."

"Rainbow to my sky...?"

"Just come one we're here, this is the cafeteria.." 

They had about 15 food stalls and tables filled with students...how could this place be a university...?

"Come on Bella," she said and I followed.

She walked up to the table at the far end of the cafeteria that had 3 people occupying it.

"Guys this is Bella...my new roommate."

"Bella this is the gang, that's Rosalie, Emmet, and my boyfriend Jasper."

"Hey guys," I said shyly.

"Hi," they replied.

"Hey Bella it's nice to meet you...and Alice your right...she is very pretty," replied the girl.

"Right...I told you so much better then the picture."

The girl Rosalie called me pretty....I could not compare to her. She was like a model, like those girls you would see on the sports illustrated magazine. The girl that made every other girl around her envious. With that blond hair and blue eyes that every man loved, and a prefect body.

"So Bella is it, how has Alice been treating you...hope she hasn't made comments on your clothes," said this really big guy with brown curly hair and gigantic muscles...this was Emmet Cullen...Alice's other brother.

"Yeah she's been great and yes..she unpacked for me...apparently the only clothes I can use are my undergarments."

"No no no not those either...we need to get you some better ones...from victoria secret...my god Bella you have great malls in America...do you ever shop!"

"I'm not much of a shopping person I hate it actually."

"*gasp." 

Did the whole table just gasp? 

"Um am I missing something?"

Jasper chuckled... "Oh boy," he said.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"How do you know my whole name?"

"How dare you say you do not like shopping...nah uh that has got to change we are going to the mall pronto."

"NO I'll save you Bella," said Emmet.

"Alice...don't scare the poor American away...she just got here...give her legs some time to adjust."

Alice huffed.. "Fine."

"But I am taking her tomorrow then...thats enough time."

"Is shopping with Alice really that bad."

"Its a living hell," replied Emmet while stuffing his face with a sandwich.

* * *

Ok so take Emmet's words and double it times hmm I don't know a hundred and ding ding ding...you got the answer.

Shopping with Alice.......was something...I never...wanted...to..do...again. Ever!

"I can't feel my legs....there are there right,?" I asked Rose as we all slumped down on the couch.

"Yeah...no missing toes either," she laughed. "Congratulations Bella...you survived one of Alice's shopping trips."

"Ugh can my award be to never do that again?"

"OH stop whining it wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't so bad....it wasn't s bad....Alice I think you bought the whole mall!"

"Plus you being royalty.....just makes you get more stuff."

"Yes that does make me happy...but I do donate."

"OK....that's all the shopping bags," said Emmet breathlessly.

"You know I think I should change my workout from lifting weights to lifting your shopping bags."

"See Emmet you got a work out," said Alice.

We had bought about 25 shopping bags, most of which was for me....and with much argument...on my part Alice payed for everything. I wasn't sure how to pay her back even though she told me it was fine.

It was 5:30 and we had been shopping since 6 in the freaking morning. I was exhausted!

"So what are we going to do now,?" asked Rose.

"You, Bella, and I are having a sleepover....while Emmet and Jasper...get the hell out of here," she she pushing them out the door.

"A sleepover," I said.

She nodded, "Iv'e got movies...numbers for take out..nail polish...you know all that fun stuff."

And thats what we did..we ate, had a pillow fight...and Alice painted my nails blood red while Rose did my toes.

"So tell us about yourself Bella," asked Rose.

"What do you want to know," I said taking a bit of my pizza.

"You the usual..your past boyfriends...love life...your friends..."

"Ok...umm well I haven't had many boyfriends...there were two...one was good...but we kind of lost the magic...and the other one cheated on me."

"Oh sorry to her that...their jerks for missing out on you."

"Thanks...but i'm not that special it was too good to be true."

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly you know..your very beautiful Bella," said Rose.

"You should be the one to talk."

"Did you not see the way guys stared at you at this campus...and at the mall."

"Which is why I told her to stay away from Edward," said Alice.

"Oh no...don't tell me he already tried something," said Rose.

"Well I saved her...otherwise she would have been a lost cause."

"Hey I was not going to fall for him," I said.

"Please...you should have seen yourself.."

I huffed.... "Well from what you both seem to think of him he must be pretty bad...and trust me I wouldn't want a guy like that."

No matter how amazingly gorgeous he was.

"Good," said Rose. "He will just date you and dump you in a week...its horrible really..."

"Come on guys let's watch a movie."

We all found a comfortable spot, and popped the dvd in and the she's the man started to play.

"I love this movie!"

"We do too."

We all fell asleep, and woke up at about 10am.

"Wake up sleepy Bella," said Alice while tapping my body.

"Morning," I said. I opened my eyes to see her already dressed and ready.

What the hell was with this girl and waking up early!

"Come on you need to have a shower and I need to get you ready we are all having breakfast."

"Ok," I said dragging myself up and stretching my arms.

"Where's Rose?"

"She went back to her place to get ready."

"Oh."

"Now go on and get into the shower, quick," she said pushing me.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed. I turned the shower on and stripped from my clothes and walked into the hot water.

It felt nice and I relaxed letting the water massage my muscles. I scrubbed some shampoo into my hair and rinsed it.

"Come on Bella," yelled Alice banging on the door.

I sighed and turned the tap off, wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out into the cool air of my room.

"Good now put these clothes on and I'll do your hair."

I took the clothes from her and started putting them on. They were a pair of cute jean shorts and a tang top, imprinted with flowers on it.

She sat me down in a chair in front of the mirror and blow dried my hair. After she brushed it and let it fall down my back in cascading waves.

"Your hair is very nice Bella."

I smiled.. "Thanks."

"Alright..you know you are pretty..but with a touch of eye liner and mascara you would look even better," she said and then turned me around to face the mirror.

"Wow," I said.

She smiled..., "Your welcome now come on, let's not keep them waiting."

I grabbed my purse and we walked out the door into the elevator and out.

"Oh crap," said Alice.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my cellphone in there...hold on i'll be right back," she said and left back into the elevator.

I sighed and looked around at the bustling students that were out and about.

"Well hello there," whispered a velvet voice into my ear.

I turned to face the emerald eyed Prince Charming...

* * *

**Sooooooooo that sums up chapter 2 yay!**


	3. Oh Not Again!

**Thanks for the reviews guys...made me ecstatic !!!!! and want to jump for joy...literally... **

* * *

"Prince Edward,"....I wasn't sure if I had to bow?

He chuckled... "To you..its just Edward."

"Just Edward," I said... what the heck was wrong with me...he's just a guy...a hot..gorgeous...amazing...guy.

"Yeah and your Isabella Swan," he said.

"Huh..oh yeah...how do you know my name," I knew I hadn't told him my name yesterday.

"I do have..connections," he said smiling.

"Right...seems to run in the family," I muttered. "By the way..how is your foot,?" I said biting my lip. I didn't want to be the cause of major injuries to his royal foot.

"My foots fine..no bruises...so where's that irritating sister of mine?"

"Alice?"

"That would be the one..."

"She's right here," I heard Alice's voice come up behind me. "What do you want doofus?"

"Well good morning to you too," he said.

Alice just glared. "Come one Bella your must be hungry lets go," she said pulling my arm.

"I uh yeah ok," I said.

"You know Alice's its not nice to be selfish," I heard Edward's voice.

"Selfish...selfish how?"

"By keeping Isabella all to yourself...its not nice..and hardly the behavior of a princess."

"Oh really and how should I act like you...and all your whore friends," she spat.

"Why do you have to be so mean...you are not a good role model...poor children that look up to..if they only knew what you were really like," he said.

I just stood quietly and let them have their sibling rivalry.

"Shut up Eddie!"

"Mary," he said.

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Well I told you to never call me Eddie," said Edward.

"Ugh," yelled Alice, and slapped his arm.

"Oh that hurt soooo much," said Edward faking pain.

"Oh I can make it hurt..don't make me kick you where it hurts!"

"Oh is that the only place you can reach Alice?"

"You Idiot...jerk-face dummy doofus idiot!"

"Is that all the mean words you can come up with little girl?"

They were both fuming with each other...it was quite funny. Alice was so small compared to Edward..she was 5 foot and he must have been 6 foot.

I held in a snicker. They had a stare down, until finally Alice huffed and turned to me pulling my arm and walking fast away from Edward.

"Oh and Isabella," called Edward.

I turned to see his figure getting further and further away since Alice was practically running with me being dragged like a doll.

"You can step on my foot anytime!," I heard him yell.

I blushed, and turned back around so I could see where we were going.

"Alice can you slow down...i'm going to fall!"

She slowed down and we arrived at the table where everyone else was already seated with food.

Alice sat down and stole the doughnut from Emmet's hands just when he was about to bite it. She bit down aggressively and muttered curses under her breathe.

"Alice...I was about to eat that...and why are you being so mean to the doughnut..what did it ever do to you!," whined Emmet.

I let out a snicker. "Im guessing Alice had a run in with Sir Prince Charming this morning," said Jasper.

"How did you know?," I asked.

"There is no other reason she could be fuming this bad," answered Rose.

"Of course...their fight was interesting," I said taking a bite of another doughnut.

"Oh If I see that A-hole again I'm gonna punch him in the face," muttered Alice, while Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"Can you reach?," asked Emmet, which earned him a smack at the back of the head by Rose.

"So what's the agenda for today,?" I asked.

Alice took deep breathe and smiled. "Oh I have some idea's," she said with her voice back to it's normal bubbly tone. "How about we go to a movie...or shopping...or ohh umm the pool...or umm rent a movie at home and relax?"

"That's a lot of idea's,'' said Emmet.

"How about we just relax at home..and have a movie marathon," said Rose.

"Im cool with anything," I said. "Same," replied Jasper.

"Ok then its settled..boys go rent some movies and us girls will get everything ready."

"Oh by the way mum and dad called Alice..they wanted to speak to you," said Emmet.

"Mum and dad...as in the king and queen?"

They nodded.... "Sometimes I think this is a fairy tail." I said.

"You'll get used to it...just like everyone at this school..although they still stay out of our way...some bow...its quite funny actually," replied Emmet.

"Yeah..i'll just call them back later," said Alice.

"Oh Crap that reminds me I have to call my parents...their probably freaking out!"

"Oh here you can use my cell phone," said Alice handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said and dialed my home phone number.

"Hello," I heard my mother's voice.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she yelled into the phone.

I Cringed..., "How dare you do not call me young lady?"

"Im sorry mom...I was busy and occupied," I answered.

"Occupied with what?"

"My roommate...friends."

"So you've already made friends," she said with a happier tone.

"Yes..and you won't believe who they are either," I said looking at them.

"Well who are they?"

"Family of the royalty," I said.

"No way...the prince and princess,?"

"Yup...interesting huh?" 

"Very...your have to tell me everything!"

"Later mom, where's dad?"

"He's at work sweetie i'll tell him you called ok...so is everything fine over there?"

"Yup everything's great school starting day after tomorrow and I love it here...its hard to think of it as university...but I have to go mom..I'll talk to you later."

"Alright sweetie bye...don't forget to call ok."

"Yes mother bye," I said and hung up. "Thanks Alice," I said and handed her the phone back.

"No problem...did you tell her about us?"

"Yeah...but I didn't go into details...or she'd never let me hang up."

"True." "OK come on guys," said Alice.

We got back to our dorm and settled in watching the movies and ordered take out.

They guys left at night and us girls fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find a note from Alice and Rose.

_Hey Bella, good morning sorry but we had to step out and take care of some stuff...for the press..it was important and we didn't want to wake you...well I did but Rose wouldn't let me...so just hang out and we should be back at around 5pm..k_

_-Alice and Rose_

I sighed...great..well I guess I could walk around the campus. I had a shower and changed into some shorts and a tang top..it looked sunny outside.

I grabbed my cell phone and my keys and headed out the door.

If I was going to start my classes, I mind as well get used to where everything is rather then walk around like an idiot trying to find where all my classes were.

There weren't too many people around as the other days and I walked around. I wasn't sure where exactly to go but continued walking.

The campus I found out was quite big..the only place I knew to get to was the cafeteria and my dorm room.

Along my walk I figured out where the pool, gym, track, and english building was. I came across the office and stepped inside. I had to retrieve my schedule.

I walked up to the front desk and an old lady with glasses looked up at me.

"Well hello dear, what can I do for you?"

"Hi i'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh sure..what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Sure one minute," she said and got up to walk to the file cabinets behind her.

She returned a few minutes later with a piece of paper. "Here you go dear and this is map of the university."

"Thanks," I said and walked out.

I stepped out of the office and took a look at my classes.

I had Literature first...then writers workshop in the afternoons. I had no classes on Thursdays and the weekends. Only one class on Tuesday which was culinary arts.

I smiled...I loved cooking.

"Hmm looks like we have cooking class together," said a velvet voice from behind me.

"Gah," I jumped from the unexpected voice and my foot landed on something soft....oh not again....

**Funny how they keep meeting like this don't you think..haha so I know Edward has been making little appearances but next chapter will have more of him.....most of the chapter is him and Bella fluff...yes I lov da fluff**

**You guys should check out my other story too...please =)**


	4. Are you stalking me?

Thanks to all the people that reviewed...i love you guys 3

**A lot of fluff in this chapter...I know you guys like the fluff **

* * *

That was the second time I steeped on Prince Edward's foot.

"Oh h ouch," I heard him say.

Crap, I thought. I turned around and we bumped heads.

"Oh jeez...talking to you seems to hurt," he said chuckling.

I rubbed my forehead... "Oh god i'm so sorry...I'm kind of a danger magnet."

"Yes it seems that our feet have some connections," he said smiling.

Man his smile was breathtaking....No Bella stop you can't fall for him after all the things Rose and Alice have said.

"But its alright...I don't mind getting hurt if it means I get to talk to you," he said.

I blushed... If any other guy would have said that to me I would I gagged...but coming from him...it was nice.

"Anyway I don't think we have actually had an introduction..."

"Well I already know your Edward Cullen....Prince of England...the heartthrob that is..future King to be.."

"That's rather a big title," he said.

"Yes and i'm Bella Swan...at your service."

"Bella," he said.

"Oh yeah...I prefer to be called Bella."

"Yes...Isabella means beautiful..in Italian," he said. "I think it fits."

I blushed again. "Umm is there something you want,?" I asked.

"Why would you think I want something?"

"Why else would you come and talk to me?"

"Can I not come and talk to a beautiful lady," he said while his eyes bore into mine.

"Uh...," wow did he just dazzle me?

I gulped, "So i'm guessing your all alone," he said.

"Yes...you guessed right."

Then I remembered something...they all left to do something with the press...wasn't Edward part of that?

"Aren't you supposed to be with them,?" I asked.

He sighed... "Yes I was....but my parents seem to think I should stay away for some time."

"Why?"

He laughed... "I don't know."

They way he said it seemed like he did know but playing dumb with me since I had no clue. Then something registered.

"Was it because of your little accident."

"You heard about that?"

"It was on the radio when I was driving here..you don't seem to be the most loved person around here."

"Hmm yes...I suppose that's true...but I beg to differ..many people seem to like me."

"You mean like girls," I replied.

"Exactly," he said coming closer to me.

Wow what was he doing!

"Girls like you," he said smiling.

Was this guy being..cocky....of course I should have known...all this nice guy stuff..was just an act...although it was a unclear to me why he would choose me to play around with?

"What makes you think I like you," I said.

"Well you seem to be infatuated with me...but I don't blame you..girls find it hard to resist me."

Yup defiantly being cocky... looks like this was the side of Edward, Alice and Rose were talking about.

"Well i'll have you know...there was no infatuation going on," I said.

"Oh really..."

"Yes really," I said. He came closer to me, and I backed away.

He stopped and sighed... "I'm guessing Alice said some things about me."

"She might have."

"Well do you believe her?"

"I didn't...until now."

"You know it's wrong to believe everything people say."

"Not unless you realize its true."

"Good point."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face a familiar baby faced boy.

"Hey Bella...haven't seen you in a couple of days," he said smiling.

"OH hey Mike," I replied.

I saw Edward tense up. "Newton," said Edward.

"Cullen," replied Mike. Well they didn't seem like the best of friends.

"You guys know each other,?" asked Edward.

"Yes...I helped Bella with her bags on her first day."

"I'm glad you were there Mike..I don't know how I would have carried all of those to my dorm...or even known where my dorm was."

Edward had his jaw set straight.

"Hey Edward...where's your little fan club..haven't seen them around," said Mike.

"Oh they should be coming back from vacation today," replied Edward.

"I see," said Mike and turned to me. "So Bella it's almost lunch time...do you want to get something to eat with me,?" he asked.

I hadn't realized that time had passed so much and I suddenly felt my stomach growl.

"That seems like a yes," he said.

I smiled. "Sure..my stomach seems to answer the question," I repiled.

Mike looked back to Edward, who seemed a little angry. This was awkward...I felt bad...

"Do...you want to come Edward," I asked slowly, not exactly sure if that was the best idea.

Thankfully Edward declined.

"No thanks...I have some business to take care of..," he said and turned and walked away.

What was his problem?

"Well that was weird, don't tell me he has gotten you under his command," Mike said.

"His command,?" I asked.

"All the girls just fall for him...just because he's the freaking Prince he has to get all the glory around here."

"Well you two don't seem like the best of friends."

"Far from it," he said. "Just stay away from him..he's not a good guy...especially with girls...he uses and throws them like tissues."

"Heard that before," I muttered.

* * *

Lunch with Mike was nice..although he seemed like a loyal dog...I could only think of him as a friend.

He seemed to do most of the talking...which I'm not complaining about.

After we ate he walked me back to my dorm and with an awkward goodbye, he left.

I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't ask me to go anywhere with him another time.

I walked to my room and started folding the laundry that was on my bed.

"How was your date with Mike," said a voice behind me.

It was sad....really sad that by know I should have known that voice, yet it still seemed to startle me and I waked the person behind me with the clothes in my hand.

"Ah Jeez Bella chill out!"

"You really need to stop doing that!," I exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in here...you can't just break into people rooms like you own the place!"

"Bella....I do own the place," he said grinning, then stopped. "And you need to stop hitting me with things...such as...bra's," he said laughing.

I blushed and realized I was holding a bra. "Well you shouldn't even be here," I said.

"Well I just came to see how things were going."

"Things are going great thank you, so if you would like to stop stalking me then you can leave," I said with my hands on my hips.

"Your cute quite when your feisty," he said, "And i'm not stalking you."

"Really...then how do you explain finding out which dorm I have and following me around the campus?"

"I never followed you around the campus," he said putting his arms over his chest mimicking me.

I glared at him... "So you enjoy creeping on girls?"

"Yes," he said walking toward me. I once again found myself stepping back.

"Well you should go...I don't want you here," my voice said becoming quieter as he approached closer.

"You don't want me here.." he said smiling.

I shook my head. I realized that I had come up to a dead end against my wall, and his face was just inches away. Oh boy!

* * *

**sooooooooooo**


	5. Oh you know

**Thanks for the reviews guys....so for this chapter....enjoy!**

* * *

His hands came up next to my head and he had me trapped. He smiled and I could smell his extravagant scent.

I gulped and cringed.....no no this couldn't happen...even if I wanted it to!

He sighed and backed away. "Yeah but what I really came here to do was...to give you your pen back," he said, grinning like an idiot.

I sighed and stepped away from my position on the wall. I stared at him.. "My pen?"

"Yeah..you dropped it...and I picked it up."

"You..came here....to give me.....my pen.....," I said slowly.

He nodded... "Wouldn't want you to lose it," he said and placed it on my desk.

"Well i'll see you later Bella," he said with a wink, and left.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

It was currently 4:30pm and I was getting my stuff ready for my first day of college tomorrow.

Alice, and Rose should be back soon and I settled in the living room and switched the T.V on. I skimmed through the channels and stopped at food network..my favorite. Half an hour later I heard keys at the door and Alice's chirping voice.

"Hey Bella hope you had fun today," she said and slumped down on the couch.

"Yeah...today was interesting," I said and referring back to my run in's with Edward.

"Well what did you do?"

"Oh you know...walked around the campus..got my schedule....walked some more....got familiar with my surroundings...bumped into Edward," I said quietly hoping she wouldn't hear...luck was not with me.

"Wow...wow...wow...stop right there," she said. "You bumped into...it," she said.

"Well...sorta...he came up behind me."

She stared at me.... "What did he say?"

I sighed and started telling her everything that happened today...by detail...

"Wow," she said thoughtfully. I was amazed she didn't start cursing at him and telling me to stay away.

"Your not going to tell me to stay away from him?"

"Huh...oh yeah...well no I still think you should stay away from him...," she said. It seemed like an incomplete sentence to me...like there was more she wanted to say..or like there was going to be a but at the end of the sentence....she simply smiled and got up.

"Well you defiantly had quite an interesting day."

"Yeah..," I said confused. "So how was your day?"

"Oh it was good...you know the normal press speeches...what we are going to be doing in college...all that lovely things," she said.

"I see." "so where is everyone else?"

"Oh that reminds me, we have to get ready...we're going out for a bite to eat..get ready come on," she said.

I sighed and got up to freshen up. "You done Bella," called Alice.

"Yeah just a sec," I called back while grabbing my bag and heading out of my room.

I slipped on my black flats and met Alice at the door.

"K ready,"

"K..so we are going to this restaurant...its the usual place for us...the food's great," she said.

"What kind of food is is?"

"You know the usual..hamburgers...fries..fish and ships..stuff like that."

"Ok good cause i'm starved!"

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Yeah."

"You know how your the princess and all."

"Yes," she said sounding confused.

"Well don't you need protection and all that...like body guards?"

She laughed... "Oh of course silly," she said and snapped her fingers. All the sudden 3 ninja's appeared out of no where....!

"Oh....I see," I said. "That's kind of creepy."

She shrugged... "Their better then body guards that follow you around everywhere...its irritating. But we do have them when we go out in public....you just can't see them."

I nodded. "So....I thought there would be people from the press all around here?"

"Yeah the guards keep them out...you know the press...always nosy."

"Yeah.."

We walked to the car parking lot and I followed Alice till we came upon a cute little yellow porsche 911 turbo.

"WOW!"

Alice squealed... "Don't you love it...its my baby," she said and opened the door.

I walked to the passenger side and got in. "Your so lucky," I said. She started the ignition and we drove to the restaurant.

"I'm glad to see you again your highness," said the waiter.

"Oh Chuck I told you to simply call me Alice," she said.

"I'm sorry princess," he said. Alice gave him a look. "I...mean Alice," he corrected and led us to the table.

The other's were there already and I took a seat next to Emmet.

"Belly's there's my new favorite person...how was your day?"

"It was great," I said.

"She had fun with Edward," said Alice.

"Oh no Bella you didn't!," said Rose.

"Chill out...its not what you think," I said.

Alice explained what happened to them, and they all laughed. "Yup that's Edward...but i've never seen him so clingy before," said Rose. "Stalking girls...thats new!"

"Speaking of Edward...," said Emmet. "We kinda invited him....today," he said.

"You did what now!," exclaimed Alice.

"Well Jasper and I saw him...and thought it would be nice...he is our brother after all."

"Oh yes choose now to be affectionate Emmet," said Alice.

Emmet, shrugged. "He won't be bad..i'm sure," he said.

"Well speak of the devil," said Jasper.

"Oh should I say devil..s..plural," replied Rose.

"Please tell me he didn't," moaned Alice.

"Oh but he did," exclaimed Emmet.

"What's going on guys," I said truly confused.

"Hello...dear family....Rosalie..Jasper....Bella," he said smiling at me. I noticed he wasn't alone. A blond haired, tramp looking, bimbo was at his side.

She was barley wearing anything that looked like it could have been called clothes. A mini skirt, tang top that showed way too much! High heeled shoes, and her strawberry blond died hair.

"Hope you don't mind I brought a guest," he said and took a seat across from me.

The blond basically sat on his lap.

"Who's your friend," said Alice, through closed teeth.

"This is Rachel," he said smiling at her. "It's Rebecca," she said. "But Rachel's fine...prince Edward," she said trailer her finger down his chest.

Ok I wanted to puke...he was such a jerk...he didn't even know her name properly!

"Aren't you going to introduce us?," asked Rose.

"Oh I already know who you guys are," said Rebecca..., "Um well except for you," she sneered at me.

"This is Bella...our best friend," said Emmet. I was glad he though of me that way. It made me smile.

Edward looked at me, and I quickly looked away before I knew I would get stuck looking into his eyes.

The table was quite except for the two outsiders that were purring at each other....yes you heard me correctly...purring....creepy.

"Alright...so what are we all going to order?," asked Rose breaking the silence.

I'm going for the bacon burger," said Emmet grinning.

"I'm going for the ribs," said Jasper.

"Um pasta for me," chirped Alice.

"Yeah...same," said Rose.

"Yeah i'll have the same as Emmet," I said.

I heard a gasp from miss Rebecca and looked at her.

"Wow...do you know how much fat and carbs are in that burger," she said looking at me disgustedly.

"Um yes." I responded.

"Yeah Bellsy," said Emmet giving me a high five. "Finally a girl who isn't afraid to eat."

I smiled, and Rebecca just glared at me. The waiter came soon after.

"Hi my name is John and i'll be your server today," he said in a dull voice.

Well all told him our orders and waited for Edward and Rebecca to go.

Edward ordered a steak, and Rebecca ordered a salad...typical.

"And remember I don't want any cheese on it...and no dressing....and no...ummm...olive...so...yeah," she said.

"Dang...anything else?," said John.

"Uh no eww," said Rebecca and shooed him away.

We waited for our food with little talk amongst ourselves..we were all disgusted at Edward and Rebecca making kissing face's at each other. How was I supposed to digest my food looking at that?

Thankfully our food came soon and we all began to eat. I tried not to notice Edward throwing me glances every time he and his date..did something....sexual.

"Whoops I dropped my fork," said Edward bending under the table to retrieve it. I was in the middle of biting my burger when I felt someone touch my foot.

Oh that bastard, I thought. I felt it again and it made me jump out of my seat.

"What's wrong Bella?," asked Jasper.

"What..I nothing....I just wanted to use the bathroom," I said.

"Oh good....I want to go too," said Rose. "Same," said Alice and we all existed to the bathroom.

"OK spill sister," said Rose once we were in the bathroom.

"What?," I asked confused.

"Oh don't act like that..what happened back there...what did he do?," asked Alice.

"He was sexually harassing my foot!" Rose sighed, "And with his girlfriend there too," I continued on.

"Oh that's not his girlfriend....its probably some skank he found on the streets to bring for a fun time," said Alice disgustedly.

"Thats...disgusting...does he not have any feelings?"

"None what so ever," said Rose. I sighed.

"Well we better go..before they wonder what's taking so long." We all walked back to the table, and everything seemed right where we left off..except that Edward was now back in his seat.

I slipped in and began eating, while avoiding any contact with...it. We soon all finished eating, and ordered some dessert. We didn't have to pay since royalty was there, but I felt a little bad.

We all got up and walked out of the restaurant, into the cool night air. "Well this was nice we should do this agin sometime," said Edward.

"Yeah...and maybe next time you won't have to come," whispered Rose under her breathe. Yet it was loud enough for all of us to hear.

Edward just smiled and hugged his date closer. "Well i'm going to drop off my date...see yeah later my dear family....Bella," he said.

I didn't turn to look at him, but simply nodded my head in acknowledgment. Alice and I drove back to the dorm and I went straight for my bed.

"Remember Bella i'm coming in to wake you up at exactly 6am to get you ready for class tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I muttered and laid my head down on the pillow and was fast asleep.

* * *

**So no cliffy on this chapter...but penny for your thoughts...or how about..fast update for your thoughts hehe ** 


	6. This is going to be a long year

**Hey sorry for the late update guys but i've been pretty busy...first sick..then studying..then tests...then sick again...then aunts house...but now im back and here is the next chapter...enjoy **

* * *

"Bella....come on Bella....BELLA SWAN GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!"

I jolted awake by someone screeching into my ear! "What the hell Alice!"

"Sorry..it was either that...or the bucket," she said smiling evilly. I noticed she had a bucket filled with water.

"You seriously weren't going to do that were you?," I asked truly scared.

"Maybe...maybe not." I widened my eyes, "Oh," I said.

"Now come on up up..into the shower," she said.

I sighed and looked over at my alarm clock. "What the heck, Alice are you out of your mind!" "Its 6am...classes do not start until 8:30!"

"Yeah but I need time to get you ready..and with all the in betweens and your whining time will fly..so get your butt into the shower!"

I groaned but obeyed and grabbed my towel and robe. I closed the bathroom door and brushed, then turned the tap on.

"I better hear the water running!," Yelled Alice from outside. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the shower.

Unfortunately I was unable to enjoy the warm relaxin water because somebody...had ants in their pants!

"OK ok Alice, i'm done you can stop banging on the door before it breaks," I said.

"Just so you understand," she said and pushed me down in a chair to blow dry my hair. "Ok here go put this on," she said handing my a pair of skinny jeans and a v neck print shirt.

I slipped the clothes on and she sat me back down to fix my hair and apply whatever else to my face. "There all done," she said and smiled.

"Great...and its only 6:45...I could have slept longer," I said angrily.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, come on we are going for some breakfast," she said and gave me a tote with my school stuff in it.

"How do you get all this done?"

"I'm pretty amazing," she said and skipped to the front door with me following after her.

"So what do you have first?," she asked.

"Umm...Literature," I said.

"Ok...and then anything else?"

"Yeah..writers workshop."

"Hmm ok well we can meet at lunch."

"Good..what classes do you have?"

"I have design studio in the morning and fashion line in the afternoon."

"Fashion," I said.

"Yup."

"Well it suits you," I replied.

"I know right," she said once we arrived at the cafeteria. We walked to our usual table and everyone was already there..once again.

"Morning Bella," greeted Rose.

"Morning guys," I said. "Is that coffee for us?," I asked.

"Yes..I figured you would need this after Alice would wake you up," she said.

"Oh bless you," I replied and took the coffee from her.

"So we will all see each other at lunch," said Alice.

"Yup, i've got two classes," said Jasper.

"Same," said Rose. "Yup me too," said Emmet.

"This is a good schedule..when do you have off Bella?"

"Umm the weekends and tuesday."

"I have off on weekends too...but not during the week," said Rose.

"Yeah me neither," whined Emmet.

"Lucky Bella," said Jasper, giving me a smile.

I laughed.. "Well looks like i'm the lucky one now."

"Hmm well we should get going its already 8:10," said Alice standing up.

"Already..wow time does fly fast," I said and gathered up my things.

"Ok Bella we would love to help you to your class but your all the way at the other end...so just keep walking straight and look for the signs," said Alice looking apologetically at me.

"No its cool I should get the hang of this by myself." "See yeah guys at lunch," I said and waved at them.

I started walking in the direction Alice had shown me and looked for the signs. I thought I knew the way after my walk around the campus but nothing was coming up.

I looked at my cellphone and it read 8:15. Crap, I thought I can't be late on my first day!

I started freaking out when I realized I was walking in circles. Yup i'm pretty sure I passed that odd looking bush twice! "Great," I said exasperated.

I heard a chuckle and that velvet voice. "Need some help," he whispered into my ear. Man his voice sent me chills.

I straightened up and turned to face him. "No i'm fine..thanks," I said and began to walk.

"Bella your going the wrong way," he called after me. I grumbled and turned back around to walk the other way.

"Still the wrong way," he said laughing.

I turned again and walked straight past his laughing figure. "Ok ok, I'm sorry for laughing at you....but your going to be late...and I would advise you to let me show you the way," he said.

"Don't you have classes to get too on your own," I replied glaring at him.

"Yes....but i'll be fine," he said still smiling at me.

I took a deep breathe and crossed my arms. "Fine..ok show me the way," I said.

He smiled even wider, and turned to lead me to my class. "So how was your morning?," he asked.

"Great...except your sister has some issues," I said.

"Um yeah she's a morning person." "Did you have a good night yesterday?," he asked.

"Oh yeah...seeing your gorgeous face..having my foot being sexually harassed...oh it was great!"

"Harass your foot...I did no such thing."

"Huh...I didn't say it was you...," I said.

"I..well...," he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well here we are," he said.

"Thanks," I said to him and opened the door to walk into the classroom.

"Ah Miss. Grey pardon Bella, but I am the reason she is late," said Edward.

My eyes widened. "Edward what are you doing!," I whispered harshly to him.

"Saving your butt," he whispered back.

"Yes Mr. Cullen," she said. "Next time don't keep my students late," she said and shooed him away from the room.

Thankfully the teacher hadn't began class and gestured for me to take a seat. I took the only available one at the back near the window and sat down next to a small brown haired girl with glasses.

All the students heads turned to face me...the girls glaring and the guys...well I wasn't sure what that look was...

The teacher began soon and they all turned away. I sighed and opened my notebook to take notes.

A few minutes later I got a note from the girl next to me.

_Are you..with Prince Edward? _

I sighed and wrote back...

_Haha as if...he just doesn't seem to leave me alone!_

She smiled, and wrote back..

_Good...cause you don't seem like the person who would...no offense to the Prince but he's..a player..with no feelings...my parents hate him._

I smiled...

_Yes it seems like a lot of people don't like him. _

The teacher seems suspicious of us so we stopped and waited to the end of class. Finally it ended and students bustled out of their seats.

"Hi i'm Angela," said the girl next to me.

"Hi..i'm Bella," I said shaking her hand.

"Hey Bella do you take writers workshop?"

"Yes actually I do, I said smiling. "Guess i'll see you there."

"Yeah," she said and we walked out.

"So you must be new here," she said.

"Yeah.."

"How do you like it?"

"Its great...i've made great friends..I like it," I said.

"Oh well who are your friends?"

I bit my lip... "Alice..Emmet...Rose...Jasper..."

Her eyes widened... "You mean the Cullen's and Hales!"

"Yup...those are the ones.'

"Wow...thats...wow," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"How did that happen...not to be rude or anything..but they don't talk to anyone such as students...they tend to keep to themselves...I mean their great with the public...but.."

"Yeah I know what you mean...but I suppose because I am Alice's roommate."

"Huh...I would think she would have her own dorm suite."

"That's what I thought...but she wants a normal college experience..I just got lucky."

"Yes you did...well I have to go Bella....i'll see you later, she said and waved off.

I looked at my phone and it read 11:30. My stomach grumbled and I was glad it was time for lunch. I hopefully started walking in the right direction to the cafeteria.

"Well how was your first class?"

I sighed, "Edward...your doing it again."

"Doing what," he said with his tone being all innocent.

"Stalking me!"

"I do go to school here to you know."

I huffed, "Well you did't have to tell the teacher why I was late you know."

"I know...but otherwise you would have been toast..she's pretty strict...I happened to save your butt."

"Don't you have other girls you have to go and torment."

"I have some spare time," he said his voice sounding pleased.

"Your a pig!"

"Not something I haven't heard before."

"So where's your friend Rebecca," I spat her name out.

"Oh she wasn't working out...I had to dump her," he said casually. How ignorant!

"And how long have you gone out with her?"

"Why the sudden interest...jealous," he said.

"What...ha...NO!"

"Uhmm."

"Shut up," I said and smacked his arm.

"Umm getting more feisty I see...I do like you when your feisty," he said in his sexy tone. WOAh Bella...sexy tone?

Thankfully we were at the cafeteria and I quickly walked to the usual table where thankfully Jasper was seated.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

"Hey," I said and slumped into my seat.

"Hey..Edward," said Jasper, slowly.

I groaned...and he sat down beside me. "Sup Jasper..how's my sister treating you?"

"Great...although you'll be dead if she see's you here," he replied.

"Oh i'll be gone by then," said Edward.

"I hope you gone somewhere far, where I never have to see you again," I muttered under my breathe.

"What Bella?," he asked.

"Oh nothing nothing," I said.

"So Bella how was your first day?," asked Jasper.

"It was great...had some trouble finding my class...but..yeah..not much I guess," I tried not to feel uncomfortable by Edward's eyes on me.

"Oh good..I have another class soon...so i'm gonna grab something to eat..you wanna get something?"

"Nah i'll just wait for the rest of the gang."

"K," he said and got up, then hesitated with leaving me here with...it. He sighed and left.

I kept my eyes looking straight ahead, but could still feel his gaze on me.

"What!," I said harshly.

From the corner of my eye I saw him shrug. "Nothing..just enjoying the view...those girls over there are hot!"

I turned my head and saw 3 girls walking this way and giggling. "Hmm well here's an idea...why don't you go stalk them," I said.

"Hmm maybe I will," he said and got up, winked at me..and left. I rolled my eyes after him. This was going to be a long year!

* * *

**So..what did you guys think...=]**


	7. Lets meet the Bimbo's

**Thanks for the review guys here is the next chapter...its kinda short sorry I was in a rush..not much very interesting but introducing some new characters...enjoy **

* * *

I watched him go up to the girls. I saw him start to talk to them and they giggled even more. Man was that all they could do...giggle? One of them was a brunette, a blonde, and a redhead. Then they all cuddled into him and he turned my way with the three of them on his arms.

"Unbelievable," I muttered. "What's unbelievable," I heard Emmet's voice behind me.

"That," I said pointing to Edward's approaching figure. "OH yeah that's typical....you should see his fan club...my god..I wish I had that."

"Wish you had what," said Rose, sitting down next to him. "Oh nothing," he said.

I smiled...Emmet would have gotten slapped if he said that to Rose. "So how was your morning Bella?"

"It was good..you know..classes are classes..i'm looking forward to writers workshop though."

"Umm cool..so you want to become a writer." "Yup," I said. "What about you guys?" 

"Engineering," said Emmet.

"Im in mechanical engineering," said Rose smiling at me. That was unexpected..I never picked her for that.

"Wow...I wouldn't have thought." "Yeah..its a surprise to most people." "So you wanna go grab something to eat?," she asked.

"Yeah sure..hey where's Alice?" "Oh she's coming." I shrugged and got up. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm," I thought. "How about a sub." "Umm k lets go," she said and I followed.

Thankfully the line wasn't long because I was starving and I ordered a turkey sub with chips and soda. I looked at the tray satisfied and smiled.

"Alright you all good Bella?," asked Rose. I shook my head. "K well i'm just gonna get a slice of pizza, i'll meet you at the table. "K," I said and started walking back to the table.

My foot suddenly landed on something soft and started to slide. Oh that's not good, I thought. I braced myself for the impact as I glided forward to meet the ground.

The tray slipped out of my hand, and I was aware of it dropping down.

I cringed but the impact never came. I heard a chuckle, "Just can't stay away from me..can you?"

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself gazing into his emerald green eyes. I gulped and noticed the position I was in, wrapped in his arms..well one arm cause the other was holding my tray.

He smiled at me, and I placed a small one back. "Who knew you were falling so hard for me Bella," he said with a chuckle.

I stopped smiling...I forgot about his ignorance for just a second. I shook out of his arm and straightened up. "I slipped," I said.

"Uhmm," he said. "Well your welcome..and he is your tray," he said handing it back to me. "Catch you later Bella," he said emphasizing the word catch.

I snorted at his choice of words and watched him turn and walk back to his group of girls that was now even larger...with 7 girls.

I glared at his retreating figure and started walking. I placed the tray on the table and sat down.

"Stupid idiot stalker..always there when I don't want him to be...who does he think he is...the prince..unbelievable," I muttered under my breathe while angrily talking a bite of my sub.

"Wow..thats a big sandwich...you gonna finish all that?," asked Emmet. "Yes," I said while taking another bite.

Emmet pouted, and finished eating his food. Rose and Jasper came back and we all chatted.

A few minutes later I heard her pixie voice.

"Hey guys," she said in a sing song voice. She sat down and placed a kiss on Jasper's cheek.

"Oh how cute you guys still kiss cheeks," said Emmet in a baby voice. Rose slapped his arm. "Emmet!," she hissed.

"What!," he said. Rose rolled her eyes. "Hey Alice," I said. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I had to take care of a few things."

"Like what?," I asked.

She sighed... "Guess who is in my fashion class," she said her face looked disgusted. "NO way...I thought she wasn't coming back," said Rose.

"Well she is...and she's worse than ever...along with her posy again...devils are back."

"Who are the devils?" All their heads turned to me. Emmet was the first to answer. "The devils are the whore, bitch, maniac, wannabe's, sluts, bimbo's of our school," he said.

"Have you ever seen the movies mean girls?," asked Jasper. I was surprised he knew of it. "Yes," I said.

"Well they are...the mean girls."

"Oh..them..yes..every school has them."

"God I hate them," said Rose. "I swear if I see her..and she gets in my way...I will jump on her and pull out her dyed dead hair!"

This Rose scared me! "Well there are the 3 main bimbo's..Tanya Denali is the head, then Lauren..and then Jessica." "What ever you do just stay away from them," said Alice.

"Are you guys scared of them?" They all started laughing. "Ha as if," said Rose.

"Your funny Bella," said Emmet playing fully hitting my arm.

"Umm...I guess not."

"NO we are not," said Alice. "But they are just irritating and will break you down if you get in their way..well they wont do anything to us of course but you..not so much. But don't worry you have us to your advantage."

"Oh goody."

"Talking about them...look what the cat dragged in," said Jasper. I followed his gaze along with the rest of them. The three of them were all the way at the other end of the cafeteria but I could still make them out.

The one at the head must have been Tanya. From the looks of it she had platinum blonde hair, she was wearing a super short mini skirt, with a tight tang top that bulged out her upper area. Her features were perfect..almost as Rose's. Altogether I had to admit she was gorgeous.

I took a look at her sides and took in the other two girls appearances. They were pretty but more average. I sighed, of course they were like royalty everyone stopped talking and turned to them. The guys had their mouths literally open.

I saw Tanya smile. "Im back," she said. "Miss me?" Oh my god! It was like this was her school...only it wasn't.

"Yeah we missed you..and so does my bed," I heard some guy call out. Ew, I thought.

"Well...lets not keep the beds waiting," she said and walked closer in. "Alright stop looking at my amazing face and carry on," she said.

I raised my eyebrow at her authoritative voice. I turned back around. "Aren't you guys going to do something?"

Alice scoffed. "Please...this is still our school..don't worry..people are just scared of her, but everyone is on our side, we just don't want to start anything."

"I'd like to start something," I hard Rose say under her breathe. "Cool down Rosie," said Emmet stroking her arm.

"Hmm I wonder where Edward is...i'm sure he will be ecstatic to see his plastic toy back," said Jasper.

Well of course Tanya would be with Edward..but if she was the best..what about the other girls he dated? Wait..why did I even care?

I shook the thoughts out and continued eating. I looked at my cell and jumped. "Oh god I have to get to class, I have to go..here Emmet you can have the rest," I said pushing my tray to his enlightened face.

"Thanks Bella," he said and dug in. "See yeah guys later," I called over my shoulder.

I half ran out of the cafeteria, but not before witnessing Tanya Denali and Edward in a very heavy make out session against the wall.

* * *

**Short I know...but hey its something..anyway how was it..?**

**So I might not be able to update very often but I shall try..cause im a little behind in school due to my sick days..I hate it I mean you miss school for like 3 days and your screwed..it sucks....**


	8. Reeling in

**Thanks for the reviews guys....so lets make this a challenge...can I get 15 reviews next time....is that too much to ask? Fast update will follow....**

* * *

I was almost out of breathe of running to my writers workshop class. Amazingly I found it without taking any wrong turns. I was there one minute before lass started and I found Angela with a open seat next to her.

I smiled and walked up to it. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," she replied. "How was lunch?"

"Great..great," I said and sat down.

The teacher then called the class to order. "Well I hope everyone had a good morning and welcome to writers workshop," she said smiling at us.

"My name is Mrs. Waters and I welcome you to the wonderful language of English." "Know I get the idea that since you guys are all here that you are all masterminds at writing?"

Silence... "Right ok...well," she said after seeing know one had answered. "In this course we will be learning to write our own novels, news articles, interviews, reviews, all that."

The class just looked at her. She sighed, "Act alive people," she said clapping her hands. Everyone shifted in their seats.

"Well this will be a long year," she whispered to herself. "Alright well lets continue," she said passing out papers to us with our course outlines.

The class went on and then finally ended. Mrs. Waters dismissed us with a smile. I wondered how she did it with such patience..but I suppose we were better than high school kids.

"Well this seems like a fun class," said Angela once we were outside the classroom.

I nodded, "Im actually quite excited..I love writing and all these topics seem fun", I said.

"We'll see I guess", she said.

"Yeah, well see yeah day after tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah bye Bella."

I waved and turned to walk back to my dorm. Now how do I get there? I decided to walk toward the cafeteria and find my way that way. Looks like I needed to take another walk around the campus.

"Bella!," I heard someone call out my name from behind. I stopped and turned to see where it was coming from.

I saw Mike running up to me. "Hey" he said breathlessly.

I smiled.. "Oh hey Mike," I replied.

"Well how was your first day?"

"It was good...looking forward to many more," I said.

"Yeah its a bit slow in the beginning but it gets better don't worry."

"Oh good," I said.

"Hey so do need help getting back to your dorm...I could walk you?"

"Oh umm thanks MIke...yeah i'm still getting used to this. It would help if the campus wasn't so big."

"Yeah its pretty big, come on," he said walking. We walked side by side.

"So has the prince been treating you well...I saw his fan club is back."

"Yeah Edward's...Edward...a pig."

"Well i'm glad you feel that way about him..I like that your different and you don't fall for his stupid tricks."

I smiled. "Me too."

He continued talking to me about other things an I listened and added things in here and there until we arrived at my dorm door.

"Well thanks MIke...I think I finally know how to get here now."

"Your welcome..any time..," he hesitated. "Umm why don't I give you my number...in case you need anything," he said and gave me a slip of paper.

"Oh thanks," I said taking it from him. "

"Maybe we can have dinner or something sometime," he said.

"Uh h...yeah, yeah that would be nice," I felt bad for him and he was a good help. I didn't want to directly say no to him.

"Great ok..how about tomorrow...you said you were off then right?"

"Oh..umm yeah," man why did he have to be so hard to say no to!

"Great i'll call then," he said with a smile.

"K..bye Mike," I said opening the door and stepping in.

"K bye Bella," he waved and left. I watching him go and groaned, closing the door.

What did I just do...I didn't want to lead him on! I wonder what Alice would say, my mind thought. I dropped my bag near my bed and fell on my bed.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up to see Alice calling me. I picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Hey Bella so you must be home right?"

"Yeah..you done with class yet?"

"Yup we are all at the fountain...you know where that is?"

"Yes," I said remembering it as I passed writers workshop.

"Ok good well get your butt down here," she said and hung up.

I rolled my eyes and got up, grabbed my bag and keys. I locked the door and walked back out. Looks like I would be busy from now on. I was hardly back at the dorm for five minutes!

I walked in the direction to the fountain, which I approximated to be 10 minutes away. I looked around and saw people walking, talking and hanging out.

I looked to my right and found myself starring at two people in a heavy lip lock. Eww gross, I thought. Could they do that somewhere else?

The two people pulled apart and I saw the one and only Prince Edward. Did he not know better then to kiss in public..didn't he have a reputation to keep as the Prince? Well of course he did..but then again he wasn't the kind of person to care.

He smiled at the girl and looked up. I realized I had stopped walking and found myself staring straight at him..as he was to me.

I blushed and looked away quickly hoping he did't recognize me and turned to walk away quickly. That was awkward!

I turned to look behind me and looked over to the spot where I saw him and found it to be empty. I dashed my eyes but saw him nowhere. I bit my lip..huh.

"Looking for someone," I heard his velvet voice whisper in my ear, that sent shivers down my spine.

I gasped and turned. He stood there with a heartbreaking crooked smile. Damn him and his god like looks.

"Umm yeah..I was just walking to the fountain," I said and started walking.

"Oh..well what about watching me...can't get me out of your head huh," he said.

"No..actually I have better things to think about."

"Really...then why where you watching me..jealous..," he said stepping in front of me.

"NO," I said pushing him out of my way..unfortunately he was stronger than me and I did nothing to him. I pushed against his chest but damn him again and his amazing muscles.

OMG I was touching his chest....I thought I would start hyperventilating. Oh come on Bella you can't have him have this kind of affect on you...especially letting him know that he does!

I pushed again but he caught my hands in his and brought them up to his lips and placed a small kiss on them.

My eyes widened, and I gulped. "I....i....u..um...I," stuttered.

"Yes," he said looking at me, while his face got closer. "No no no," I thought!

What do I do...what do I do...I thought....I had to think of something fast, his face was so close that if I moved the slightest bit our lips would touch.

"MIKE IS MY BOYFRIEND!,' I blurted the first thing that came of my mouth.

He stopped and backed away. "What?," he said.

My eyes widened...great now what had I done. Couldn't take is back now.

"Yes...Mike is my boyfriend," I said. His eyebrow twisted and he seemed confused, startled, in disbelief, then anger.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Oh...when did this happen," he asked, his voice seeming on the edge of bursting out in anger.

"Yesterday...he asked me...and I said yes."

"Why," he asked and I noticed his hands balled into fists. I was actually afraid of him..sorta...well more for Mike..

"Umm because, I like him," I whispered. Lie," my mind yelled at me.

"He's not good for you," he said angrily. I was taken back. What did he mean by that..? 

"And you are?"

He looked at me, "I never said that...I just said that he wasn't...good for you." "He's not a good guy Bella..."

"You should be the one to talk," I said.

"Well at least I don't lie...you know me...you don't know him."

"I can take care of myself...but thanks," I said. "Now if you will excuse me..I have to go meet your sister and the rest of the gang," I said and walked past him.

He still seemed frozen and I wondered what his problem was.

"Wait Bella," he called and I turned to look at him. A girl came up to him and stroked his chest.

"Hey Eddie," she said trying to sound seductive, then proceeded to kiss him.

I snorted and turned back around and walked to the fountain. Great so now I had to find a way to tell Mike that apparently he was my new boyfriend...yup i'm sure he'll be pretty ecstatic about that!

* * *

**So that about sums up chapter 8...yay and for the next chapter its the chapter with Bella and Edward in cooking class together..sound exciting..and their will be some fluff and anger when Bella happens to remind Edward about her new bf Mike....oh yes...Mike...interesting...review and tell me...**


	9. Culinary Class

**So thanks for all who reviewed...can we get 15....this time...by the way this is the longest chapter i've done so far =)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

"You ok?," asked Alice when we arrived back home from dinner. "You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah, i'm fine," I said. I had told her about what had happened.

"Looks like i'm gonna have to get you ready for your date with Mike on Wednesday," she said.

"Oh joy," I said and slumped on my bed. "Man i'm tired..long day."

"Well tomorrow should go by fast..you only have one class right?"

"Yup...with Edward...cooking." "Why does he take culinary arts anyway, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy."

"Because he loves girls...and girls are the only ones that ever really take that class."

"Well that makes sense..as long as he stays away from me.."

"Edward's not bad...once you get to really know him."

"I'd like to see that side of him," I muttered.

"We would all like to see that once in a while," she said. "Well you seem tired, i'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams," she said and closed my bedroom door behind her.

I clicked the lights off and laid my head against the pillow. The bed was so comfortable and I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was much the same as yesterday except Alice let me sleep for half an hour more since my class was staring a little later. The same routine as yesterday, we both headed down for breakfast with the gang.

"So whats's the plan for today?," asked Rose.

"Well we are all going to be busy, so not much," replied Alice. "There's so much work to do..already, and iv'e made this sketch for this dress i'm going to be working on for the ball."

"What ball?," I asked. Did she mean as in at the castle..that would make sense.

"The ball for Edward's and mine's birthday silly," she said.

"Your birthday's are on the same day?"

"Bella...we're twins," she said. "I know its hard to believe I and that thing came out on the same day...but yup."

"Wow," I said. Then again how could they both be the same age and come out in the same year. That was the only logical explanation.

"Well I got to go, come on Jazzy," she said while pulling Jasper along with her. "See yah guys," he said and left with her.

Emmet and Rose left soon after and I got up and decided to start walking to class. The day was nice and there was sunshine but luckily it wasn't too hot and wasn't chilly..just right. I loved weather like this, unlike Forks with the constant rain and chilling wind.

I arrived at the class and noticed know one was in their seats...but they were somewhere else.

A group of about 20 girls were surrounded by a table at the far corner of the room. My eyebrow raised as I tried to figure out why, then sighed. I noticed at the top of the group was a blob of bronze. That cleared my question.

I averted my eyes from the group and took a look at my surroundings. It defiantly looked like a culinary class. There were about 20 black desk tops, each of which had an stove and oven built into it. There were also drawers that in my guess contained cooking appliances.

I smiled...this was perfect. I decided to pick a seat and took a seat at the second row from the front. I placed my bag down and sat down on the high chairs.

The teacher wasn't here yet and I wished he or she was. I tried not to get irritated by the giggles in the back, but it was hard.

"Ladies...ladies there's enough of me to go around..one at a time," I heard his voice. I rolled my eyes but didn't turn around.

"So how about coming to my house tonight Edward?," I heard one of the girls say.

"Umm..id love to," he replied. I wanted to gag.. "OH Eddie..what about me...i'm so much better than her," said another one.

"You too..don't worry." Was this guy serious..he just promised two girls to himself..in front of them.

"You can have me next," said another one. Well I guess the girls are stupid too..how could they not care. What the hell was wrong with these people!

"Unbelievable," I muttered. Just then the teacher rushed in.

"Sorry i'm late class, but everyone take your seats," she said. "Oh looks like its only girls."

The giggling stopped and I heard all of them shuffle to find their seats. The teacher stood at the front of the class, with her hands on her hips. She looked about 40, and had on a skirt with a blouse and heels. Normal teacher dress wear.

"Hey Mrs. Perry," I heard Edward call out.

Mrs. Perry had a surprised look on her face but quickly composed it. "Oh Mr. Cullen...what a surprise to see you here. I didn't think this was your forte," she said.

"Oh this is most defiantly my forte," I hinted a smirk on his face..but of course didn't dare to look. I wanted to stay hidden as long as I could. I wasn't much for attention..especially from him.

"Well I hope you don't mind being the only boy here," she said.

"Of course not," he said. "This is absolutely fine."

She stared in wonder at him, then shook her head slightly. "Alright well find a seat Mr. Cullen," she said and turned to retrieve something from her bag.

I quickly took a peek and noticed all the girls had taken separate seats, so that each had one chair left open and all the tables had seated one girl, who were all looking at Edward to sit next to them.

I took in Edward's figure, which was thankfully turned away from me. He seemed to be looking at each girl. Was he picking which one was the best..pathetic much?

"You can sit next to me..prince Edward," said a blonde chic at the back.

"NO he can sit next to me," said brunette, two rows away from me.

"I think he would prefer to sit next to me," sneered a red head from behind me. I looked at her..which was a mistake because Edward's eyes were on her...but then turned to look straight at me.

OH HELL NO, my mind screamed out. I quickly dashed my head a around and stared at the black board. Please don't come here, please don't come here, I prayed.

Unfortunately I heard footsteps and the seat next to mine shift and someone took a seat. Damn! I could hear gasps from all the girls and noticed the one in front of me glare at me.

I blushed and looked down. "Well hello Bella...," I heard him say.

I took a deep breathe and faced him. "Edward...," I said through clenched teeth. So much for not being the center of attention!

"Didn't see you come in," he said.

"Yeah well you were a bit busy," I replied.

"Ah yes..but you should have said hi."

I glared at him. "Maybe I didn't want to."

He smiled. "Well do you mind if I sit here, its the only available seat."

"The only available seat..take a look around Edward there are 19 other available seats...those that actually want you in them."

"Yes but this one seems the most comfortable..has the best view too," he said smirking.

"Alright class welcome to the culinary arts, as you already know I am Mrs. Perry."

I ignored his last comment and turned to watch the teacher as she told us about what we would be doing in this course.

"Cooking is an art, its a passion, and if you love it then you will most likely succeed at anything you make."

I could defiantly tell she loved to cook by the look in her eyes as she talked about it. "So for those of you that do not care for it...I suggest you leave," she said looking at the girls.

I hinted she knew the reason why most of them were here in the first place as she looked at Edward and sighed. "Alright well here pass these around," she said handing papers to the girl in the front row to pass out to everybody.

When the girl came to our table she kissed the paper and gave it to Edward..which now had a lipstick stained kiss on it. He winked at her and she smiled.

The turned to leave without handing me one but Edward stopped her. "Katie..you forgot Bella's paper," he said.

I gaped at him. Katie glared at me and literally threw a paper at me. Edward caught it for me and handed it to me. I took it from his hand and pulled but he held a tight clutch on it.

I tried pulling again but nothing. "Edward really this is a bit immature don't you think?"

He shrugged and let go. "Would it hurt you to say thank you once in a while," he said.

"I have nothing to say thank you for."

"But i've done so many things for you."

"Well I never asked you to do them now did I?"

"True you have a point there," he said.

The teacher began telling us about the class and what it has to offer. I tried paying attention but Edward would not top staring at me!

I used my hair as a curtain but I could still feel his gaze. I heard the paper being torn next to me and a few seconds later a paper ball flew onto my side of the desk.

I ignored it and stared at the teacher. "Bella," I heard him whisper. "Bella." Still ignored him. I heard him sigh. I felt him shove at my foot and I bit the inside of my lip. Oh how I wanted to scream at him!

I felt another nudge and looked at him. "WHAT!", I whisper harshly to him. He pointed to the piece of paper.

I shook my head and mouthed a no. He nudged at my foot and I still didn't respond. He then proceeded to stomp down on my foot, with much force and I jumped in response to the pain.

"Ow," I squeaked. The teacher stopped talking and looked at me.

"Is there something the matter?," she asked. I blushed...great...just great..

"No sorry...," I said and quickly took my seat again. My foot was throbbing and I bit my lip to hold in another yelp.

I grunted and opened the slip of paper.

**Hi Bella**... it read.

I scribbled..

You idiot now a have a freakin bruise that will form on my foot!

I passed it back and he smiled and opened it. I saw him read and write back.

**Well i'm sorry but if you just opened it when I said too then I wouldn't have had to do that..but now we are even =)**

Even..even how..you mean because I stepped on your foot...you said you didn't even get a bruise..gosh I want to just...

**Just what...kiss me...don't hold back**

Oh I have other plans like I don't know hit you with this pan in the drawer

**Who knew you could be so violent**

Well some people seem to just bring out this side of me

**Im glad I heat you up**

Whats your problem..why don't you go bother someone else

**Your taking this the wrong way...stop resisting Bella...stop denying your feelings. **

stop denying my feelings..ok then shall I proceed with what I want to do...like hurt you

**...being feisty again...i love it **

you are unbelievable!

**And your cute**

I tried not to feel anything with that comment. Remember Bella..he just wants to screw you...

shut up

**It was a compliment**

I got stuck and he reached over and stole the paper back from me.

**stuck..knew it..so just stop resisting and you can have me...I know you like me Bella and i'll be in your dreams tonight..lets make those dreams reality**

That douche!

yes if I ever had dreams about you it would be because I was having a nightmare!

**OUCH **

You want me to make that a reality ouch

**Bella Bella Bella **

Pig, idiot, douche, a-hole, jerk..choose your pick

Just then the class was over and the teacher dismissed us. Immediately a storm of girls surrounded our desk and I squeezed through and out the door.

I sure hoped this wasn't going to be like this everyday, otherwise I might just have to drop the class. But no I wasn't going to do that and give Edward any kind of satisfaction.

"Bella..." I heard the doof call out.

I turned to see him run up to me. "You know Edward I like you the more I see you less," I said.

"Aww come on Bella."

"Don't you come on me." "Look i'm hungry and very irritable right now..so I suggest you just run along back to your fan group and not piss me off!"

"Your right I want to apologize, I should be more considerate of your feelings," he said. He looked so serious and I would have believed him except for the fact that he started laughing.

"Oh sorry sorry, I couldn't help it."

I glared and started walking away. "Wait hold on...how about we have dinner...get to know each other."

"I already know you well enough thank you very much."

"Aww come on...I promise to behave."

"Edward...I already have a date tonight," I said smirking.

"Wait wait wait...with who Mike," he said disgustedly.

"Yes because he just so happens to be my boyfriend remember," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Who is your boyfriend?," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned and stared wide eyed at none other than Mike.

* * *

**Hmm..more trouble for poor Bella....well...**


	10. Papparazi

**I do not own twilight, or the characters, or the books, and I am not Robert Pattinson's girlfriend...I simply own this idea/plot for the story **

**READ**

**Thanks for the reviews...and this is a very long chapter..longest actually..and 14 pages...so you guys have got to give me something here...**

* * *

Omg what the hell! How do these people just spring out of nowhere!

"Mike," I said wide eyed and surprised.

"Uh yeah hey Bella," he said confused probably by my reaction.

"Hey there my...boyfriend," I said tracing my finger over his chest.

I turned to look at Edward and noticed him watching looking back and forth at Mike and I.

"I'm so glad to see you...we're still on for our date tonight right," I said with my eyes wide.

"Uh..yeah I came to talk to you about that...so should I pick you up at 6pm..then," he said. I noticed he turned his eyes to Edward when he said the last part.

"Yes that would be prefect," I said a little too enthusiastically.

"OK great," he said. "Well I have to get to class but I'll see you later on," he said with a smile.

"Yup Bye," I said. Then gave him a hug. At first he stiffened, then hugged me back. We pulled part and he revealed a huge smile. I instantly felt bad for using him like this.

"Wow," I heard him whisper and leave. I watched him go and sighed.

I almost forgot Edward was there until I heard him clear his throat. "Yes," I said and turned to face him.

"Well don't you too look happy," he said with his eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Well Mike seemed quite surprised by the hug..as if he didn't see it coming..the look people make when they have no clue what's going on," he said.

"I don't know what your talking about," I stated simply and tried not to blush.

"Uhmm," he said but didn't say anything else. "Well I guess I'll see you later," he said with a smile and left.

"Yeah," I replied and then wondered what he meant by see you later...was there a double meaning in that...or was he really going to see me later...?

This was confusing and I let the thought slide. It was no use to think about what Edward said.

* * *

"Interesting," said Alice as she curled my hair to get me ready for my date with Mike.

"Interesting," I repeated. "Thats all you can say?" I had told her about what had happened during my culinary class with Edward.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" She sighed. "This is typical of him...to chase the girl..he just has to get them all so this is just another challenge...well the only one all other girls just go for him, your giving him a run for his money." "Im glad...keep at it."

"Well I hope he gives up soon...and stops waisting his time."

"Bella...you would be worth it for a change, your smart, beautiful, funny, fun, with an actual personality and brain." "Your great, you just need to start believing that."

"Thanks Alice, quite the talk there," I said.

"Well if its worth anything, it was all true," she said. "Now come on and take a look, I'm done and if I do say so myself you look amazing," she said in a high pitched voice.

I turned to the mirror and smiled. "Wow, who knew?"

"I always did, your welcome."

"Thanks," I said and gave her tiny frame a hug.

"Mike should be here soon." I searched for my purse and found Alice had already gotten it ready, and with a pair of black flats in hand. "Your amazing," I said taking both the items.

"I know, well have fun on your date and i'll talk to you later, Jazzy and I are spending the night together so i'm not going to be here when you get back, but i'll see you in the morning."

"K go ahead, see yeah Alice," I waved her a goodbye as she left out the door. Now all I have to do was wait for Mike. He should be here in another five minutes.

I passed the time watching T.V and soon enough heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breathe, put on a smile and opened the door. I imagined Mike standing at my door with a smile and maybe a flower in hand....but what I didn't expect was Edward with my vision which I couldn't deny was much better.

Instead of a flower, he held a bouquet of Lilly's in hand, with his gorgeous crooked smile that made my knees go weak. Was he really here...did I fall asleep...was I dreaming? I mentally shook my head.

"Surprise," he said.

"Edward!," I said completely surprised.

"You look great..wow," he said taking in my appearance.

"Thanks....now what the hell are you doing here...and where is Mike?" "Did you do something!"

"Why do you assume I did something?" "I did nothing, Mike simply could not make it tonight, he send his apologies, and these flowers. Well he sent you these weird flowers that were ugly, so I bought these instead, so I suppose these are from me then," he said with a smile.

"And you know he can't make it because?"

"Because, I ran into him and he told me to tell you," he stated simply.

"He told you.....to..tell me?," I asked. It wouldn't make sense for Mike to do that, considering the fact that he hated Edward.

"Edward what are you not telling me?"

He sighed, "Can't you just be happy that i'm here."

"Shallow much..I mean really don't you ever get tired of hearing your obnoxious voice all day?"

"Do you ever get tired of being so resistant?"

I glared at him and he did the same. "Edward."

"OK ok...he seemed a little irritated and I went over to ask him what was wrong and he said that something came up at home and that he wouldn't be able to make it to the date, so I offered to tell you and he agreed...is that such a bad thing?"

"No I guess not...," I said.

"OK then...well your all ready and I have nothing major to do...so why don't we spend some time together then?"

"Well," I started to say but he cut me off.

"I'll be on my best behavior, no sexual remarks, come on Bella..don't spoil the fun," then he put on the most intense look in his eyes...like dazzling me again. Thats when I knew I couldn't resist. Thats bad right?

"Err..ok," I said.

"Great," he replied enthusiastically. "Well here are your flowers."

"Thanks," I said and took then in to find a vase to put them in. I found one near the kitchen, filled some water and snuck them in. They looked so beautiful, lilly's were one of my favorites and I swooped down to smell them.

"They smell lovely right," I heard him say from behind me. I blushed, I didn't realize he was there.

I nodded. "Yeah their one of my favorite...after freesias," he said.

"Why freesias,?" I asked. I knew they weren't really that common, much less that a guy would know them by name.

"I..um, no reason just cause," he said. I hinted that he didn't exactly want to tell me, but I let it go. "Well If your done sniffing flowers...are you ready to go?"

"Yes...so where are we going?," I asked once we were out the door.

"Oh its a surprise," he said and led me to the campus grounds toward the parking lot. It was starting to get dark and I could see the sun getting ready to set. Altogether the sky was beautiful.

We neared the parking lot and he walked over to this amazing car. I stared in awe. "This is your car!"

He smiled, "More like my life," he replied.

"Iv'e never seen a car like this...wow." (picture on profile..the first car =))

"Yeah..I got it specially made..I clean it myself," he said sounding proud.

I faked a gasp, "You clean it yourself...my my...how amazing," I said sarcastically.

"Well I could ask my people to do it, but I need some quality time with my...child."

He opened the door and walked to my side to ope my door for me. "Well aren't you a gentlemen," I said.

"My mother did teach me to be a proper man."

"Then what happened to your personality?"

"Well I taught myself that," he said while I got into the car and he closed the door behind me. He then swiftly walked to the driver side and got in.

"So...what car did you total?"

He let out a chuckle. "Oh it was no where near as amazing as this. I don't use this car to race."

Well he defiantly loved this car...or cars in general. I wondered what he would think of my car back home. It was an old red chevy truck. Most people looked disgustedly at it, but I loved it. I defiantly saw myself in it. Sure it did't go more than 50 mph without wheezing but as long as it got me someplace, it was good for me.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked once we were out of the campus grounds.

"Nothing really...just about my car back home and what you would think of it."

"Is it bad,?" he asked.

"Umm maybe to you."

"I see...what car is it."

"A truck."

He turned to look at me in an odd way. "What," I asked feeling self conscious.

"Nothing...its just that I can't picture you in a truck."

"Is that an insult?"

"No...i'm just stating my opinion."

"I see," I said. "So what no girls what to hang with you tonight?"

"I'm with the one who I want to be with," he said lightly. I blushed but looked at him and noticed he had a genuine smile and was staring at me.

"Oh...err..so where are we going exactly," I asked trying to change the topic to something else.

"Well your in England....so how about some sight seeing and dinner?"

"But its already 6:30..what are we supposed to see?"

"Things along the way," he said simply. "OK," I replied.

"If you look out the window you'll see the Palace of Westminster," Edward said while mimicking a tour guides voice. I laughed at his tone and looked out the window. The palace was beautiful. "Wow," I whispered.

"Yes its quite nice." I nodded. We continued driving and Edward showed me more sites.

"Are we far from the palace?," I asked.

"No...actually...we are just about to pass it," he said. I pressed my face eagerly to the window and tried to spot the castle. I heard him chuckle at my actions and ignored it. The car stopped at a stop light and I noticed people in other cars were staring at me. I slumped into the seat and Edward raised his eyes at me.

"What are you doing Bella?," he asked with a smile.

"People are like staring straight at us," I said.

"Silly Bella...my cars window is tinted black..they can't see through it."

"Oh," I said and sat back up. "Right I forgot."

"Bu that does brick up something else." I forgot about what this car will bring us."

"What do you mean by that?"

He sighed, "I mean everyone well most people know this car...know that it belongs to me...looks like you will be in the public eye today," he said the last part quietly.

"Wait wait...public eye," I squeaked. "As in...camera's..pictures...people...attention!"

"Yes that is what this means."

"But to make you feel better...there is the castle," he said pointing out my window. I followed his finger and my mouth literally dropped open! "This...is the castle...this is where you live!"

"Yup," he said.

"That...is..amazing," I said and he continued driving.

"Yeah...its big..I love it..but I like the college to."

"How big is your dorm?"

"About as big as yours...well bigger but I live by myself." "So here we are," he said and parked the car in front of a restaurant. Edward stepped out and walked over to open my door. I smiled when he offered his hand and I gladly took it. Right when we touched an electric current just shot through my arm...it wasn't like and actual shook but more of a passionate moment. It felt good.

We both paused as if we both had felt it...had he felt it? I came back to my senses and got out. He closed my door and started to lead me to the restaurant door. I looked up to see the name of the restaurant and read Bella Italia. How ironic?

We were almost to the door when flashes started coming and blinding my eyes. "Prince Edward..over here...who is that..current girlfriend..whats your name..sweetie!," Yelled the camera man.

I covered my eyes from the bright flashes as more and more people started coming an surrounding us. Edward tried shooing the crowd but it was no use. More questions kept being thrown out. I turned and my head bumped into Edward's chest.

"Over here...over here," the camera men kept yelling. "Is this your new girlfriend?," asked some guy.

"No she's just a friend," said Edward in an irritated voice.

"Well you both look to nice to be just friends...is this a date..how long have you been going out...what about your other girls...do they know..how is college?"

There were just so many questions and it was so overwhelming! "Alright come on...come on move out of the way..don't make us use force," said 3 guys dressed in black that looked like bouncers.

"We got your back Edward," said one of them. "Thanks Bob," said Edward and guided me into the restaurant. Once we were inside I let out a deep breathe, but then realized everyone was looking at us in the restaurant.

"Oh..not over then," I whispered.

"Im sorry about that Bella," said Edward quietly in my ear.

"Well I suppose this was unavoidable."

"Hello Prince Edward," said a waitress.

"Yes hi..can we get a table for two."

"Sure right this way," she said and lead us to a table. I got ready to sit down but Edward shook his head and I stopped.

"Umm is there any other place..like somewhere less...public," he said taking a look around at everyone who was looking at us.

"Oh yes sure no problem," she said and led us to and Edward acceptable table.

"Thank you," said Edward and we both sat down.

"Your welcome, i'm Sandy and i'll be your server, can I get you guys something to drink?," she asked. I liked her, at least she wasn't ogling and creeping on us.

"Bella," Edward asked.

"Oh um i'll have a coke," I said. "Make that two," said Edward.

"Sure no problem, here are your menus and i'll be back with your drinks," said Sandy and left.

"Well that was an experience," I said with a smile.

"Well I told you..and i'm sorry about that."

"Its alright...plus i'm guessing being friends with the royal family would have brought that sometime," I said.

"I suppose so..so tell me about yourself Bella."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well what do you want to know?," I asked truly curious as to why he had this sudden interest.

"You know..everything..your favorite color, sport, food,..you know?"

"Umm ok...well my favorite color is..green," then stopped talking and blushed. I realized my favorite color was not green, in fact it was blue except it all changed when I looked into Edward's eyes when I answered the question.

"What?," asked Edward.

"Nothing..nothing," I said. "So where was I..oh yes..um my favorite sport..well..," then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing," he asked.

"Its just that..sports is soo not my thing..i'm not very uncoordinated," I replied.

"Oh," he said. "Huh."

"What about you," I asked. "What's your favorite things?"

He took a deep breathe..., "Well...my favorite sport..is cricket."

"Hmm yes I have heard of that sport," I said and he chuckled.

"Umm I hope so."

"And...," said.

"And what?," he asked.

"Well what else about you, you said yourself that apparently I don't know anything about you...so.."

"Umm true I did say that," he said. "But ok..well my favorite food is sandwiches...you know I love those subs," he said.

"Well thats different," I said.

"Yup..and my favorite color is....," he hesitated.

"You can tell me...i'll still think your a man," I said thinking maybe he was embarrassed.

"Brown," he said.

I raised my eyebrow...., "Brown," I repeated." "Why brown?"

"Because...brown's nice," he said.

"Brown's nice?"

He nodded. "Is there another reason,?" I asked. "I mean who likes brown...no offense but its kinda ugly..."

"Hmm well thats your opinion..but on some people it looks amazing," he said staring into my eyes.

"Uh...people?," I asked unsure what he meant.

"Your eyes are brown," he said.

I was speechless...he seemed like he truly meant it..it wasn't like before when he was mocking me.

We just sat there staring at each other until Sandy came back with our drinks. "Well here you are and have you guys decided on what you want to eat?"

"Bella," said Edward. "Umm I looked down to the menu and picked the first thing my eyes laid eyes on. "Spinach ravioli," I said. She nodded and Edward ordered some pasta.

She left us again and we were both quite. Edward asked me more questions about myself and soon dinner was over. We ordered some dessert and headed out. Thankfully the press had died down and the body guards led us to the car.

Edward like a gentlemen opened my door again and then started to drive back. It was 9:30 and we spent the time listening to music. Edward had taste like mine. Something I didn't expect either.

We arrived back at the campus and we walked back to my dorm. It was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. I liked this Edward and I wondered how much of this was the real him.

We got to my door and I looked for my keys. I unlocked the door and turned to face him.

"Edward...at first I thought this wouldn't be a good idea...but tonight was nice...you were nice."

"Well its nice to know you think i'm...nice," he said with a smirk.

"Oh don't go back to being a jerk now," I said and playfully slapped his arm.

He chuckled, "Alright...I'm back to being sweet," he said still smiling.

"How much of this was real Edward," I asked.

He looked deeply at me. "How much ever you want it to be," he said. I frowned...that wasn't the answer I was looking for. He sighed, "Bella...i'm just kidding...it was all real," he said and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella," he said and turned to leave. I stared after him, and when he disappeared I lifted my hand to touch the spot where his lips touched my cheek. It tingled and I smiled. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I changed and got into bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

I immediately woke up with a start and looked into Alice's and Rose's eyes.

"Omg guys...what," I said. "Omg am I late..oh god!," I said and jumped out of bed and gathered my things for a shower.

Great I was going to be late...no no no!

"Bella no not that...would you like to explain this!," Alice said and threw a news paper down on my bed. Confused, I picked it up and gasped at the headlines.

It read... _PRINCE EDWARD'S NEW GIRLFRIEND _

I looked down at the article and saw a picture of us together.....KISSING!

**so you guys gotta give me something here....**


	11. Edward fix this!

**So I should probably say this...I do not own twilight..or the books...or the characters...neither do I own Robert Pattinson...and I confess he is not my boyfriend...and...la di da di da....continuing on...**

* * *

I stared with shock at the paper in my hand. "OK this is not what it looks like!," I said.

"Really...then what is it?," asked Rose.

"We never kissed!," I said in disbelief.

"OK so you guys didn't kiss...but you were together...how did that happen, weren't you on a date with Mike?"

I groaned, and slumped down on the bed. "No, Mike couldn't make it and Edward showed up at the door and asked me to hang out with him." "He wasn't acting like a jerk, and it was actually really nice." But we got into trouble with the press and, I just don't seem to understand how they could get a picture of us kissing, this has to be fake...I mean we never kissed...ever...I swear," I said looking at them.

"Alright well we believe you, we should have known you wouldn't do something like this," said Alice.

She gave me a hug and apologized. "They must have photoshopped this picture then," said Rose. "This is unbelievable that they would do something like this!"

"Computer's these days," said Alice.

"How many people are going to see this?"

"Everyone who reads and watches the news," replied Alice.

I groaned, "Great...just wonderful, I didn't think it would turn into this," I whined.

"Don't worry we will try and fix this," said Rose.

"Yeah, but lets not worry about this now," said Alice. "You should be happy you don't have any classes today, but we do so just relax at home and we'll come back and see what we can do."

I nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed. I walked out of the bathroom and heard voices in the living room.

I walked in and noticed that Jasper and Emmet were here. "So you and Eddie huh," said Emmet.

I groaned again. "Emmet!," said Rose.

"What, I saw the news!," he shrugged.

"No Emmet, there is no me and Edward...it was just a simple dinner that turned into this press entertainment thing," I said exasperated and threw my hands up.

"Alright well chill out," he said. "So...you guys kissed?"

"NO!"

"OK ok," he said with a goofy smile.

"I'm going to be mocked...oh god what is Mike going to think!"

"Well its not like he's your real boyfriend, Edward just thinks so," said Alice. "So he can't be upset with you for that...you are available he knows that."

"But it was supposed to be Mike and I on a date yesterday and now I probably seem like some whore like every other girl," I said frowning.

"Aw w Bella it will be ok," said Rose giving me a reassuring hug.

I nodded, "I hope so..., you guys should get to class I don't want to make you late."

"We should, alright bye Bella, we'll come and see you at lunch," said Jasper.

I nodded and they all left. I sighed and decided I would take a shower to calm myself down. The water relaxed my muscles and I stayed there just standing there for about half an hour until I realized I wasn't getting anywhere and got out.

I dried myself with a towel and put on a pair of shorts and a v neck shirt. I blow dried my hair and applied some make up, that Alice had now programmed into my mind to do and grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I realized I had to see Mike and explain to him about what had really happened. I did not want to be like other girls, especially when I told him I wasn't.

The minute I walked onto the campus where everyone was, I noticed people were staring at me and whispering to each other. I suddenly felt like I wanted to run back into my room, look the door and hide till this would die down. No Bella you can't do that...as long as you know the truth then it doesn't matter what other people think," said my mind.

Right, I mentally said to myself and continued walking. Mike had told me where his dorm was and I knocked on his door and waited.

"Who is it," I heard his voice say.

"Hi Mike...its me Bella," I said.

"Oh," he said and opened the door. He didn't have on his usual puppy dog smile, but I supposed this wasn't the time for that.

"Hey," I said.

"Yeah."

"Mike I just came to tell you what really happened yesterday."

"Its ok..its not like your mine, your available still..and if you want to go out with that jerk then that's...just great," he said.

"But I didn't go out with him...it was just a dinner. Trust me it wasn't a date."

"What about the kiss?"

"It was fake...we never kissed, the press probably photoshopped it, your have to believe me."

He was silent. "Mike?"

"Yeah I guess I believe you," he said.

"Good...cause nothing happened." "So why couldn't you come yesterday?"

"My uncle had come to visit and we haven't seen him in a while and my mom wanted me to come and see him."

"Oh..ok," I replied.

"Yeah sorry for ditching you....but I guess I gave Cullen a chance," he muttered the last part.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"Because, he always gets everything and loves attention, doesn't care for anything else...steals girls..my girls," he said getting angrier and angrier.

"So he stole one of your girlfriends?"

He nodded. "Oh...I guess you could be mad tat him for that."

"Sorry Bella but I have to get ready for class," he said.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"No its ok...so about our date....do you want to re schedule?"

I wasn't expecting that...I didn't want to but I felt bad. "Sure," I said.

Man why did I have to be so....god.

"Great, how about this weekend then?"

"Yeah sure," I said quietly.

"K bye Mike," I said and walked out the door. I heard him say goodbye and I left.

I was once again out in the open but thankfully not many people were staring this time. Or they didn't notice me. I didn't know what to do now, but continued walking. I had 4 hours to kill, and I wished someone was here.

"Well, well well if it isn't Isabella Swan," I heard someone sneer my name. I turned to face Tanya Denali. She had her hand son her hips and her eyes glared at me. Her posy of Jessica and Lauren were at her side. What a nice way to meet, I thought.

"Uh h Yes," I said.

"Don't uh h yes me," she spat. "You may be new here and friends with the Cullen's but I own this school, and I own Edward so back off!," she said with venom in her voice.

"I'm not with Edward," I replied.

"You better not be, and If I ever see you with him, near him, talking to him...there will be hell, do you understand?," she said as if she wad speaking to a naughty child.

Who was she to talk to me like that? But I was kinda afraid of her. "Edward's all yours," I said. "I don't want him."

She continued to glare, "Well i'm glad we have an understanding," she spat and walked off. I sighed after she left. Great...now I have an enemy. Stupid Edward!

"Bella are you ok," I heard a girls voice behind me. I recognized that voice and turned.

"Hey Angela, yes I'm fine but I think I just made myself an enemy with Tanya Denali."

"Yeah she isn't exactly the best person to make enemies with," she said with a smile. "But I'm guessing its because of Edward."

"You read the papers," I asked.

"No I got this tweet."

"Oh of course," I said exasperated. "I bet everyone knows," I moaned.

"Don't worry this type of stuff happens all the time, with all of Edward's girlfriends," she said.

"But i'm not Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh thanks god...," she let out a sigh of relief.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "I hoped it wasn't true."

"Don't worry its not, and I still can't seem to figure out how they did that whole kiss picture?"

"The press, what can you say?" "So what are you doing today?," asked Angela.

"Noting much...just waiting for everyone to finish class so that we can do something."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"I was just getting to class, and here it is," she said. "Your lucky your off today."

"Yes I guess."

"See yeah tomorrow Bella," she said and walked off.

Great so I still had 3 and a half hours to kill and decided to walk to the nearby stores. I found this book store and smiled. I hadn't been able to bring my books here and decided I would get some new ones.

I got so lost when I go into book stores. My mother would always tease me about this being my second home. Speaking of mother I should probably call her soon.

I walked through the aisles and picking up books I thought were interesting. In the end I had picked up 5 books and walked to the check out counter to purchase them. The man at the counter was elderly an seemed to be in his 60's.

He smiled when I walked over. "You got everything you need fine," he asked me with a smile.

"Yes thanks, you have a wonderful collection."

"Well thanks you dear...have I seen you before," he said looking at me.

My eyes widened...did he mean as in, the papers and news?

"Oh um i'm not sure...I don't think so," I said.

"Hmm," he said. "Yes I remember now your the Princes's new girlfriend."

"Oh..no i'm not those are all lies," I said.

"I see...well you seem like a fine young lady...you would be good for him, he needs some change if he will ever rule this place."

I smiled, "Yeah." He checked out my books and I paid him the money and took the bag. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem come again," he called out when I walked out of the store. I looked down at my watch and noticed 2 hours had already passed! Wow I really did get caught up in books.

I walked back to my dorm and put away my books. I looked at the clock and realized everyone's class would be over now and walked to the cafeteria. I was right and they were all at the table.

As I walked in everyone quieted down and looked at me. I blushed and tripped but caught myself.

"Alright people stop staring there is nothing to see here Bella Swan is not with Edward...that was Fake so get on with your lives!," I heard Alice yell to the whole crowd.

Everyone immediately looked away and continued their previous conversations. "Thanks Alice," I said.

"No problem...one step closer to clearing this with everyone." "Trust me they won't bother you anymore."

"Their not the people i'm worried about," I muttered referring back to my encounter with Tanya. I sat down and everyone said hello.

"Man your the talk of the school Bella," said Emmet.

"Yeah, I realize that Emmet thanks." I said and took a bite of the french fries on the table.

"Incoming," said Jasper.

"Hmm," I said and realized what he was talking about.

"Well hello there my beautiful gorgeous girlfriend," said his royal velvet voice.

* * *

**soooo**


	12. This could end badly

**Thanks for the feedback...can we get 15 reviews...maybe more...faster update then...**

**Sorry for another short chapter...but hey its a fast update..so here is chapter 12...**

* * *

"Edward I am not your girlfriend!," I said when he sat down next to me.

"Why, I thought we hit it off pretty well yesterday," he said with a smirk.

"Oh wonderful, your back to being a jerk now!."

"No, I'm simply trying to handle the situation."

"You need to fix this Edward....like now!" "Your not the best person to be in a relationship with...people think i'm a slut."

"But this would be a lot easier if we just continued acting like a couple and then have some break up thing."

"We were never acting...it was a simple dinner with a friend," I stated. "Now you need to announce that to everyone."

"So we're friends?," he asked with a smile.

"Maybe if you would just act normal from now on."

"Normal?"

"You know...like not a jerk."

"Edward just fix this," said Rose. "I'm not surprised all problems happen because of you."

"Nice talking to you to Rose," said Edward.

Rose glared back. I sighed, "Look..id love to be friends but some people won't allow me." "Your girlfriend seems to have some issues."

"Which girlfriend?," he asked with his eye brows cringed.

"Which one...see this is why I don't want anything to do with you."

He shrugged, I rolled my eyes. "Your girlfriend Tanya..apparently owns you."

"Oh Tanya...she's one heck of a kisser."

Alice faked a gag. "God Edward I thought you were raised to have better taste than that thing," she said.

"Alice..hello to you...wow its been 5 minutes and you haven't kicked me out, this is quite an improvement," said Edward.

"Don't push me Edward, we all just want you to fix this...your the only person people will believe..so go," she said.

"Alright..how about I set up this press conference an we will sort this all out...," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Another incoming," said Jasper.

"Eddie," I heard Tanya's repulsive voice. "What are you doing sitting here," she asked sounding too sweet and took a seat on his lap.

"Just speaking with my dear family," he said.

"I see...hello Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper....Isabella," she sneered my name.

"Tanya," said Alice in a bored voice.

"Sup Tanya," said Emmet.

Jasper put on a fake smile and Rose simply glared. "Looks like we are going to have to de sanitize our table...time to call the terminators," said Rose.

"Oh Rosalie," said Tanya. Rose looked like she was about to pounce on Tanya and rip her hair out. Alice looked like she was going to be behind her next.

"So Eddie I was thinking how about tonight and how we should do something special," she said sounding seductive and flipping her strawberry hair back.

"Hmm Id love to," said Edward in a much better seductive voice. "How about I pick you up at 7," he said.

"Perrrfect," said Tanya. She then gave Edward a kiss, glared at me and said "Ta ta."

"Toodaloo," said Emmet. She looked at him weirdly and left. We all burst out laughing at Emmet's words.

"Good one Emmet," said Jasper.

"What I do?," asked Emmet.

"Uh h..never mind," said Jasper.

"What are you still doing here," said Rose looking at Edward.

"Yeah how can you just have fun with Tanya when you have Bella as your girlfriend...its not right for the public Edward," said Alice.

"Forgot him," I said. "He will...and always will be..a jerk," I said and got up. "Can we go do something?," I asked.

"Yeah let go have a girls night," said Rose. Alice and Rose got up and followed me out. "I'm glad your not taking Edward's pathetic personality to heart," said Rose.

"Well he's not worth it so," I said, but I couldn't get out the feeling we had yesterday when he was actually fun to be around with. If only he could be like that all the time?

We got back to our dorm and watched movies, talked, and did each other's nails. "Well it's getting late and I'm tired, I got class tomorrow guys so good night," I said and got up to stretch.

"Yeah same, goodnight," said Rose. "Night," said Alice.

I pulled the sheets over my body and laid my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

"_Wow this is like a fairy tail...this kind of stuff just doesn't exist," I said while running my fingers through the flower fields. I was standing in a beautiful meadow, and the sun was shinning down which created an amazing glow on the flowers and grass. It was like being in a painting. _

"_Its almost as beautiful as you," I heard a velvet voice say. I smiled and turned to face the man next to me. He took me hands in his and kissed them. "I've never felt this way before," he said. _

"_I love you Bella," he said. _

"_I love you too," I replied and he leaned in to my face and cupped my face in his hands. His face got closer and I closed my eyes and waited to feel his lips on mine. _

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," rand my alarm clock. "Dammit," I muttered and opened my eyes. Just when I get to the good part..I always have to wake up. I grunted and sat up and stretched my arms.

I wondered who the man in my dreams was...is was blurry and I couldn't make out the face. His voice seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finer on it...and why did I have to wake up at the good part. I knew I wouldn't get that dream again...I never get good dreams to reoccur.

"Bella, oh good your up come on and get ready I let you sleep in and now we wont be able to get breakfast with the gang to I made some coffee it's on the table," said Alice.

"K, thanks Alice," I said and got up to gather my clothes. I brushed and had a shower, put in my clothes and headed to the kitchen where Alice was pouring some coffee into two cups.

I picked one up and took a sip. "Ummm this is soo good, great coffee."

"Thank you....its the only think I can actually make," she said and took a sip of hers.

"What time is it?"

"Its 7:50," she said.

"Crap, I have to leave," I said and placed the coffee down to go get my bag.

"Take the coffee with you Bella, its in a disposable cup," she said.

"K thanks, see you later," I called out as I walked out the door. I was glad I had put on a tang top and shorts because it was hot outside. Just the way I liked it. I had literature today with Angela and I smiled.

I finished my coffee and threw it in a nearby garbage can and walked into the classroom. I saw Angela seated at the middle row and smiled as I sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Bella, how was the rest of your day yesterday..hopefully not too bad?"

"No it was good...I didn't have any other major encounters like Tanya," I replied.

"Good to hear," she said with a smile. The teacher then walked in and called the class to order and began the lesson. I took notes and pretty soon it was over.

"Well see yeah Bella," said Angela.

"Yeah bye," I said and walked to the direction to the cafeteria. My phone started to vibrate and I searched through my bag and found it. I had gotten a text from Alice.

_We r all at our dorm, _

_so come here, we hav take out =)_

_-Alice_

I texted her back

_k, see u soon =)_

I turned the other direction and walked back to the dorm. "Hey guys," I called as I walked through the door.

"Bellsy!," yelled Emmet and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmet...can't...breathe," I said struggling to get out of his chokehold.

"Oops sorry," he said and let go. I filled myself back up with air. "Jeez Emmet," I said.

"I forgot how tiny you were squirt," he said ruffling my hair.

"Don't mess up her hair I worked hard on it," said Alice.

"I worked hard on it," mocked Emmet in a squeaky voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So why are we here?," I asked walking into the kitchen to grab some chinese food from the table and started munching on it. I loved the paper food container that they packed the chinese food in.

"We are here because our doofus brother set up an appointment with the press to talk about your situation and we would all like to see how this goes." "Knowing my brother this can only end in one way...badly," said Alice and switched the T.V on.

The news reporter came on the screen. "And we are back with Prince Edward Cullen and he is here to talk about his new girlfriend Bella Swan."

"Oh I do not need this," I groaned.

"This should make it better," said Rose. "He better not mess up," she added.

"Well i'm comfy," said Emmet sitting on the couch with some food.

I stood standing and began to eat more food. "Prince Edward its so nice to have you on the show," said the lady.

"Well its nice to be here," he said.

"Well lets get down to business, so tell because we all want to know...who is Bella Swan..and happened to the much talked about Tanya Denali?"

"Well...we can't always stay with the same girl..right," said Edward with a laugh and draped his leg over the other.

"Wrong answer Edward," said Alice.

"Great already a bad start," muttered Rose.

"Oh this should be good," said Emmet.

"I'm thinking maybe I should have gone with him," said Jasper.

"Oh boy," I said.

Maybe Alice was right....this would end badly!

* * *

**I wanted to keep going but I have nooo time, and I have to get some school work done..so this is it for today and i promise to work on a longer chapter for next time...so tell me what you think...**


	13. Edward Screwing Up

**Thanks for the reviews guys and you know ur feedback it pretty amazing and you do not realize how happy I get when I open my mail and see reviews and alerts...I get so ecstatic! ...plus I love responding to them..hehe**

**enjoy edward screwing up more **

* * *

I stared at the T.V and waited for them to continue talking. I sure hoped Edward knew what he was supposed to do!

"Well yes, who ever really stays with the same person," said Chanel who was the interviewer.

"Exactly..I was just having some fun..you know..," said Edward and then stopped.

"What is he doing!," yelled Alice to the T.V screen. Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"What I mean to say is..Bella Swan is just this girl at the university that I met, we aren't together." "Just friends, and it was a simple dinner amongst friends," said Edward.

"Well i'm glad he cleared that up," said Rose. "But i'm guessing there is more."

"Well as long as he has that out of the way then i'm cool...i'm glad Edward didn't screw up," I said and continued eating in peace.

"And really Bella Swan guys...you've seen her picture right..she is soo not my type, I need girls with better class and Bella just doesn't have that spark," said Edward.

Ok, that was Edward screwing up! I mouth dropped open. "Oh he did not just say what I think he just said," replied Emmett with a goofy smile.

"Oh...," said Jasper.

"Oh know," moaned Alice.

"Yup, there's the dumb-ass," said Rose while shaking her head.

"Oh I am so going to kill him!," I said through clenched teeth. What the hell was his problem...does he have no fear?

"No spark..well Bella Swan does seem like an attractive girl, you can't deny that," said Chanel.

"Well yes Bella is attractive but she has some issues," replied Edward in a very relaxed tone.

"What kind of issues?"

"Oh..you know..she's so resistant, and see seems like very snotty..you know like people who think highly of themselves," said Edward.

"OMFG," said Alice.

"Oh that idiot is soo going to get it," said Rose in a menacing tone.

"Does he not realize what he is saying?," I said wide eyed.

"Yup I defiantly should have gone with him," said Jasper. "Sorry Bella."

"Its not your fault...and I think highly of myself...he should look in a mirror!"

"Man I love this," said Emmett. "No offense Bella," he added.

"Um some taken," I said and huffed.

We all quieted again to listen to what else Prince charming had to say. "And I mean she never appreciates the things I do for her." What the hell has he done for me other than cause irritation, I thought.

"Well what have you done for her?," asked Chanel.

"I helped her around the university campus, I stopped her from falling, and I even made sure she wasn't late for class, I mean who would do that..especially me," he said. It was he was talking to a therapist about his problems. So casual...what is he trying to do?

Someone has a hot head, the voice in my mind muttered. I shook my head in disbelief. I wondered what else could come out of his mouth? "How many people are watching this?," I asked.

"You really want to know?," asked Alice. I nodded. "Well..basically...everyone," she said.

"Oh wonderful...so i'm guessing everyone knows me now!"

"Don't worry...things will get better...i'll make sure of it," she said the last part harshly. The interview continued.

"And she never thanked you?"

"Nope..her words were I never asked...," he scoffed. "I should have gotten a thank you. Its the least she could do."

"Well at least we know now you are not into Bella Swan," said Chanel with a laugh. "She sure seems like some girl."

"Err..yeah," said Edward hesitantly. "Im not saying she is bad...but just..not my type."

"So what about the kiss Edward...tell us about the kiss." "Everyone is just dyeing to know what happened!"

"Oh right the kiss, well nothing happened there too, just something the press did." "I don't know how but I hope they don't do it again, or they will have to deal with something bad," said Edward sternly.

"Well i'm sure they are all very sorry for their mistakes." "So your not with Bella..then who are you with?" "Is there a new girl?" "Where is Tanya?"

Edward readjusted his spot on the seat and cleared his throat. "Tanya is still there," he said uncomfortably. Was it me or did he not want to talk about her.

"The last time we saw her in the spot light was 2 months ago is that right?," asked Chanel.

"Uh yes Tanya was away on vacation, she has come back though."

"So you two are going to get together again I presume."

"...Yes..I suppose," said Edward. He didn't seem like he wanted too.

"She does come from a very high class family I hear."

"Yes," said Edward. I wondered what happened to his ...talk? What's with these one word answers?

"Well aren't you two cute..some people though do not approve."

"Well everyone has their opinions," said Edward and ran his fingers through the mess of his bronze hair. To me it looked like sex hair! Yet I couldn't deny it was quite a turn on.

"So lets talk about you ruling," said Chanel. "Tell me your brother Emmett, he is next in line for the throne correct?"

"Yes he is...but its if he wants to of course," replied Edward.

"If he wants to..does he not want to?"

"Well..we haven't really talked about it..we still have plenty of time."

"Yes of course you all are still finishing school, but Emmett does have a girlfriend he has been with for a while right..her name is Rosalie..she too comes from a well to do family."

"Yes..he does and they are very...attached to each other.."

"Attached," repeated Rose. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shhhh he's talking about us," shooed Emmett. I rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"And what do you think of Rosalie..is she fit to rule..when the time comes?"

"I swear is if he..," shhhh Rosie," said Emmett. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I...umm...yeah..she's...she' something..good for my brother," said Edward. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"So you don't like her...she is quite attractive and has been on magazine covers and asked to model for many agencies, so tell me have you ever felt anything for her."

"Umm eww gross," said Rose.

Edward laughed. "Me..see something in Rosalie..haha thats's the funniest thing I have ever heard," said Edward still laughing. I would rather take Bella," he said while controlling his laughter.

"Do you think your parents would mind if I murdered one of their sons," asked Rose sweetly to Alice.

"Oh i'm right behind you," said Alice.

"Does he not realize what he is saying?," I asked completely serious. I was seriously planning on using that pan in culinary class to whack this boy!

"This is the kind of idiocy I question everyday," said Alice shaking her head.

"I mean..Rose is..pretty but not for me..and yes I suppose she can rule..she can be great when she wants to be and her and Emmett are perfect for each other," said Edward.

"Well at least he said something nice," Jasper added.

"Oh I bet you and Alice are up next," said Emmett. He sounded like some over obsessed crazy 14 year old girl that was hearing juicy gossip, and if it were any other time than this I would probably have started cracking up.

Jasper sighed and Alice took a seat next to him. I was still standing and Rose was standing too with her arms crossed, leaning on the couch. I walked to sit on the single recliner and pulled my legs up. I had a feeling there was much more to come.

"Alright well that sums up Emmett and Rosalie so now tell us about your twin sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper who is Rosalie's brother?"

"Well they are also perfect for each other and Jasper is a great guy and I'm glad that he and my sister are together, they balance each other out well," said Edward.

"Why couldn't he say something about us like that," said Emmett.

"Well thats nice to hear and it looks like you like their relationship and care about your sister."

"Yes I care about her very much, even through her craziness," said Edward with a smile. "Its a mystery to me how someone so small can most of the time be so irritating, but I guess all girls are like that...and the shopping trips," he said shaking his head. "Of course I still care about her," he added.

"Aw w how sweet spoken like a true brother," smiled Chanel. "Now about about...do you want to rule the country?"

Edward had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well..not many people see me as the type of person to do that..neither do I..it's a bit too much to handle. If I do say do myself, Emmett isn't exactly the best person either.. So I guess Alice is just the next best thing. Although she would probably pass a law that states everyone one own 100 pairs of shoes or something," he said with a laugh.

"Does she have that many shoes?," asked Chanel.

"Psshh..more than that..its crazy."

Chanel laughed , "Well thats a wrap everybody, thank you Edward for taking your time and coming to talk with us and good day to everyone," said Chanel.

"Its my pleasure," said Edward and got up to shake hands with her. Alice then clicked the T.V off and sighed.

"Well wasn't that interesting?"

"Did you record that?," asked Emmett.

Alice glared. "I guess not," said Emmett in a whispered voice.

"I wonder what mom and dad are going to think?," asked Alice. "One more disappointment I suppose."

"Well their not going to be too happy," responded Emmet and got up to stretch. "But this sort of stuff happens all the time and they know how to clean it up," he added.

"They always have to clean it up, I don't know how much longer it will be until they snap."

"Why is everyone so worked up about Edward, I mean I know he is not the best guy but...its not like he is going to rule."

"Because Bella..its not good for our family if we look bad...and he is not making this any better." "He never does anything good, never comes to any charity reliefs, never shows any good publicity...people hate him...if only he actually took that and tried to change it." "I wish he would actually care for once...that would be nice." "I knows this is going to be in the papers too."

"Well at least he cleared the whole Bella thing right. Your free Bella," said Emmett.

"Oh yes thats good...but know everyone will probably thing i'm some psychotic over in charge drama queen."

"Well all I know is that he has always been a pig headed, selfish, shallow idiot," said Rose. "He will need a miracle to change that."

Jasper nodded. "I hope he's smart enough not to cross paths with us today," he said. "Or else he might not make it to see another girl again...or kiss a girl again," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes cause if I were him, I would keep his pretty little face away from any contact with me," sneered Rose.

"Oh h Rosie, you look sexy when your angry," purred Emmett.

"Emmett, don't make me smack you," she said.

"Sorry," he said. But she simply smiled and kissed him. I smiled at their affection.

"Wait a minute..did he say that me...Emmett Mcarthy Cullen does not fit to rule," said Emmett in a shocked voice.

We all laughed at his late reaction. "Its ok Emmett...your not the only one he talked bad about...he better watch himself," said Alice in an angry voice.

Poor Edward...I sure hoped he was smart enough to stay away..then again...I wanted a crack at him too!

* * *

**so Edward screwing up...is he ever gonna get it in his little pretty head..or does Bella have to come and smack him awake..cause that's whats gonna happen...anywho..review =)**


	14. King and Queen

**Thanks for the reviews guys...u guys r amazing..=)**

**I once again to not own twilight..or the characters...or the books...or Edward Cullen...but i do think they should make an Edward Cullen day..don't u think? haha any-who..enjoy **

* * *

"So what do we do now?," asked Emmett.

"I still have an afternoon class," said Rose unhappily.

"Umm same said Jasper."

"Alright well Emmett, Bella and I don't so..why don't we just..I don't know hang around," suggested Alice.

"Im cool, with that," said Emmett and spread out his body on the couch and switched the T.V on and flipped through the channels.

"Alright well I guess Emmett found what he wants to do, so Bella why don't we go do something...like shopping," she said bouncing up and down.

"Do I have a choice?," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No not really...oh wait I have something even better we can do," she said smiling.

"Umm ok..what is it?," I asked, very curios.

"I'm taking Bella to meet my parents..I told them about you and they want to meet you," she said squealing.

"Wait..wait..wait...you mean your parents....meaning the...king..and queen," I chocked out.

"Obviously," she replied. "Now come on..," she said pulling me out the door. "They will be so excited to finally meet you, and I know what your going to say and don't worry they know that you Edward have nothing going on. I told them you weren't the type of girl," she answered the question ringing in my head.

"Oh ok good...," I said but still extremely nervous. I got into Alice's porsche and noticed there were body guards guarding it. Alice saw me looking and answered my question.

"After what happened yesterday we are just taking precautions," she answered. I nodded my head in understanding and buckled my seat belt. She started the car and speed out of the parking lot onto the public streets.

"Bella, Bella wake up. We are here," I heard Alice's voice and felt her shake me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the castle. She saw me stare and smiled. "Welcome to Windsor Castle," she said.

"Uh..yeah...its much bigger than I thought," I said while getting out of the car.

"Yeah..well its the same to me..come on," she said and dragged my hand. I followed after her and tripped a few times by her pulling.

"Slow down Alice!"

"Come on..come on," she said in a hyper voice.

" nice to see you again," greeted the door man and tipped his hat at us.

"Nice to see you too Alfred, do you happen to know where my parents are?"

"Yes they should be in the garden," he said and smiled at me. "Nice to see you too Miss Swan, they have been waiting for your arrival," he said to me.

I smiled... 'Umm thanks," I said and blushed. Alice simply kept dragging me up the steps and though the massive doors. Once we were inside I stared in awe at the furniture and the look of the rooms. "Wow," I whispered.

"Nice huh, my mom did most of the interior decorations," said Alice. She finally let go of me and I took in my surroundings.

"I can't believe i'm here...now..with you...," I said. "Am I dreaming?," I said not believing this was all happening.

Alice laughed in her soprano bell like voice. "Your not dreaming and this is all happening...would you like me to pinch you?"

"Yes," I whispered not realizing what I was saying while I was still in awe. "Ow," I said and rubbed my arm from where Alice had pinched me. "I didn't mean you had too," I said.

"Well know you know its real..come on i'll show everything else," she said and told me to follow her up the recoiling staircase.

"Since the Castle is really big we all mostly live in the same area..so i'll show you all that ok?" I nodded and ran my hands over the antique railing, and followed her up the stairs. "Well these are some of the rooms," she said pointing to the doors and opened one of them to show me the inside. "Guests sleep here."

"How many rooms does this place have anyway," I asked.

"About a 1,000 rooms," she said like it was nothing where as my mouth was dropped open. "Bella we don't want flies going in there," she said with a smile.

I instantly shut my mouth. "Sorry...but its a lot to take in."

"Yeah I know, but i'm glad I can share this with you...that I can trust you. I don't have many normal friends and I like you a lot Bella.. your like a new sister to me," she said.

"Aw w Alice," I said and gave her tiny frame a hug.

"Its true though," she replied.

"Well i'm glad," I said. She smiled and continued to show me the rest of the rooms.

"This ones mine," she said and opened the door and revealed a room the size of...well my whole first floor of my house. Well...actually maybe bigger.

"Ok this is huge...I may have thought those guest bed rooms were big..but I have been proven wrong. Wow," I said and stepped in after her. "What are you doing at the University dorm when you have this!," I said and pointed with my hands to her whole bedroom.

She laughed... "Remember I want to have a normal University experience," she said. "Now come on...I want to show you my closet," she said and opened the doors.

"Ok..I repeat..huge," I said. She must have had a whole store in her bedroom. There were soo many clothes. "So it looks like you have enough clothes that you never have to repeat for your whole lifetime," I said.

"Pretty much...but clothes go in and out if style and I always have to be one step ahead," she said and sat down on her huge bed.

"Well I can just imagine your childhood," I said and sat down too. Comfy bed, I thought.

"Yup," she said popping the p. "You can't sit down there is no time to waste, let me show you everything else and we can go meet my parents."

The nerves in my stomach then returned when she said "meet the parents."

I sighed and followed after her. She showed me Emmett's, Rose's, Jasper's, and the bathrooms. "What about Edward's room," I asked.

"Oh his is up there," she said and pointed to the staircase that led to another floor.

"Why does he have a bedroom on another floor?"

"Because he thinks he is so special, plus I don't even think his room is open, he always locks it," she said. "Now come one lets go to the garden, its getting late and we need to get back," she said.

I followed behind her and we arrived in the royal gardens. There were maids tending to the flowers and plants and I could make out two people sitting at the tables drinking tea. A man and a women, those must be them. I took a deep breathe and continued to walk toward them.

"No need to be nervous Bella," said Alice. "I can basically feel the nerves radiating off your body. Calm down..its not like their vampires, they aren't going to bite," she said with laugh.

Vampires, I thought. Maybe meeting vampires would be easier than meeting the queen and king! I shook off the nerves and walked side by side with Alice.

"Hey mom, hey dad," said Alice in a bubbly tone and ran up to give them both a hug. It was odd to see her reacting like this..but then again they were her parents. "This is Bella," Alice said and gestured me forward.

I smiled at them..and then blushed. "Its nice to meet you..queen Esme and King Carlisle," I said. I wasn't sure what else to say..this is...shocking!

They both smiled at me. "Well if your Alice's friend and she brought you here then you must be close and trustworthy, so please call me Esme," Esme said.

"And you can call me Carlisle," said Carlisle. "We have heard a lot about you." They were both inhumanly gorgeous. Guess that was where they all got their god like looks from.

"Well all good things I hope," I said.

"Absolutely, and i'm glad your not like all the other girls out there, what has become of girls these days," said Esme. "Edward always brings...some interesting new girls home."

Alice scoffed. "Bella resistance him quite well."

"Yes apparently, we heard the interview. Why did you let him go alone?," asked Carlisle.

"Your right...I should know by now sorry," said Alice and sat down on one of the chairs. A maid came and offered her some tea. "No thanks," Alice politely declined.

The maid then walked over to me. "Would you like some tea Miss Swan," she asked.

I was taken back, I had never experienced this kind of treatment. "No thanks," I said politely.

"You don't have to feel shy," said Esme. "You can have some if you would like."

"Just a little bit then," I said and blushed.

The maid poured me some and I kindly took the cup. I lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip. It was fantastic! I wasn't one for drinking tea..but I liked it.

"So Bella I am very sorry about the publicity and Edward's actions," said Carlisle. Alice pulled out a chair for me to sit down and I sat down.

"Oh its alright...I guess I sort of expected him to do something like that."

Esme smiled, "he has some growing up to do, that's for sure," she then sighed. "Yet he is mature at times. Edward's a good guy."

"When he want's to be," muttered Alice. "And doesn't walk around with all his whor," Esme interrupted then.

"Alice..language."

"I mean...his..girl..friends," corrected Alice.

"Don't worry we will see to it that it gets fixed," said Carlisle. "It will be ok Bella, and just for your protection we have some body guards that will make sure no press comes and irritates you."

"Oh thank you but you don't need to do that," I said. I didn't want to be a burden to them.

"Nonsense, they can be devious."

"Yea I suppose so, and I still can't figure out how they made that picture of us kissing," I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I'm glad I know you aren't like those other girls that just throw themselves at him," said Carlisle.

"Trust me, I don't want anything to so with him, especially after today," I muttered the last part.

"Neither of us do," said Alice.

"Alice don't be so harsh," scolded Esme, but in a teasing voice.

"I'm not the one who you should be worried about...Rose seems quite pissed of...don't be surprised if Edward can't produce heirs of his own after he crosses paths with her," she said.

"Oh boy," said Carlisle. Just then some man that looked like a butler came and tapped on Carlisle shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you sir but the decorators are here for your approval for the designs," he said.

"Why thanks you George, tell them I will be right there."

George nodded and left. Alice gasped, "Omg is this for the ball!," she said bouncing in her seat.

"Yes Alice, calm down...if you would like to know the theme for this year is black and white," said Carlisle and got up to leave. "Bella it was very nice too meet you and once again I like the fact that you are more mature and can actually hold a conversation, unlike other girls. Your welcome here anytime," he said and walked away.

"One more thing," he said. "Happy early birthday," he said with a smile.

I was dumbfounded...birthday..oh my..was it September 12 already? It couldn't be...but how did he know when my birthday was?

"Yes happy birthday Bella...well tomorrow," said Esme and smiled. "I'm sorry but I have to go too but you are..just as Carlisle says, welcome here anytime," she said and surprisingly gave me a warm hug before leaving.

"Than you," I said. They both walked away and I turned to face an questioning Alice.

"Its...your...birthday...tomorrow," she said slowly.

"I guess so....I hadn't realized it was September 12 already..time flies fast," I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said, her voice getting loader towards the end. "Were you even going to tell me it was going to be your birthday," she said.

"I...it slipped my mind," I said trying to cringe away from her scary looking figure.

"Slipped your mind! How do these kind of things slip people's mind!," she said.

I shrugged, "Its no big deal..another birthday...I get one every year," I said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm about this...there is soo much work to be done...I have to make preparation and of course we can't have the party tomorrow on a school day...so this weekend...yes this weekend would be perfect," said Alice.

It seems as though she was talking to herself than to me. "Alice what are you talking about, i'm not going to let you throw a party," I said.

"Who cares about your opinion" she said. "Your going to have the best birthday ever and your not going to stop me..this of this as my birthday gift to you," she said happily.

"No..no no no," I said disapprovingly. "What I want for my birthday is for only you and the rest of the gang to know...and know one else to know...I just want a simply dinner with us," I said.

"Are you done," said Alice with her hands on her hips.

"No!," I said. "NO gifts either....and nothing else special...nothing," I said.

She raised her eyebrow. "Ok now i'm done," I said.

"Well then...so much for throwing an amazing party...thanks for ruining the fun," she said and pouted.

"Well that's just the way I role," I said. "Now stop making me feel like a monster," I said.

"Fine," she huffed and we walked back indoors. "Well I guess we better get going," she said and we walked back to her car and drove back to the campus.

We got back to the dorms and Alice was still in a grumpy mood...but if I knew her well enough then I knew this would be over by morning.

APOV

So she wanted a simply dinner with just us..then that is what she will get tomorrow...but she won't have to know about the party on Saturday. I smiled to myself and started thinking about the preparations.

I would have to talk to Rose for some help...and this would have to stay a secret. I was soo excited!

* * *

_**...no Edward...but he will be in the next chapter..i'm a little busy today so i'm not sure if I can make the whole chapter by tomorrow and post it up..so it should be up sometime on Sunday then =)**_


	15. Ran over your cat?

**This is quite a long chapter...about 3000 + words...enjoy and just so you know my updates are going to get a bit longer cause of school and thing...but enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Finally it was Friday and I had somewhat successfully lived through my first week of University......but today was also my birthday....joy.

Its not that I didn't like birthdays, it was the fact that people went over board for it. My parents had already called and wished me. Already...and I hadn't even started my first class yet!

I got dressed and walked to the kitchen where I got bombarded by none other than Emmett. "BELLSY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!," he said and gave me the biggest bear hug.

"EMM..ETT..," I squeaked...can't breathe..."

"Why didn't you tell us before squirt," he asked an ruffled my hair.

"Maybe because I wanted to live..until my next one," I chocked out trying to gasp for more air that my lungs had lost due to Emmett's intense hug. He simply chuckled.

I looked up and noticed they were all there. "Happy Birthday," said Rose and gave me a hug.

"Thanks," I said with not much enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Bella be happy," she said with a bright smile.

"Happy Birthday Bella, i'm sorry your being attacked like this," said Jasper with a smile.

I sighed... 'Its alright...now where is that pixie," I asked.

"She is right here," I heard Alice's voice come and give me a hug from behind me. "Here I got you a present," she said and handed me a brightly colored wrapped box.

"Alice," I whined. "I said No presents."

"Well that's too bad," she said. "Plus I didn't exactly pay for it anyway so I wouldn't be mad.."

"You didn't spend any money," I asked dumbfounded. She shook her head.  

"No now open it up," she said. I looked at the gang and they all shrugged. So they didn't know what it was either. I sighed and began to rip open the wrapping paper to reveal another box.

"Another box?," I said with a laugh.

"Oh thats not the present I just needed something to put it in," she said. I rolled my eyes and opened the box to reveal a pink envelope.

"Really Alice...you couldn't just give me the envelope?," I asked.

"Well open it up," she said.

"What is it?," asked Emmett whispering to Jasper.

"Don't ask me even I don't know what it is."

I ripped open the envelope and stared at the piece of paper with elegant writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday..now I know you seem to hate the whole buying presents, spending money thing...weirdo..but anyway you should be glad to know that I spent no money on this..so don't act like some sour puss and be happy. Celebrating birthdays are fantastic. I don't understand why you such a problem with it? So since apparently you don't want to act like its your birthday, could you do my a favor and at least act happy...as a gift for me..._

_so enclosed I present you with my gift..._

I finished reading the letter and looked at the other little paper and smiled.

_Certificate to a Free day with no Bella Barbie _

_This certificate is for you to use ONLY ONCE CAUSE THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A USUAL THING YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MISS SWAN...where you can give this to the wonderful Miss Alice Cullen to get out of a makeover/shopping day. This certificate expires in 60 days..and will not be taken after that...if stolen or lost will not be regained again...enjoy _

"Oh Alice," I said and gave her a hug. "This is a great present," I said.

"Really good..I thought you would like it...cause I didn't," she muttered the last part. I laughed.

"Well what is it?," asked Emmett and grabbed the certificate from my hand.

"Don't rip it Emmet...its important," I said. Rose and Jasper looked over Emmett's shoulder and Jasper shook his head.

"Nice gift," said Rose. "Use it wisely Bella," she said.

"Yeah I know...this could be my only chance to get out of that..too bad its only once..how about two times Alice."

"Nope," she said popping the the P.

I frowned. "But its my birthday."

"Oh so now you want to act like its your birthday," she said and sighed. I laughed.

"Well there was no harm in trying," I said. "Hey Alice I have a serious question."

"Yes..," she said slowly.

"How did your parents know when it was my birthday?"

"Oh they do a background check on people sometimes..they wanted probably wanted to make sure your not dangerous."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense," I said.

"Haha," laughed Emmett. "Bella...being dangerous, I bet she wouldn't hurt a fly," he said still laughing.

I raised an eyebrow, "Would you like so see a different side of Bella Swan Emmett?," I asked politely with a tint of venom.

"Oh is the pussy cat going to come out," he said in a baby voice.

"NO...the lion is gonna come out," I said in a deep hopefully threatening voice.

Emmett faked the chills.. "Oooo i'm scared Bella out the glare away," he said. I continued to glare at him...but I couldn't keep doing that while looking at his goofy face..man why was it to hard to be strong for me!

Alice then broke the mood,"So we are all going to dinner tonight remember that..and it will be special," said Alice. "And since Bella..is weird we are supposed to keep this to ourselves...," she said.

They all nodded. "Alright people we shall meet at lunch..lets head to class," said Alice and we all followed her out. We all headed our separate ways and I headed toward my literature class.

APOV

"Ok she's gone," I whispered and we all huddled to watch Bella go.

"Don't you think this is wrong Alice. She seems like she really wouldn't want this," said Emmett.

"Emmett...this will be great and its not like she will be mad at us forever...she might actually enjoy it...no one has ever not enjoyed an Alice Cullen thrown party," I said.

"True, you parties are the best," said Emmett.

"Exactly..now we are all familiar with the plan right? I get all the decorations and book everything."

"Yup and I hand out invitations to the people we think should come and tell them to keep it a secret from Bella," said Rose.

"I get the dj, and food," said Emmett smiling.

"And I make sure Emmett's doesn't screw up," said Jasper.

"Hey," whined Emmett. "I will not screw up," he said defensively.

"OH shut up Emmet! Remember the party of 08," I said.

"Hey it wasn't that bad," he said.

"Emmett...you set the yard on fire, started a massive food fight, and don't forget the old lady!," I whispered harshly.

"Hey that old lady was asking for it...how dare she call me a bear..she needed to get her eyes checked...especially after she hit me with her purse in my sensitive area!," he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever just stick to the plan," I said and we all separated our ways to class.

BPOV

Class was sorta dull and I was glad when it was over. I got up and packed my things and headed out the door. Finally...lunch time.

I walked happily toward the direction to the cafeteria but started getting nervous when some people were looking at me and whispering to their neighbors.

OH NO was this about the interview..what where people thinking..oh great..that idiot!

"Hello Bella," said the last person I wanted to see right now's voice.

I gritted my teeth and put on the most effective glare I could manage and turned to look at his awaiting..and idiotic smiling face.

"Oh..well someone looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said, still holding his smile.

"Look Edward I don't have the patience to ignore you right now so can we have this little chat some other time," I said while trying to keep my voice stern and not brake into a yell.

"And why is that?," he asked.

"Because you are the reason I have all these problems in my life," I said harshly.

"Oh I am the reason..really Bella..you seriously have some issues..do you need to see a doctor..therapist..to talk about your anger management problems," he said while chuckling.

"NO YOU IDIOT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT..," I said angrily and started hitting him with my bag.

"Bella..Bella would you please stop people are starting to stare," he said. I ignored that and kept hitting him. He sighed and I realized this wasn't very effective. He shook his head and proceeded to pick me up and sling me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing!

"Edward put me down!," I yelled and pounded my hands on his back.

"Bella your not doing anything to me...so stop waisting your energy."

"Edward just put me down...put me down you jerk!"

"Only if you promise to stop yelling at me and abusing me!"

"Oh shut up and put me down!"

"Well in that case since you asked so nicely...no," he said with a sarcastic tone. I lifted my head and noticed more people starting to stare. Oh great..just great...more public humiliation..as if I needed anymore!

We finally arrived under a building in some sort of alley where not many people could see us. "Great see now where are nowhere in sight of any people so can you just ket me go already," I huffed.

"Fine," he said and literally let me go so I dropped down and landed right on my butt!

"Ow," I said. "What the hell was that!"

"You said let go," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I didn't mean like that!," I said exasperated. My butt really hurt! I muttered cruses under my breathe and tried to get up. "Here let me help," he said and offered his hand.

"I don't need your help thank you very much," I said and hauled myself up. He sighed and took his hand back and ran it through his hair. I wonder what it felt like to run your fingers though it...whoa...stop thinking like that Bella!

"So would you like to explain to me why your acting like I ran over your cat or something?"

Ran over my cat..what the heck? "Because Edward..what the hell was that interview about!"

"You need to stop cursing Bella..its not good for you."

"Yeah well neither is my hand across your face!"

He sighed, "I don't understand what your problem is..I cleared out what you wanted me too. I said you were not my girlfriend...what else is there," he said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well what was...oh Bella Swan really did you see her picture..hahaha she is soo not my type and she has soo many issues!"

"Oh that," he said.

"Yes that!"

He sighed again and smiled. "I was just stretching it a bit...you know so that the press would lay off completely."

I raised a frustrated eyebrow at him. This wasn't making any sense! He stepped closer to me and I took a step back. He moved closer and closer until I was trapped against the wall.

My breathe started getting rugged as his face neared mine. "Whhat..are..you..doing?," I whispered.

"Bella.. Bella..Bella," he breathed staring at me with those..breathtaking green orbs..that made my knees go...Get a hold of yourself Bella my mind yelled at me.

"We wouldn't want the press thinking I was attracted to you and come chasing you around now would we?"

I shook my head, "And we wouldn't want other guys to come after your beauty.. and harass you... would we?"

I shook my head again...what was going on exactly? "Well that is why I lied...who wouldn't want to date..Isabella Swan," he whispered his lips almost touching mine. I had stopped breathing...the angel was about to kiss me...

**I was gonna stop here...but I decided not too...your welcome..and give me some feedback...**

He stared into my eyes..as if searching for something...then sighed and pulled away. "You must be hungry...you should get something to eat," he said sounding disappointed.

My shoulders slumped...why did he back away? Why did he say those things? Was he saying he was attracted to me? What did he mean by "who wouldn't want to date Isabella Swan?" Why was my mind asking soo many questions. And why exactly do we drive on parkways and park on driveways? Ok that was random!

"Bella...Bella...earth to Bella...Isabella Swan?," I saw him wave his hands in front of my face.

"Huh," I said.

"Are you ok?"

"Err..yeah," I said still recovering from my mind and its thoughts.

He still seemed a little down but suddenly perked up. "Was is my dazzling expertise," he said with a smirk.

Yup..always have to come back to being a jerk-face...a gorgeous jerk-face at that!

"No," I said... "I was just thinking about something."

"Me," he said.

"No...,"

"Sure," he said. "You should probably go and meet the gang and eat," he said.

"What makes you think i'm hungry?" "Grrr," went my stomach.

He raised an eyebrow...and I blushed. "A little birdie told me," he said and turned to walk away. "By the way," he said while turning back around. "I love your blush," he said and left me questioning once again.

* * *

**I was considering stopping here too...but I don't feel like stopping soo...continuing on...**

I shook my thoughts and watched his figure disappear. Well that was.....something, I thought. I was extremely confused. He defiantly did dazzle me.

I walked to the cafeteria and to our lunch table still in a daze. "Hey there is the birthday girl," said Rose.

I slumped into the seat. "Oh great..your not happy...what happened now," moaned Alice.

"Yeah..whats wrong Bella...you look like someone ran over your cat and your still in the after shock," stated Emmett.

I zipped my head at him and stared with wide eyes. "Whoa," he said. "You ok there?"

I mentally slapped myself. "Yeah..I just ran into..."

"Edward," Rose finished for me. I nodded. "Did you give him a piece of your mind," she said her eyes lighting up at Edward getting scolded.

"I don't know exactly..one minute I was hitting him and yelling..then the next I was backed up against a wall breathless..and questioning his motives...I don't even know," I said.

They all stared at me like they had no clue what I was talking about. "Never mind...yeah I gave him a piece of my mind," I said.

"Ok...," said Emmett.

"Can we please change the subject," I said.

"Yeah..about tonight...," started Alice.

"Yeah about that Alice can we just i dunno order some food and watch a funny movie and hang out at home...its what I want...and it would make me very happy," I said putting on a smile.

"Yeah I guess...that could work..I guess its a win win situation then," she said happily.

"Win win?," I said confused.

"Oh ahh..," nothing said Alice and the others shot her nervous glances...what was with them. I let it go..I didn't want to think about any more things than all the things that were already on my mind.

"So then its settled then after class all you guys come to Bella's and my place for food and movie..Emmett and Jazz you guys get the food and movie and meet us there.k."

They all agreed and it was settled. Yes just what I wanted.

The night went great and we watched Scary movie 1, 2, and she's the man, ate pizza, some dessert and fell asleep. I guess it was pretty normal..but I liked it.

We all got up late on saturday morning and for some reason they were all so jumpy...especially Alice.

"Emmett...Jazzy..you guys go and take care of the stuff," I heard Alice whisper to them and shoved them out.

The Alice and Rose said they had some "business to take care of" and left me in the dorm bored and watching T.V.

APOV

"You don't think she's suspicious of us do you?," I asked Rose.

"No...I don't think so..she just probably thinks we are acting like weirdo's.."

"OK good...and you gave out all the invites."

"Uhmm..but I bet a lot more people are going to come," said Rose.

'Yeah I figured that...news travels fast..i'm just glad no one actually spilled this to Bella."

Rose nodded, "Now we have to go make sure the club is all ready with the decorations and the set up..and be back here fast so that Bella doesn't get snoopy."

We walked to my car and found my lovely brother leaning against his car right next to mine. "Edward!"

"Alice...Rose..nice to see you," he said.

I heard Rose mutter something under her breathe. "Where are you guys going?," he asked. "And where is Bella?"

My eyes widened...I hadn't told Edward about our plans. "Oh she's at the dorm."

"Well where are you guys going?"

"To do some stuff," I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"Like what...booking halls..decorating...getting dj's..for a certain party which I wasn't invited to," he said.

"You heard?," I asked.

"News travels...why didn't you tell me Alice.

"Hmm maybe because we figured you would find out anyway," said Rose.

"Good point...don't worry I wont tell her...I didn't know it was her birthday," he said.

"It was yesterday," said Rose.

"She...didn't tell me..," he said sounding hurt...sincerely hurt. Whoa..did my eyes betray me or did he actually seem disappointed that he didn't know.

I had thought about how he and Bella would make a cute couple. She just could be the one to change him..hmmm, I thought. I would have to think of a way to make some things happen. I smiled, "Well come on Rose we have much to do," I said and we got into my car.

BPOV

"And why exactly do you want me to wear this dress..why don't you just wear it yourself if you want to see if it will fit you," I said as Alice was making me wear this dress that she had stitched.

"Because I want to make sure everything is perfect," she said.

"Then why are you putting make up on me and doing my hair? And why are you dressed all nicely," I asked.

"So I can see the full affect silly," she said. "You look great," she said beaming. "And I am dressed like this because...I want to be dressed like this.

"Oh great then can I take it off," I said.

"NO," she said quickly. "I mean..I can't really see it in this light." "W have to go somewhere else...like outside," she said.

"But it's dark outside," I stated.. why was she acting so weird.

She had come back from taking care of some "business" and brought back this dress that she said I had to put on. It was a beautiful dress (Dress on profile)

It was a black A line dress with a gold sash that went around the waste. She told me to put on a pair of black pumps and follow her outside.

"This is insane...what are you doing Alice?"

"Ok ok..look ...umm..for my fashion class we have to make a dress and have a model present it..and I want you to do that and I want to find the perfect place to take your photo shoot in."

"Well can we do it..hmm I don't know tomorrow when its not 7pm at night!"

"No this is when the light is good," she said and led me to the parking lot.

"What light Alice...its nighttime if you haven't noticed," I stated sarcastically.

"Which is why..we are going someplace where it will be good...now come on and get into the car."

I sighed and got into her porsche. "So where are we going then?," I asked.

"Oh...you'll see," she said and started driving. We soon arrived at this club that looked like some major party was going on.

"What are we doing here?," I asked.

"Come on," she said and got out of the car.

"Umm Alice?," I asked hesitantly not knowing what was going on.

She pulled my hand and we entered the club. "Is this where you are taking the photo shoot?"

"Uhuh," she said and pushed open the doors to reveal hundreds of people all staring at me.

"HAPPT BIRTHDAY ISABELLA SWAN!," they all yelled. My mouth dropped open.

That sneaky conniving Pixie!

**So....next chapter is the party...and some fun things will happen =)**

**review**

**revie**

**revi**

**rev**

**re**

**r**

**re**

**rev**

**revi**

**revie**

**review **

**hehe**


	16. Party Time

_**I got this chapter done quickly for you guys so your welcome..sorry its not soo long but i'm busy and i'm trying to jungle many things right now..so here you go..**_

_Previously _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA SWAN!," they all yelled. My mouth dropped open. _

_That sneaky conniving Pixie! _

I gasped, What the heck! I turned to Alice and she was smiling at me, her eyes lighting up wide.

"Surprise!," she said.

"Alice!...you..and..this...why...people..me...party!," I said while my mind was trying to control..whatever emotions were going through me. Anger, embarrassment, happy, surprised, confused, why?"

"Oh I had to throw you a party..so surprise," she said.

"I said No parties!"

"Don't be mad, have fun see all your friends are here," she said and pulled me into the whole awaiting crowd.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY GIRL," they yelled and the music started to play and the disco lights came on.

"Alice...I don't even think I know..3/4 of these people!"

"Well you know us..and there is Angela..and Mike...and people from all your classes," she said pointing them out to me. "And don't worry we won't leave your side and we are gonna get this party started, because no party thrown by me is ever not fun," she said completely serious.

"I cannot believe you did this!"

"Bella you've said that about 20 times...just relax and have fun..think of this as your first university party! Now come on and lets go find the others," she said and pulled my hand through the crowds of people all dancing on the dance floor.

Well this defiantly was a clubby party. "Surprise Bella..what do you think?," yelled Rose over the music.

Since I knew she wouldn't hear me I simply glared to show her what I was feeling. Her smile faded and turned into innocence. "Bellsy..surprise," I heard Emmett say from behind me. "Oh someones not happy," he added taking in my expression.

"No your damn right someone's not happy...," I said and noticed their faces all turned into frowns. I instantly felt bad...I realized they probably did this in good intention and I was probably giving them a hard time. I mean who else would do something like this for me..right?

I sighed. "But since you guys did throw me this lovely party and spent money...I mind as well enjoy it...right," I said. I knew I would regret it later but..I decide I would make them happy too.

Alice squealed, "Now there is the spirit Bella..come on lets dance," she said and pulled me and Rose to the dance floor.

"Wow..wait..Alice..I can't dance," I said and blushed.

"Oh of course you can..just move to the music," said Rose and began to dance. Alice did too and I simply just stood there shyly watching them. "Come on Bella..move," said Rose.

"I..yeah," I said and swayed to the music a little.

"There you go...just wind it up a bit," said Alice.

The next song started and I smiled...it was one of my favorites Starstruckk by 3oh3 came on..

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,_

_Makes a man go (whistles),_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles),_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),_

_That's the way she come through like (whistles),_

I started moving more with my body

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),_

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up tonight,_

_to knock them down_

I was really starting to get a fell of the music..., "Wow Bella..hot!," said Rose.

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints_

_Out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

We all started singing along with the song at the top of our lungs

_Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistles),_

_All the people on the street know (whistles),_

_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),_

_All the people on the street know (whistles),_

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),_

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up tonight,_

_to knock them down_

I couldn't help but think how this song related to Edward and his player ways...I wondered where he was...did he know..was he here?

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints_

_Out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_This is the same old dance that you already know,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_This is the same old dance that you already know_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints_

_Out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce _

The song ended and we all laughed and clapped, with everyone else. That was actually quite fun, I thought.

"Ohh someone's smiling..looks like their having fun after all," smirked Rose.

"It wasn't as bad as I though," I said with a shrug.

"See..never underestimate me," said Alice.

"I never will," I said and we all laughed and started to dance to the next song which was shake it by metro station.

I was feeling so hot and excused my self to go get a drink. "Can I have a coke please," I said to the bar tender.

"Sure thing birthday girl," he said with a wink, which caused me to blush. He poured me some in a cup and handed it to me. I smiled and took a sip. Much better, I thought.

"Hey Bella...happy birthday," said Mike.

"Oh thanks," I said and he gave me an awkward hug..well awkward for me.

"Well I got you something but all the presents are in there," he said pointing to a door at the back of the club. Oh great...I got some presents. "I hope you like it..i'm not going to tell you what it is though," he said.

"Well I guess i'll just have to open it later," I said. "But thanks...for whatever it is..i'm sure i'll like it." Hopefully, my mind said.

"So do you want to dance?," he asked hesitantly. Oh Mike, I thought...and sighed.

"Yeah..," I said and tried to hold back the frustration that I really didn't want to.

"Great..come on," he said and led me to the dance floor. The song shut up and let me go by the Ting Tings came on and we both started swaying to the music. This was....weird..and...I wanted it to stop.

He seemed to be enjoying himself though and kept rubbing into me! I tried not to gag and kept distancing myself from him but he kept getting closer.

"Your a great dancer," he whispered with what sounded like a sexy tone...to me it sounded like he was constipated!

The song finally ended with what must have been the most excruciating and agonizing 3 minutes of my life! "That was great Bella...do you want to dance with me again?," he asked.

I wanted to scream "HELL NO", to his face but someone cut me off with something else before I could.

"Sorry Mike but Bella promised me a dance tonight," said my savior Edward. I turned to see him standing next to me with a button down green shirt that went with his eyes and his hair was in a tangled mess, that was such a turn on. His shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons at the top and revealed some of his toned chest. He looked..absolutely amazing!

Mike frowned and looked at me to say something to him. Oh hell no Mike! "Sorry Mike," I said.

"Its ok..I guess..maybe later tonight then," he said and walked off. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Edward...I really appreciate it," I said turning to him.

"Its no problem..you looked like you needed a savior..that must have been agonizing!," he replied with his stunning crooked smile.

Why did he have to look so prefect...it wasn't fair! "Yeah...you have no idea," I said. "Im gonna have to hide from him all night...I do not want to dance with him..ever..," I stated.

He chuckled... "Well good luck with that...although Mike is known to be quite persistent," he said. "But I could help,'' he added.

"Ha..yeah," I said.

"By the way..you look stunning," he said and using his eyes on me again. I gulped..did he know he had this affect on me?

I was going to say something but Alice cut me off. "There you are Bella...i've been looking for you," she said. "Oh Edward..your here," she said noticing him standing next to me.

"Yup...you know how much I love to party," he said smiling.

"Uhuh... well have fun, now come on Bella," Alice said to me and pulled me away into the crowd once again.

"Wait Bella,'' I heard Edward call. I turned my body to face him. "What about my dance," he yelled over the music.

"I'm sorry," I yelled back and got covered by the people. Alice dragged me through the crowed and out of the dance floor, into the bathroom.

"So what were you doing anyway..you just disappeared?," asked Alice.

"Well I went to get a drink and then..icky Mike asked me to dance and let me tell you..that was torture," I said.

"I bet..," she said and shivered. "Ew Mike." I nodded. "So what were you doing with my brother then?"

"He thankfully saved me from another painful dance with Mike." I said.

"Oh...what did he say?"

"He just intervened and said that I was supposed to dance with him next..and thats all. Why?"

"Oh nothing," said Alice. I raised my eyebrow. "Well I still look good, come on Bella..lets go back..aren't you having fun apart from the dance with Mike?"

"Yeah its actually quite nice...and i'm glad people aren't giving me so much attention..its like a regular party..I mean If I as the center of attention..that would be bad,"I said and we reentered the dance floor.

I saw Rose dancing with Emmett..and they were sure getting it on. "So hows the party Bella?," asked Jasper.

"Great," I said. "Thanks for doing this...," I added.

"No problem...it was all Alice's idea though."

"I know...but you helped."

"Enough chit chat..come on lets dance," said Alice and we three made our way over to Emmett and Rose. We all began to dance and I looked for Edward in the crowd.

I couldn't find him, but my eyes landed on a group of girls that were all giggling and surrounded someone. I rolled my eyes...found him.

The night continued with dancing, talking, and eating. It was 11:45 when the music died down and I turned to see the spot light was on Alice's tiny frame. I was currently getting my fourth drink of soda and was confused.

What was she doing?

Alice held the mike to her mouth and began to speak. "Well thank you all for coming and making this a fantastic party and i'm glad everyone is enjoying everything. I also want to thank you guys for keeping this a secret from Bella," she said with a smile.

"Otherwise this party would not have been able to happen..she can be quite stubborn," everyone laughed. I was glad I was all the way at the back.

"We all know why we are here..to celebrate my bff and new sister Bella's birthday. I know I haven't known Bella for a while...but I already feel so close to her and thats why I think of her as my sister. She is an amazing person."

Wait a minute...what was she doing...oh no..she was going to put me in the spot light...this is not good, I thought horrified.

"You ok Bella...you look like you've seen a ghost," I jumped at the voice.

"Edward!," I said surprised.

"Whats wrong?," he asked.

I groaned... "She is going to put me on the spotlight," I said.

"Ah," he said in understanding.

"So here is the cake and its time for us all to sing happy birthday..so lets bring up the birthday girl," squealed Alice.

My eyes widened. Edward was looking at me. "Why don't we go some where else then," he said.

"What!" I said.

"Stay here and get embarrassed...come with me..and slip away," he said.

"What no...why would I do that!"

He shrugged..., "Your choice," he said and started to walk away. I stared after him.

"So come on up here Bella Swan," said Alice. I stood still. I noticed there were some camera people..they had to be with the press...were they recording the party? I defiantly did not want to go up now!

"Bella...," called Alice from the stage and looked for me with her eyes. No, I thought.

"Bella Swan where are you!," she said her voice getting impatient. The crowd started to whisper and looked around as if searching for me. This is bad.

"Hey their calling you," said the bartender.

I looked for Edward and saw his figure slowly walking away...this was my only chance! I walked quickly to his side. "On second thought..maybe getting out of here is a good idea," I said to him.

His lips turned into a huge smile. "I had a feeling you would say that," he said and grabbed my hand in his and pulled me out the door.

The last thing I heard before I left was Alice's screaming voice. "Isabella Swan get your butt up here now...where the hell are you!"

**I did what I could people..so this is the the end of this chapter...I wanted to make it longer but i'm tired and I don't have time to.. sorry guys this is all for today and i'll work on the next one sometime 2morrow =) **

**I do have an idea for the next chapter and it will be Edward and Bella fluff...and Alice being mad that of course Bella left the party..but the next chapter will take off on Edward's and Bella's night together...umm yess.....so I hope u guys will enjoy that...**

**And to give you guys a heads up..since School has once gain started (I was on vacation for a week...since our school had off) I will be updating less frequently...I know..sad...but yup...I hope you guys understand. **


	17. Today was a fairy tail

**This chapter was IS 20 PAGES...20!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY CAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS THE ULTIMATE BEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE..EVER..THIS BEATS LEARNING HOW TO DRW A UNICORN THIS WEEK...20 PAGES....20...20!!! **

I giggled as we both ran out into the deserted opening of the club.

Edward and I began to laugh once we were out and I was gasping for air after running down the steps.

"Oh she is going to kill us!," I said.

"Yes she is...don't worry i'll protect you," he replied.

"You better...cause if i'm going down..your coming down with me."

"Bella i'm pretty sure i'm going to be killed first," he said.

"Thats probably true," I said with a laugh. I had just noticed that our hands were still intertwined and I immediately blushed. He looked at me questingly and noticed what I was blushing for. He then let go. For some reason I missed the feel of his hands in mine, but pushed away the thought.

"We better go before they come searching for us out here," he said.

"Err yeah...but wait..do you think this is a good idea..maybe we should go back," I said bitting my lip. This would probably be disappointing to Alice. I didn't want to see her hurt.

"Well...if you feel that way. Just know the press is in there..do you want more paparazzi?"

"No," I sighed. I didn't want to be in the news again. I had enough of that. "Ok..then where are we going to go?"

"Just around..come on," he said. I followed next to him and came next to this sleek black car. My dad had showed me a picture of this once. It was an Austin Martin Vanquish.

"Wow..."

"You like it..its my special occasion car," said Edward while admiring it. It made me laugh to see him look at it that way.

"I should I have known it was yours."

"Yup," he said..then sighed. "But we are not going to drive in it."

I was confused... "Then what are we going to do..walk," I said.

"No..we're going to take this car," he said and pointed to the silver volvo next to it.

"Ok..," I said slowly.

"We should leave in a car the press won't recognize..they know that car..but they don't know my Volvo."

"Oh," I said in understanding and walked over to the car, where Edward had opened and held the door open for me. I got in and Edward closed the door and swiftly walked to the driver seat.

"Oh boy," he said.

"Whats wrong?," I asked.

"The press is out..they must have realized your not in there."

"Me..what about you?"

"I don't think they know your with me," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah..but i'm sure Alice will know," I said once agin feeling guilty about leaving like that.

"Don't feel bad Bella..i'm sure she can't stay mad at you for very long," he said and started the car. "Now to get the night really started," he said and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

It was currently 12:30 and the night, well early morning and it was dark. The street lamps were lit and dull, and it was silent. The streets were pretty much empty.

"Well their aren't many people," I said looking out the window.

"Yeah well its a unusual time. Well its a weekend I suppose people should be out and partying in clubs, but I took a different direction from the main roads," Edward replied.

"I see well since its an odd hour where are we going?"

"Well it seems to me you don't like attention, and big parties. So we are going to do it in a Bella approved fashion," he said smiling.

"Bella approved fashion," I said raising my eyebrow. "My birthday is already over anyway."

"Uh uh Bella..think positively," he said.

He turned and came to a stop at a little corner street. "Come on," he said and got out. I followed him out and walked to his side. He picked up a hat from the dashboard and put it on. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want people to recognize me," he answered. "Come, on."

"This place has great ice cream," he said and opened the restaurant door.

"Thanks," I said and entered. Like any ice cream place it was cool and I let out a shiver. I was surprised they were still open, yet their weren't many people. Just a couple at the far end, sitting at a table and eating ice cream.

"So Bella..what would you like?," asked Edward. I walked next to him and looked at all the flavors. There were so many like, strawberry, kiwi, sorbet, watermelon, mint chocolate chip, green tea, and then my eyes landed on the cookies n'cream and I smiled.

"Cookies n'cream," I said smiling. I hadn't had that in soo long.

"Good taste, its my favorite as well," said Edward and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Alright, lets order," he said. The man at the counter got ready and went to the cashier.

"What can I get for you too," he said.

"2 cookies n'cream size..," Edward looked at me.

"Medium," I responded.

"Mediums," finished Edward.

"No problem," he said and went to get our ice creams. "Cone or cup?," he asked.

"Cone," I replied quickly and reached for my purse. I frowned when I realized I didn't have it.

"Im paying," whispered Edward into my ear.

"No...I should."

"Well it looks like you have nothing to pay with so..tough luck," he said and handed the cashier the money. "Plus, i'm the one treating you today," he said and handed me my ice cream.

"Well next time i'm paying," I replied and licked the top.

"Well thats's good to know," he said with a grin.

"Well it's only right," I said.

"Silly Bella..not because of you paying..its good that there will be a next time," he said.

I froze, did he mean...oh never mind. Edward opened the door for me, and I walked out with him on my heel. We both were walking slowly towards the car that was parked on the opposite side.

"Mmm, this is soo good," I said licking my ice cream.

"Yup," he said.

"So tell me," I started to say once we were seated in the car and eating the rest of our ice cream. "Did you know about this little surprise party?," I asked facing him.

"Well, I didn't find out until the very day. They didn't tell me, but news travels fast, so it as bound to come to me."

"I can't believe that they did that," I said.

"Well thats Alice, you'll soon get to understand her fully and the things she does wont surprise you anymore." I nodded in understanding.

"Bella..?," he asked sounding serious. I froze from my eating, his tone of voice sounded hurt and serious.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday on friday?"

I let out a sigh or relief. I thought he was going to ask me something major. I shrugged. "Well it slipped my mind, I had other things to think about," I said referring to our argument.

"Oh yes I suppose that's true," he said probably thinking about the same thing.

"Why does it even matter?," I asked.

"I...I don't know I guess because most people brag about it being their birthday because they want things."

"Well I don't like people spending money on me..and the attention, well you know," I said.

He nodded. "Yes I do...your quite interesting," he said. "Your hard to read as well," he added.

"Hard to read," I said giving me the "what the heck does that supposed to mean" look.

"You seem to do the opposite of what I think you will do."

"Huh, well I always used to think I was a little weird."

He chuckled, "Yes your just an alien," he said.

"Hey I didn't mean an alien!"

"Maybe we should make a new movie..I have connections you can play the alien."

I smiled, "Edward you have something on your face."

"Huh? where?"

"Right here," I said and pushed my ice cream into his face.

The look on his face was priceless! I started hysterically laughing. "Haha - (laugh)..the -(laugh)..look on your..-(laugh)...face is...-(laugh)...priceless!

He wiped the ice cream off his face and looked angry. "That wasn't very nice Bella..or smart. You have seemed to have forgotten I too have some ice cream," he said.

I instantly stopped laughing. "You wouldn't!"

He smiled, deviously. My eyes widened and I rushed to open the car door and literally jumped out and started running madly down the street. I knew he would soon catch up...and I also knew I would soon fall somewhere.

I slowed down and turned to look behind my back. I saw him running down and I turned back around and ran faster. These heels were killing me and I hopped and took each one off and threw them on the ground.

"You can't run for long!," I heard him yell from behind. I laughed, "Then come and catch me!," I yelled back.

I continued to run down the street and came to a street crossing. There was a car coming and I quickly crossed right before it passed. I stopped to catch my breathe and turned to find Edward but I couldn't find him.

My face turned into confusion. Where could he have gone, I thought. I bit my lip and looked down the street and all the side ways. Still nothing, then I heard something from behind and whipped my head around to see him making his way toward me.

I screamed and began to run again. I was keeping good pace but my predication came true and I lost my footing and found myself flying head first to the side walk! I knew this was going to hurt and I braced myself for the impact.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and stopped me from colliding to the ground. I was thankful for that, but knew who it was and gulped.

"Caught you," he whispered into my ear while I opened my eyes and saw his hand flash up and smash his ice cream right in my face!

I screamed, and he started laughing. "Now you should see your face," he said holding his sides and laughed.

I glared at him and started wiping it off my face. Eww, I thought. It was sticky. I looked at him and saw he still had some in his hair. The rest was gone. I huffed and started to walk away from his laughing figure.

"Wait wait," he called when I reached the other side of the street. "You look like a freak," he said.

"Oh gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear," I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Alright..alright sorry," he replied. I stared at him and he stared at me. Something in his eyes made me suspicious of something.

"Edwa..," But before I could finished he had pulled a bottle of water from behind his back and poured it all over me!

I gasped at the coolness that I hadn't seen coming. "Oh my freaking gosh Edward!" I ran into him and started hitting him and stole the water from his hands and started pouring the water on him .

"Whoa! Uncool Bella," he said and grabbed my hands and pushed me up against the wall. We were both breathing hard and stared into each others eyes.

"That my dear..was pay back," he whispered to me. He slowly let go and backed away while we both caught our breathe.

For someone reason I started laughing. "Why are you laughing?,'' he asked.

"I don't know," I choked out.

"Well come on giggles," he said smiling, "lets go."

"Giggles?"

"Yes..you giggle a lot," he said.

I giggled, when he said giggle. "My point exactly."

I shrugged, "then I need a nickname for you."

"Ok what?," he asked.

"Hmm," I thought and we began walking. "Ohh ow," I said realizing I had no shoes on and my feet were hurting.

"Oh does your foot hurt?," he asked. I nodded.

"I threw my shoes somewhere. Man, the sidewalk had many little rocks," I said brushing them off.

"Alright come on," he said and opened his arms out. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well the car is quite a few blocks away and you shouldn't walk like this so i'll carry you," he said.

"Edward no you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do..what kind of person would I be if I didn't. Now don't make me do this the hard way," he replied.

"No," I said and began to walk. I heard him sigh and felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Maybe I should call you stubborn instead," he said when he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Edward put me down!," I demanded.

"Nope," he said popping the p. "Now stop whining and shut up," he added.

"Hey, you think your quite the prince charming don't you?"

"Well I am," he said with a smirk.

"Oh you!," I simply said with a smile. "But aren't I heavy?"

He laughed. "Absolutely not..you weigh the amount of a feather. Trust me your not heavy at all."

"Ok..," I said. He must have walked fast because we were already near the car. "Oh wait hold on there are my shoes," I said finding them. "You can put me down now."

He gently placed me back on my feet and I fetched my shoes. He had opened the car door and waited for me to get inside. What a gentlemen!

He then got into the driver side and started driving. "Well that was fun," I said.

"Yes it was...I haven't done something like that in a while," he said.

"Edward you just missed the turn," I said. It was the turn that went back to the campus.

"Yes, I know," he replied. "But we're not going home yet."

"We're not, but it's already 1:45!"

"So," he said.

"So...then were are we going?"

"You'll see,'' he said and took a turn into a dirt path into a narrow gravel street. Tall tree's surrounded either side, and the scene looked sort of erie.

"Edward...," I said hesitantly.

"Trust Bella...you need to learn how to trust me."

"Err," I said but shut my mouth and simply watched. We soon came to a dead end where the tree's were in front and no longer was there a dirt path.

Edward stopped and car and unlocked the doors. He stepped out and came over to open my door. I gave him a "Where the hell are we look" but he simply gave me the "Come on and trust me look".

I sighed and stepped out. It was still dark but my eyes started adjusting to the night and I could make out tree's..well only tree's.

"Edward..your not taking me here to, you know kill me or something right?"

He chuckled, "Silly Bella of course not, now come on." He went to get something from the trunk of the car. It was a basket and me gestured me to follow him.

I walked to his side and we walked towards the trees. I followed close behind and noticed he had come to a little path through the tree's.

"Uhh," I said.

"It will be ok, its safe I know my way," he said.

"Ok...I trust you..I guess."

"Good," he said and we made our way through the path. We walked for 5 minutes and I had managed to trip numerous times. On the sixth time Edward sighed and took my hand.

That electric current once again flowed though my body and I smiled at the touch. "Are we almost there?," I asked.

"Yes..see that clearing," he said and pointed.

"It would help if it wasn't this dark."

"True, it looks much better during twilight."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes," he said. My mouth formed an oh. We finally arrived at an opening where the tree's cleared out to reveal a beautiful meadow. Sure I couldn't see it very well but the moonlight shown down was enough to see the flowers growing in the grassy field.

"Wow," I whispered and walked into the clearing. "This is amazing...its like a whole new planet!"

"Like your alien planet," Edward said.

I laughed.. "Guess so. Its so beautiful!"

"I suppose," he said.

"What do you mean you suppose! Look around this is like being in a fairy tail."

"I'm looking at something better," he said. I turned to meet his face and saw him staring at me. I blushed, "So we're here."

"Yup," he said and sat down. I joined him and slipped my shoes off. Today was not a good day to wear heels.

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"I stumbled upon it 2 years ago, and I come here when I want to be alone..and think. No one else knows about it."

"Well your not alone now..and I know about it. Why did you bring me here?"

"Because..., he hesitated. "Because I felt like sharing it with you," he said looking at the moon. I stared at his face and he turned to face me with a grin on his face.

"Well I feel honored."

"You should..." "Umm there's something I think we should do," he said getting up.

"And that is?" He picked up the basket and bought it back to his original place and sat down.

"One sec," he said. "Close your eyes Bella," he said. I raised my eyebrow. "Trust," he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard something that sounded like a match go off and but kept my eyes closed. "No peeking!"

"Im not..i'm not," I said.

"Alright..open." My eyes fluttered open and I saw him holding a small cupcake with a handle in his hands.

I gasped, "Oh Edward!"

"I couldn't get a cake..so hopefully this should suffice."

"Its perfect!," I said.

"Make a wish Bella," he whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes to think of a wish. I wished for the first thing that came to my mind and was surprised by what is was! **(Can't say what you wished for cause it won't come true =P)**

Then I blew out the candle and opened my eyes. Edward was wearing my favorite crooked smile. "Alright," he said. "Now time to eat it," he said and held it for me to take a bite.

"Your not going to smash it in my face are you...cause I think we have had enough of that."

"I'm not going to," he said. I trusted him and took a bite.

"Mmm," I said chewing. "This is good."

"Yeah good," he said and gave me more.

"Uh um," I said and took it from his hand. "You get to have the rest."

"No," he said.

"Yes I insist."

"OK fine," he said and fit the rest of it in his mouth. "Umm this is good," he said. His voice sounded funny because he still had all the food in his mouth.

I laughed, lucky for him he still looked gorgeous with a stuffed face. He swallowed and stood up.

"Alright the next thing on our list for today," he said.

"List for today..my my..how did you think of all this."

"I'm pretty good," he said. He held out his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and he pulled me up.

"Let's dance."

"Ha..me..and dancing..not going to happen," I said and folded my hands across my chest.

"I'm hurt Isabella Swan. You danced with Alice and Rose, as well as vile Mike Newton but you won't dance with me!," he said placing his hand to his chest. "You promised me a dance."

"I never promised," I replied. "But you do have a point," I sighed. "It would be cruel of me to not dance with you when I danced with everyone else."

He smiled, "Good," he said and held out his hand.

"But I am still not going to dance," I said and turned away from him to sit back down.

"Nuh uh," he said and grabbed my hand and pulled my back around so I collided with his chest.

"Oh," I said when I noticed our close proximity.

"Please dance with me Bella," he breathed. Whoa! He dazzled me again! I found myself nodding and he grinned.

"Dancing is all the in leading," he said. "So i'll lead," he added.

"What about music," I asked.

He smiled and suddenly the song Collide by Howie Day started to play.

"You had this all planned out didn't you."

He shrugged, "I knew that 99.9% that you would come."

"Hmm you really are prince charming," I said.

"Thats what they call me," he laughed and placed his hands on my waist. I circled my hands around his neck and we both swayed to the music.

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

He sang softly the next verse to me..he had a great voice too. Was there something this guy couldn't do?

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

I laid my head on his chest and he held me close.

Don't stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

The song ended and You and Me by Lifehouse started to play.

Today had been perfect..well form 12 to now it has been. I couldn't deny that Edward was amazing. It was still a wonder to me as to why he even bothered to do this but I would have to thank him, but right now my eyes were closing.

I was barley awake but I could still hear. "Time to rest," said Edward. The music turned off and I sat on the ground and laid my head down. Edward had done the same and we were both laying there looking at the sky.

"Edward."

"Uhmm."

"Thanks..for everything..today has been the perfect day."

"Your welcome," he said.

"Sleep Bella," I heard Edward say. "I know you want too," was the last thing I heard when I drifted to sleep.

I was dreaming..

_This is like a fairy tail, I can't believe this is happening. Us here..together," I said. I was in the meadow again except this time it was during the day and the meadow looked even better. Especially with the sun shinning down. _

_My hand was intertwined with someone else's and I looked at the person next to me, to find Edward. _

"_Uhmm, well believe it. I love you Bella." _

"_I love you too Edward," I said and leaned into him. _

"_Always and forever," he whispered and closed the gap. _

My eyes opened to the bright sun that casted down on my eyelids. My eyes adjusted and I realized I was still in the meadow. It was even more beautiful in the morning.

I smiled, then widened my eyes. If I was here..then so was...I tried to sit up but something was blocking me. I looked down to see someone's arm around my waist.

I turned to my right and saw Edward peacefully sleeping. I smiled, he looked so angelic and calm. I resisted the urge to touch him. I noticed there was a blanket on us.

He must have draped it over me last night...I mean early this morning. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it just got tighter.

I didn't want to wake him but he began to stir. "Ummm," he said.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hmm," he responded with his eyes still closed. His eyes fluttered open and met mine. He smiled, "Your hair looks like a haystack..but I like it," he said.

I blushed and tried to comb it through. He sat up and stretched. "I had a good sleep," he said.

"Yeah..I must have been a good pillow," I giggled.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," he said.

"Its ok...I wonder what time it is?"

"Who knows..probably 11am."

"Omg!"

"What?"

"Their going to kill us! We've been gone all night..this is bad," I said shooting up.

"Relax Bella..what's done is done, it won't get worse. Although personally I wouldn't call this morning bad," he said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't either..but some people would. We should go," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he said and got up and began to gather everything up. We walked back to the car and dumped everything into the trunk and Edward began to drive back.

"That was amazing though..once agin thanks," I said once we were at the campus parking lot.

"Yes..we should do it again," he replied. "Come on let me walk you back to the dorm."

"What are people going to think when they see us like this?"

"Oh that could be a problem." He thought, "I have an idea, come on," he said and grabbed my hand. "We can go around the back," I followed him and we took the path along the far side of the campus.

It was longer but we finally made it. I we walked up the stairs and were almost to my dorm when Edward's phone rang.

He picked it out of his pocket and pressed talk. "Hello," he said.

"Oh hey Rachel," I raised an eyebrow. "No i'm not busy, why?"

"Umm now..I don't know," Edward said. What the hell was going on?

"Umm yes that does sound fun. Yeah ok..sure how about 7pm? Great see yeah then," he said and hung up.

"What was that?"

"Rachel called," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well no I got that part, I mean what did she want!"

"Oh we are going on a date tonight."

I frowned, why did this not surprise me. Of course this is how he was, but it hurt after what we had just been through that he would do something like that so fast. Wait why did I care, it wasn't like we were together. He was free to date whoever he wanted..right?

"You ok?," he asked. His phone rang again and he picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Maria..today..yeah how about 2? We can have lunch?"

Was this guy serious! 2 Girls! I was fuming, I realized I didn't have the keys and reached at the top of the door where the extra key was and went to open the door.

"Bella..what's wrong," he asked once he was off the phone.

"What wrong...whats freaking wrong! Whats wrong is that you just promised 2 girls a date with them today...what the hell is wrong with you! I thought..never mind," I said angrily and opened the door.

"Bella..Bella wait," he said but I slammed the door on his face. That freaking ass-hole, jerk, idiot, thinks he can get everything, freaking perfect, gorgeous..., charming..., romantic..., lovely...wait..why was I mad at him again?

Oh right, I mentally slapped myself. What did I want to do to him..oh yeah thats right. I opened the door again and was happy to see him still there with a confused look on his face.

He saw me and opened his mouth but I cut him to to. "Edward I forgot something," I said.

"Yeah," he said confused.

"This," I said and slapped him across the face! Then once again proceeded to slam the door on his face. I smiled, sure I was mad at him..but I couldn't stay mad. Especially thinking about he expression on his face when I slapped him.

That would have looked pretty priceless! No I believed after last night and this early morning that I could never be mad at Edward. Cause somewhere in my heart I felt something I knew that I shouldn't about him.

"Well..its about time," I heard a pixie's voice.

My eyes widened. "Hey Alice!," I said as innocently as possible.

**So once again this was FREAKING 20 PAGES! **


	18. authors note sorry!

_**Hey people......**_

_**I know....WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN! **_

_**im still alive don't worry....i had some issues going on...my laptop crashed so...that was one cause..but I got it FIXED! yes! **_

_**well i got a new Mac Book Pro! SO EXCITING. **_

_**but i am extremely busy these days cause i have track practice, guitar practice, tennis, school work, and my grandparents are coming soon so...i have alot going on. **_

_**Which is why this story is currently on hold...i'm not sure when I will pick up ...probably over spring break when I have time off...that way its easier and I have less things to worry about...how does that sound? **_

_**Thanks to all of you who are patient.....i've been a bad author and I deserve all the yelling you guys give me...**_

_**so till next time **_

_**- Ibitapillowor2 **_


	19. Redirection

_**Hey guys and sorry for the long wait...this chapter isn't that long...but its in EPOV..soon so u can take a peek into his head...ive been busy..and becoming more busy...so...we'll see how this updating thing goes...**_

_**by the way..i do not own twilight...blah...all that fun stuff...now continuing on...ohh and thanks for the reviews! **_

_**have i told u guys how much u rock...well u do! **_

_Previously -_

"_Well..its about time," I heard a pixie's voice. _

_My eyes widened. "Hey Alice!," I said as innocently as possible. _

She had her arms crossed and had her eyebrow raised and tapped her fingers on her arm.

"I can explain," I said quickly. "Nothing like that happened with him and me. I'm sorry I left but you asked for it. I mean you calling me up to the stage. I told you about me and attention!"

She simply kept her stance. I was getting scared. Was she going to jump me! I could see that happening!

"So I know your mad..but i'll make it up to you." Still nothing from her. "How about we go shopping..best friend!," I said opening my arms for a hug.

"Makeover," I added. "Anything...? Alice?"

Why the hell was she looking at me like that? "Why are you not saying anything. Please say something..anything..your scaring me. I know your mad."

"Im not mad," she replied calmly.

"Your not," I said in a confused tone. Oh she must be furious..damn it!

"No i'm not mad. Your right, I should not have bought you in the spot light and I shouldn't have thrown the party without your consent. It was wrong of me and I apologize. You had every right to leave," she finished with a smile.

What was she doing to me? "Ok....," I said in a scared and still confused tone.

"Well you look like a mess. Why don't you go have a shower and we can have some lunch," she said. It sounded like her normal voice. This was creepy!

"K," I said and slowly walked past her to my room, making sure she wasn't going to pounce.

She simply skipped to the couch and turned the T.V on. "Oh by the way I laid your outfit on the bed," she called when I entered my room. Sure enough there was a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic v- neck t- shirt.

Ok maybe she wasn't mad. She sure was acting like herself..maybe this was an act. Was she going to do something to me later? Oh Boy!

I slipped off my dress and got into the shower. The water relaxed me and all the bad thoughts about Alice disappeared, and was replaced by the dream I had about Edward and I.

I had said I loved him, but it was still just a dream right. It doesn't mean anything. Especially the part where he said he loved me back. That defiantly couldn't happen..right?

Wait...did I want it too? Well of course, who doesn't want to be loved! If Edward acted like he did this morning with me all the time then he would be the most perfect guy in the whole universe, yet to think he would ever be mine. Now that was a silly thought, he would never go for someone like me when he could get any girl he wanted!

* * *

**EPOV (It is time to take a peek into Edward head =]) **

"Bella..what's wrong," I asked once I was off the phone.

"What wrong...whats freaking wrong! Whats wrong is that you just promised 2 girls a date with them today...what the hell is wrong with you! I thought..never mind," she angrily and opened the door.

"Bella..Bella wait," I said but she simply slammed the door on my face. What the heck was that, I thought. I thought we were finally on ends with each other. What happened now!

I was confused and Bella opened the door again. I looked at her and got ready to ask her what had caused this to happen but she cut me off.

"Edward I forgot something," she.

"Yeah," I replied, confused.

"This," she said and slapped me across the face! Then once again proceeded to slam the door on my face!

What the heck happened! I didn't think I did anything wrong...did I? I debated knocking on the door but I figured she wouldn't open it. Great, I thought, just when I had broken down her wall for me and something happened to blow it. I didn't even know what it was?

I shook my head and turned to leave. I needed some time to think about things, especially about this morning. I sure was hoping Bella would come with me, but I never expected to feel....no Edward!

I shouldn't feel like that..right? I mean I was Edward Freaking Cullen, Prince of England. I could get any girl I wanted, whenever I wanted, and here I was chasing a girl. Is she worth it?

"_Yes of course you doofus", _said the voice in my mind. _"She is amazing, beautiful, and actually has a personality, and she seems to already have you wrapped around her finger!" _

Well that was true, she's got me doing things I would never have done. She was different, most girls I would have in a 9 hour period, it been weeks to actually have this sort of friendship with Bella.

"Eddie!," yelled a couple of girls and ran up to me. For the first time I wanted nothing to do with them. I looked at them and my eyes widened. For some reason one of them had brown hair, just like Bella. Another had her eyes, another had her blush, one of them was biting her lip...just like Bella.

Woah, I thought and shook my head. They then changed back into the hoe's they were. With the fake died hair and skimpy clothes. There was defiantly something wrong here!

Then for some reason I didn't want these girls, they disgusted me. Was this all because of Bella? Man what is she doing to me? I needed some thinking time.

I shoved my way through the girls and picked up my walking speed to get to my dorm. I opened the door and went straight for the shower. I stood in the water and let it relax me.

All the memories of running into her all seemed to linger in my head and play thorough like a film.

The very first day...

_"Oh gosh i'm so sorry," I heard her bell like voice say. _

_"Yeah you should really watch where your go....," I began to say and stopped when I took a look at her. _

_She was absolutely gorgeous, her smooth looking mahogany hair, those big chocolate brown eyes, and her blush..she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even more than Rose, in her own way. _

_"I...umm sor...rry," she stuttered. I smiled, she sounded adorable when she stuttered. _

_"No...no it's ok," I replied._

_She shook her head... "Um is your foot ok....I know I steeped on it pretty bad."_

_"What,?" I said to busy captivated by her. Then she left, I was surprised since most girls threw themselves at me. Why had she not? _

Then the next day when I saw her again..

_"Prince Edward.," she said hesitantly. _

_I chuckled... "To you..its just Edward."_

_"Just Edward," she replied then looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself._

_"Yeah and your Isabella Swan," I said._

_"Huh..oh yeah...how do you know my name?," she asked. _

_"I do have..connections," I replied smiling. She muttered something under her breathe and I simply smiled at her. _

_"By the way..how is your foot,?" she said said biting my lip. Man did she look damn cute doing that!_

_"My foots fine..no bruises...so where's that irritating sister of mine?"_

_"Alice?"_

_"That would be the one..."_

_"She's right here," I heard Alice's voice come up behind me. "What do you want doofus?"_

_"Well good morning to you too," I said._

_Alice just glared. "Come one Bella your must be hungry lets go," she said pulling my arm._

_"I uh yeah ok," she said._

_"You know Alice's its not nice to be selfish," I said after her. _

_"Selfish...selfish how?"_

_"By keeping Isabella all to yourself...its not nice..and hardly the behavior of a princess."_

I let out a small laugh remember the rest of our argument. I remembered meeting every time by her stepping on my foot. She seemed so innocent, and she was. I loved it, yet she seemed to resist every charm I gave her.

Especially this memory...

_It was the day she had a date with the vile Mike Newton. I had snuck into her dorm to surprise her. _

_"How was your date with Mike," I said._

_She jumped and turned and began to whack he with the clothes in her hand. _

_"Ah Jeez Bella chill out!"_

_"You really need to stop doing that!," she exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in here...you can't just break into people rooms like you own the place!"_

_"Bella....I do own the place," I said grinning, then stopped. "And you need to stop hitting me with things...such as...bra's," I added laughing._

_She blushed, something with I seemed to love about her..wait..love..yeah right! "Well you shouldn't even be here," she said._

_"Well I just came to see how things were going."_

_"Things are going great thank you, so if you would like to stop stalking me then you can leave," she replied sternly with her hands on her hips._

_"Your cute quite when your feisty," I said, "And i'm not stalking you."_

_"Really...then how do you explain finding out which dorm I have and following me around the campus?"_

_Well I guess he had a point there..._

_"I never followed you around the campus," I said putting My arms over my chest mimicking her pose._

_She glared at me... "So you enjoy creeping on girls?"_

_"Yes," I said walking toward here. She took a step back and I noticed her breathing starting to pick up. _

_"Well you should go...I don't want you here," her voice said becoming quieter as I approached closer._

_"You don't want me here.." I said smiling. This was interesting. _

_She shook her head. Her eyes panicked when she realized I had her backed up against her wall with no way out! I placed my hands on either side of her face and brought my face closer to hers. _

_I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and became mesmerized. It wasn't like when I was with other girls that simply kissed me. I knew this kiss with Bella would mean something more. I couldn't do that...it would hurt her. I backed away and sighed. _

Then this early morning when we spent time together. I felt..alive..like I hadn't felt in a while. I felt like the Edward I was supposed to be. Then better yet I loved spending time with her, hearing her laugh, watching her blush, even watching her get mad.

All of her was amazing, and she always seemed to surprise me. I knew I could trust her, even if she didn't think of me as the best of friend. I wanted to show her my special spot, the meadow.

The look on her face when she saw it, she said it was beautiful. That was defiantly a lie. The meadow was beautiful, but that all changed when she was the one standing in it. Then she was the most beautiful part of it.

Thats when I realized, that tug in my heart that made me want to go up to her, take her in my arms and be with her. Kiss her and tell her..that I..love...No..not yet.

I mean...

I knew she was flustered by me but she was stubborn. She had told me how she didn't like the way I was, being a player and all. Then above all she didn't care that I was the Prince. She truly was amazing.

And that was just it, I knew one thing for sure...I defiantly would never forget Bella Swan. I knew another thing too...I needed her..even if it was just friendship. So then would I do anything to get it. Why yes, yes I would, I thought with a smile.

Looks like I was going to be a new Edward....well a Bella approved Edward.

**So...not long...especially after the long wait..i'm sorry u guys but i'm extremely busy...i've got track practice, guitar...well i'm starting that soon...i got projects and tests...and family bonding time (.....) dont ask..**


	20. Deal

**Thanks for the reviews guys..i got this chapter done asap...but i'm not sure i'll be able to update quite as often as I would like...anywho read on...read on....**

"Well if it isn't miss I skipped my own party and ran away with the Prince into the night," said Emmett when I walked up to the group.

I blushed, "Sorry guys...I don't know what I was thinking," I answered sheepishly.

"Yeah uhuh," said Rose. I thought Rose would be mad that I ran off with Edward but surprisingly she was smiling at me.

"So what did you guys do," said Emmett, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing like that Emmett," I said. "He was surprisingly very gentlemanly to me...it was nice. Defiantly not what I expected him to be. For once he wasn't an egotistical jerk."

"We are talking about Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, right?," said Rose flatly.

So that was his whole name, huh. I nodded, "He took me out for some ice cream, then we had this mini fight when he made fun off me and then we went to this amazing...," I stopped myself.

Edward had told me that know one else knew about the meadow, so I shouldn't be telling them. "Yeah..," said Emmett in a continue on voice.

"Err..this amazing place."

"Where?," asked Jasper.

"Oh uh this place...with a great view of the city, on this hill," I said.

"Oh how romantic," answered Alice.

"Err, yeah," I responded.

"So what, are you guys friends or something?," asked Rose.

"I guess you can say that. He's getting better. If he acted like that all the time then people wouldn't hate him so much."

"Yeah there's a thought," muttered Rose.

"Where is Prince charming anyway?," asked Emmett.

I shrugged, "He went back to being his jerk-ish self. He's got himself a date...or two," I muttered the last part.

* * *

EPOV

I got dressed and dried my hair, waving my fingers through it to try and tame it. I snorted, it was no use my hair would never do anything other than stay in its disarray.

The time in the clock stated that it was 4pm. I had my date with whatever her name is in an hour. For the first time I was dreading it. I picked up my phone and scrolled down to her number and pressed call.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Edward," her high pitched voice answered.

I cringed, "Hey..Rachel," I sighed, thank god I remembered her name. "Look Rachel, about our date."

"Ohh yes i'm almost done getting ready. Which do you prefer cherry or strawberry?," she asked.

"Umm strawberry?," I answered unsure what the relevance of the question was about.

"Yay, that was my favorite too. See we are so much alike," she squealed.

"Yeah..., look," I sighed. "I can't make it to our date."

There was a pause of silence. "Well why not?," she asked.

"Cause i'm not feeling well," yeah that worked.

"Oh well are you alright, why don't I just come over then. I'm sure I can make you feel better," she purred.

I was sure if it was yesterday I would have agreed rather willingly but that urge had all changed. There was only one thing that would have made me feel better if I was really sick.

"No no, i'd rather just be alone, don't want to spread the germs," I said and faked a cough.

"Oh alright well Eddie call me when your feeling better and we can re do this date," she said trying to sound seductive.

"Yeah," I said and hung up not wanting to talk to her anymore now that I had finished doing what I wanted. I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

No what to do? I knew I wanted to see Bella and work things out with her again, but I doubted she wanted anything to do with me right now. She was rather hard to understand. Why did girls have to be so complicated. One wrong thing and all hell breaks loose!

I grabbed my keys and shut my dorm door behind me and made my why across the campus towards the far end so that I would not attract any unwanted attention.

I didn't know where she would be but I supposed she would be someplace with the gang. I wondered if Alice had ambushed her. Probably, I mentally shuddered thinking about what Alice had planned for Bella.

I was also scared for myself! Alice may be small, but she sure knew how to get a person back. I frowned thinking that Bella would hate me even more for putting her through Alice and her torture. I defiantly knew how to score with a girl.

I had made it to the cafeteria campus and smiled when I saw Bella's face at the far end sitting at the table. She seemed to chatting away with Emmett and laughed, probably at something Emmett had said. I made my way over as quickly as possible.

"Eddie!," yelled Emmett.

"Emmy!," I answered in an equally irritating voice. Thats what he gets for calling that annoying nickname.

The only open seat was next to Rose. I mentally frowned at my luck. Rose pretty much hated me. "Rosalie," I said while taking a seat next to her and looked over to Bella who was sitting across from me.

"Edward," replied Rose in a bored tone. I smiled at her enthusiasm, yup I was loved here.

"Edward nice of you to join us, I thought you had things to do," said Alice. I heard Bella mutter something and chuckled. Yup she was mad, that had to change.

"Well this is more important. Nothing like family bonding," I said smiling. "So what have I missed?"

Alice stared at me, as if trying to see if this was a joke or if I really wanted to be here. She found her answer and smiled. "Well we were all thinking of going out tonight for some fun."

"What are we gonna do?," I asked happy that she seemed to welcome me.

"We are going bowling, while you are going on your stupid date!," Bella answered in an angry voice. She stressed the words "we" and "you" to differentiate what we meant by them and you meaning that I was not considered part of them.

I sighed, this was going to be harder then I thought. "What date...I have no date," I answered staring at her.

Her chocolate brown eyes glared at mine. I simply continued to smile at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and got up to leave. "Where are you going Bella?," asked Alice.

"Somewhere else, it seems to be too crowded here," she said looking at me. I sighed watching her walk away.

"Great, now look what you did," said Rose. I rolled my eyes and got up to follow after her.

"Now where are you going?," asked Alice once again.

"Oh she's right it is a bit crowded," I said grinning at Emmett. He had a pile of food in front of him and he was stuffing his face.

"Hey!," defended Emmett while the food in his mouth flew out in all directions. "Grizzly bear seems to need his own table," I said and took off before Emmett could do anything to me.

I was surprised to find Bella had made it quite a long way across the field considering the fact she seemed to be quite a klutz. Just one more thing to add to the list of things I loved about her.

I picked up my pace and jogged after her. She'd be mad at me and I foresaw her hitting me but whatever.

I tapped the opposite side of her shoulder and she looked that way and I chuckled. She gasped and turned the other way to look at me.

"Edward," she said in an angry and frustrated tone. "I can only please one person per day Edward, today's not your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either," she answered and walked faster.

Of course I could keep up easily. "Oh come on Bella stop. I don't understand why are you mad at me? I don't know what I did...come to think of it I don't think I even did anything wrong," I admitted.

She momentarily stopped, shook her head and continued walking. "Your right you did nothing wrong. I suppose its not entirely your fault that your insanely annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella your being absurd can you just stop and talk to me," I said sounding hopeful.

"Here's a thought why don't we both go someplace where we can each be alone," she said.

I frowned, "Bella look i'm sorry for whatever I did wrong but I want you to know it wasn't intentional. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Thanks for your thoughts of kindness now could you please leave, I would like the pleasure of your absents."

She was killing me. "Im not leaving," I answered walking front of her and blocking her path.

"Edward!," she yelled and tried to push me off. I felt bad, her pushing did nothing, was I that strong or was she even trying I had to laugh at her attempt.

"Why are you laughing! Do you think this is funny!," she said frustrated. "God don't you ever get tired of having yourself around," she muttered.

I had to admit she was on a roll with these hurtful insults, too bad I found too amusing and oddly cute. I didn't mind being dissed if it was her to be the one doing it.

"Thats a unique opinion, quite the contrary many people tend to find me a pleasure to have around," I answered with a smirk. I knew I was making this harder but I couldn't help myself.

I kept blocking her path and she sighed and turned in the other direction. I smiled and followed after her.

"There's enough people who hate you without you having to try harder to gain another one," she said.

Ouch that one hurt. "You hate me?," I asked in a hurt tone.

She seemed taken back. "Well...I...no..thats not what I meant..its," she seemed to be struggling for the words and blushed. That blush that made me grin. "No I don't hate you," she said quietly.

I smiled at that. She looked up to see my face and rolled her eyes at my smile. "But your defiantly not on my top 10 favorites," she muttered.

"I disagree i'm sure i'm on there," I answered.

"Well your ego never seems to falter, you better watch out that big head of yours could explode one day," she answered. I watched her and I could hint a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I knew I was forgiven..well somewhat.

"I'll be sure to get my head checked then," I said with a chuckle. I was too busy watching her to realize a wooden post in front of me and I walked head first into it.

"Edward!," Bella yelled in surprise. I had hit my head pretty heard and I winced in pain.

"Oh crap..dang..it..jeez...err," I bit my tongue from yelling out too many profanities.

"Oh are you ok Edward?," Bella asked her tone had genuine concern. I nodded rubbing my forehead.

"Oh good," she said, then paused. After a second or two she bursted out laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh...oh..you..didn't even...see that..oh my...hahahaha," she said between her laughing fits. "OH your face..you..should..have..seen..your face...price...less...," she said.

My head started to throb but I was happy to see her happy..although she was laughing at me.

"You think this is funny. My pain?," I asked.

"Oh your right i'm sorry Edward how rude of me, let me see it," she replied.

I moved my hand away and let her examine the damage. She placed her soft hands to my head and touched the spot where I had hit myself. "Ow,"I said wincing.

"Ooops, sorry," she said. "Thats gonna need ice, its gonna turn into a bruise."

"Thank you doctor Swan," I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"We should put ice on that now," she said and grabbed my hand. A hint of electricity flowed through my arm and I followed as she dragged me by the hand towards the dorm buildings.

She opened the door and led me into her dorm. Much to my dismay she let go of my hand and walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I leaned against the counter and watched as she placed 5 ice cubes in a zip lock bag and zipped it up.

Then we walked over to me and placed it on my head. I cringed away from the sudden coolness but smiled as I looked into her eyes. "There, that should ease some of the pain and hopefully the bruising. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get all black and blue," she added.

"Hmm pretty face," I said raising an eyebrow. She blushed taking in her words.

She stepped back yet I took a step forward. She blushed even more. "I love that blush," I whispered.

Her big brown eyes stared into mine, searching for what? I didn't know. She had on a small smile and I knew whatever was bothering her before seemed to come back.

That had to be cleared up before anything else. "Bella," I stared to say.

"No no Edward I had no reason to be angry really, I was acting childish don't worry about it," she answered.

"Ok..," I said slowly. "And what exactly where you mad about?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and turned to leave. I wouldn't have that!

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I said and blocked her path once again. She sighed, "Don't worry about it Edward, it was stupid."

"I still want to know don't friends tell friends things."

"We're friends?," she asked flatly.

"Im hurt that you would think that we were anything else," I said.

"Yes well I was thinking along the lines of acquaintances, neither nor," she stated.

"No no, we are friends," I answered. "Come on Bella i'm sure it can't be that bad."

She thought for a moment, "Nope..yes its bad forget it," she said.

I grabbed her hand, and ignored the electric feeling. "Please," I breathed. "Wont you tell me."

"Whoa," she she said sounding flustered. "Uhh I was..just..uhh..," she shook her head. "No no nothing."

I slumped, now I really wanted to know what it was. What was going on in that beautiful head?

I grinned thinking of a way to get it out of her. She had walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I took a seat next to her. I saw quietly for a moment waiting for my moment to prance.

She switched the T.V on and settled on food network. Her guard was down and I lowered the bag of ice...then pounced.

She screamed, "Ah Edward what are you doing!"

"Tickling it out of you," I answered and tickled her sides. She laughed and tried to stop me. Once again it did no use.

"OK ok fine fine...stop..please stop," she basically begged.

"So your going to tell me then." She nodded. "Fine," I said and backed away to grab the ice to place it back on my head. My head started to hurt again.

"Oh is your head still hurting," she asked.

"Yes...now stop stalling and answer the question," I demanded.

"Yes your highness," she said and took a deep breathe. She seemed nervous and started fidgeting.

"Its alright Bella, you can tell me, I wont laugh," I assured her. She nodded in understanding.

"Well," she began. "Its just that yesterday when we were spending time together I thought that we really hit it off." I nodded, mentioning for her to continue.

She sighed, "I had a really great time."

"As did I," I replied trying to reassure her that I equally loved yesterday.

"Right, anyway you were really sweet and I liked that part of you. The Edward thats isn't that much of a egotistical jerk that has major issues, can't control his hormone crazed, stupid, irritating, insanely annoying...," she kept on ranting.

"Bella...Bella," I called her from her rant.

"What," she snapped. My eyes widened. "I get it..., i'm a jerk can you move on now."

"Oh yeah right sorry anyway continuing on. I liked that Edward that made me smile and I truly believed we could be friends and that in the future I could maybe trust you. But then when we got back home you got those stupid calls and you became that jerk again and I couldn't take it," she said.

"Oh..I didn't think you felt that way."

"Well I do, I guess what i'm trying to say is I want the real Edward, if what yesterday was the real you, or if you were faking it," she said frowning at the end.

"I wasn't faking it Bella, believe it or not it was real, everything," I answered truthfully.

"Its hard to believe with you being a hot head all the time," she muttered.

"You have a point but yesterday I asked you to trust me, i'm not someone who goes back on my word you know. I may act like a hot head most of the time but those are only when I have all those girls out there after me. But you Bella, your different."

She scoffed, "Yeah I know i'm different I always knew there was something wrong with me."

"No not like that, different in a good way. The way I like, your different and thats why I don't have to act like a total pinhead with you. I can just be myself, like yesterday. I don't know about you but yesterday was amazing, even though I screwed up."

"Yes that was a screw up," she agreed.

I smiled, "So then if I don't act like a hothead all the time would you consider being friends," I asked.

"Yes," she answered with a wide smile.

"Well we have a deal Miss Swan."

**Well.....**


	21. Rain and Kisses

**yay we made it to 300 reviews...now can i get like 20 more..is that too much to ask..?**

BPOV

"So Alice didn't do anything," asked Edward for the 15th time.

I grunted, "No she stuffed me in her closet with no food and made me eat her clothes!,'' I said exasperated.

"Really!"

I smacked Edward on the arm, "No you doof she didn't do anything. Now if you ask me this question again I will smack you on your forehead where it hurts."

"Ouch touchy," Edward said.

It was amazing how the events all changed today. It the morning I would have taken Edward in the arms and kissed him, then of course his pig ways ruined it and made me angry. Then he got me frustrated, and followed me around like a lost puppy, became cute and knocked his big head on a post. Then made me happy again, then sad, then black mailed me and tricked my anger out, and now...now we were acting like friends. Defiantly a turn of events.

I couldn't deny I was hoping for something like this all along. Now that I had it, I was scared. I didn't want anything to ruin it. If things stayed like this I would be the most happiest person in the world. Though it was a mystery to me why Edward would even go through all this to be my friend.

Was I that special, was I worth i? Of course all he wanted was friendship, he specified that already. Of course just friendship, why would he want anything else? Especially from me. So in that the conclusion was made. I would take whatever relationship he wanted, just as long as I had him, it would be enough.

"So tell me, what happened to those dates?," I asked while we faced each other on opposite ends of the couch. He still had the ice in his hands. I could see a bruise being formed.

"I called and cancelled," he answered.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because, there are more important things and important people that I would rather be with," he replied grinning at me. I threw a pillow at him.

"Yes cause i'm so much fun," I said.

"Ha no not you i'm talking about my family, you simply were a step in the road. I had to settle things with you, now if you will excuse me I have to go find my family," he said and got up.

"Edward!"

"Kidding," he smiled. "But really, i'd much rather be here than hear their nagging voices.

"I'll say I mean really how do you live with their voices Edward, I would think you could have some taste," I replied.

"I do have taste," he answered.

"Hmm tell me?," I asked.

"Well I like girls who have class, who are smart, have an actual sense of humor. Girls that can actual form a coherent sentence, well of course they have to have some decent looks.," he added.

"Wow Edward, you've been looking in all the wrong places."

"Guess your right. Suppose I should start looking in the right places then."

I nodded and stood up to stretch. I was thirsty and I started to walk over to the kitchen. Of course my day won't be complete without a being a klutz and somehow my foot just sorta twisted and I started to fall.

Of course Edward caught me in time except that I managed to kick him and we both fell forwards to the ground and I landed right on top of him.

"Hmm the view from here in quite nice," Edward said. I blushed, and his hand came up to brush the hair from my face. His fingertips sent little chills down my back, in a good way and I breathed in his intoxicating scent.

_He's just a friend Bella...just a friend...my mind yelled. _

"Oh my!," I heard someone say and I quickly glanced up to see the whole gang at the door with shocked expressions. What! when had they come in, I hadn't even heard the door being unlocked!

I realized the position Edward and I were in and blushed twice as hard. I heard Emmett whistle. "Get em Eddie boy!," he whistled again.

I quickly untangled myself from Edward and stood up. "Hey guys," I said innocently.

They all walked in and Emmet made himself comfortable on the couch. "Nice sex hair Bella," Emmett teased and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I became self conscious, and my hands came up to tame my messy hair. "Well looks like you two sorted out everything," smirked Rose.

"No it wasn't like that, its not what you think," I tried to reason.

Jasper chuckled, and Edward sighed. "She's right, Bella simply slipped and somehow landed on the ground...on top of me," he answered.

"Ok sure whatever," said Alice. "We have to get ready," she said.

"Where are we going?," I asked.

"Dancing," she answered happily.

"Dancing?"

"Yup, come on Bella lets get you ready," she said and dragged me into the room.

I pouted, "Why dancing, I though we had established that we were going bowling."

"Yes I know, but Emmett and bowling don't make a good combination. Trust me, you'd rather do this," Alice replied while combing through my hair. "Geez Bella how much did you two make out, there are so many tangles in your hair."

I blushed, It must have happened when Edward was tickling me. "Alice!," I whinnied. "Its not like that. Edward and I are just friends. You know me, I just tripped and he caught me. You guys just happened to show up at the wrong time."

"I'll say," she muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "But I suppose of we hadn't walked in you two would have kissed," she added.

"Huh?,' I said confused.

She laughed, "Well we did come in a little earlier. You two were too absorbed in each other to even notice. If Rose hadn't gasped you two would have closed it off."

I thought about that, were we really that enhanced? I blushed thinking about it.

"Here put this on," Alice said handing me a blue skirt and white blouse.

I slipped it on and Alice applied my make up. "Stay here and I'll get Rose to do your hair while I go and change." I nodded and searched through my closet for some flats.

Rose walked in and sat me down to do my hair. "Your not mad?," I asked her.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well you obviously don't like Edward, and well he and I are...,"

"Yes I know," she replied before I could finish. "I don't hate Edward. Just the way he acts around girls. Plus he seems to be changing," she said smirking. "Any reason why?," she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't be the reason."

"I disagree, he hasn't done this to any other girl and he never listens to us. Then you come and all the sudden no girl satisfies him anymore. Its defiantly you Bella."

"I don't understand why?"

"You don't see yourself clearly," she said. "Your beautiful Bella and your perfect for him. He needs someone like you to keep him in check. Edward's a great guy, you might not entirely believe it but he and I were good friends once. Before his jerk ways that is," she said smiling. "You should give him a chance."

"Alright i'm all pretty," said Alice skipping into the room. "Oh good your finished then. Lets go," she said.

Rose gave me another smile and left with Alice. I took another minute to absorb Rose's words. So she didn't entirely hate him. I already knew Edward was a great guy, but what surprised me was that Rose told he to give him a chance. What did she mean by that. Edward would never want me like that.

"Bella what's taking so long!," I heard Alice call.

"Nothing, coming," I said and got up to grab my purse and joined the rest of them. I noticed Edward had changed into a button down shirt. He looked so amazing. They all did, and looking at them I felt like an outsider.

"Great alright lets go," clapped Alice and led everyone out the door.

I hadn't realized I was still just standing until Edward came up to me. "You ok?," he asked me quietly.

I nodded and put on a small smile. He grinned back, "Good, and by the way. You look beautiful," he said and picked up my hand.

"You too," I replied and smiled.

"Come on," he said and I walked by his side to the rest of them. His hand was still in mine and I liked the way it felt. It felt right, like it belonged there.

"So what car's should we take?," asked Jasper.

"We should take Emmett's care since it can hold more people and Edward take your volvo, we don't want many people following us," answered Alice.

Edward nodded, "Bella you ride with Edward and the rest of us will go with Emmett."

"Ok..," I said.

"Alright we'll meet you guys there," said Alice and they all walked off to Emmett's jeep.

"My car is on the other side," said Edward. I nodded and followed him.

"So dancing," I said once we were seated inside.

"Right not your thing," he said chuckling. I shook my head. "Don't worry I'll be with you at all times," he said assuring me.

"You better, other wise who knows what Alice will make me do. I can see her making me dirty dance."

"Hmm that would be a sight," he replied.

"Edward!," I scolded and bumped his arm.

"Hey hey careful now, i'm driving."

"Oh please, you drive like a manic, going way over the speed limit one handed as if a little bump would throw you off," I replied.

"True i'm a pretty great driver, watch no handed," he said and took his hands off the wheel.

"Edward put your freakin hands back on the wheel," I yelled and sat in a protective stance.

"Relax, i'm not even moving an inch away from the lines." That was true, but I wouldn't have risked it with my luck. "Do you think I would put you in harms way?," he asked.

"Well you just did."

"Oh right...,"

I laughed, "Nice one Edward, just drive properly don't be such a show off."

"Yes Miss Swan," he teased and pulled the car into a parking spot in a private parking area.

He opened my side and let me out. I got out and straightened my skirt. "They are probably inside already," he said and took my hand again.

Wasn't holding hands something couple's did, not that I minded. We walked to the entrance and the bouncer guy greeted Edward and let us in.

"Prince Edward, nice to see you again. I'll send for back up," he told us.

"Thanks Fred," said Edward and led me inside to the club. It looked like any other fancy club. A d'j and the up beat hit music playing, while people danced in the middle.

I saw little Alice jumping up and down to catch out attention and we both walked over to them. "Yay we're all here, this is our table so you can put your stuff here Bella and Janice there will watch it for us," yelled Alice over the loud music.

I nodded and placed my bag next to hers. "Do you guys want something to drink?," asked Emmett.

"Nah why don't we dance first and then we can drink once we get hot and thirsty," said Rose. Everyone agreed.

"Alright lets it the dance floor!," yelled Alice and pulled Rose and I to the dance floor.

I gotta feeling by the Black eyed Pea's came on. I remembered from my party how I actually liked dancing. So this time I wasn't as shy to start dancing with them. We all swayed together and sang out.

The guys soon joined us and we all danced and laughed together song after song. Emmett had some special dance moves and we all took turns making a dance move. We must have looked like complete ding dong's to other's around us but none of us seemed to care.

"Alright well i'm tired, who wants to get something to drink now?," asked Rose.

"I do," I answered and walked over to the table and took a seat. "Well that's enough exercise for me," I said and slumped down.

"I'll say. Dancing does give you good exercise," she agreed. Everyone else came and took a seat. Edward smiled and took a seat next to me.

"Looks like you don't need me to dance. You seemed to be doing a pretty good job yourself," he said with a smirk.

I shrugged, "I wasn't bad. I actually enjoyed it."

"See!," said Alice. "You make a big deal out of nothing. You can be such a drama queen sometimes," she added.

"Hey!," I answered defensively.

The waitress came with our drinks and we all scarfed it down. "Man that felt nice," said Emmett and slammed the glass down.

"Come on Rose let's go for round two," he said and took Rose back to the dance floor. They basically had grindid did together.

"Come on Jazzy," said Alice and pulled Jasper with her.

"Looks like we're the odd ones out," I said and took a sip of my drink.

"We don't have to be," he said. I chocked on my drink. "Whoa you ok there," he said and patted my back.

"Err yeah," I replied. No its just that the thought of me you together seems pretty far off, my mind wanted to answer.

"So their are a lot of pretty girls out here, none of them spark your interest?," I asked curious as to why he hadn't flirted with any of them. It was unlike him.

"No," he answered calmly. I raised my eyebrow. He sighed, "I'm looking for someone who actually applies to my taste from now on, remember," he said.

"Oh right," I said sounding slightly disappointed. I didn't think he was completely serious about that. I wondered if he would find someone that was in his interest. I frowned, of course he would. He was gorgeous Edward. I knew it wouldn't be long till he did find a girl.

"Come on, lets dance," he said and took my hand.

"Ok," I said hesitantly. I didn't want him to dance with me like Rose and Emmett were doing. It looked as if they were having sex on the dance floor.

Right Round by Flo Rida came on and I blushed. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, your a great dancer," he whispered into my ear. His breathe sent chills down my spine.

I nodded and started swaying. He danced along with me. "Your holding back, too stiff relax and let go," he said.

I took a deep breathe and relaxed more. My body kept pressing up against his and every time we would come in very close contact I found myself blushing which earned a chuckle from him.

Soon though I started really loosening up and started really dancing with him. He looked surprised but quickly covered it up and followed after. I knew I must have looked something like Rose and Emmett, but not as bad.

The song ended and a slower song started. 17 forever by Metro station played and Edward and I simply danced. A few more songs and we both got tired. "Do you want to go sit down again?," asked Edward. I nodded breathing heavily.

He took my hand and led through the clumps of people. We had almost made it to the table when a girl stepped in front of us. "Edward long time no see," she said smiling at him.

I took in her appearance. She was wearing a clubbing dress, short but not slutty shirt and for once she wasn't showing too much...oh you know. She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was all together very beautiful, almost as beautiful as Rosalie, and even more so than Tanya.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew Edward and that was enough for me to hate her. Whoa where did this intense feeling come from?

"Katherine!," Edward said in a surprised tone. "I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?"

"Im on break, thought i'd come out and have some fun. My you haven't changed, though its hard to believe you've become even more dashing," she said with a smirk.

Edward chuckled, "You look beautiful as well," he replied and gave her a hug. At that moment I felt like slapping this katherine chick. Who the hell was she! Did Edward and her have a thing once? Well that was a stupid question, they must have.

Katherine's eyes drifted to me and her eyes widened. "Is this the girl of the week Edward," she asked eying me with a small smile...or grimace.

"Oh I wish," replied Edward. "No this is Bella, Bella Swan," he said. "Bella this is Katherine."

Yes I figured that out, my mind muttered. "Hello," I said trying to keep an happy tone.

"Its nice to meet you Bella," she said and held her hand out for me to shake. I took it thinking she would squeeze it hard, yet she didn't. I bit my cheek.

"Bella is from America. She's Alice's roommate and they instantly hit it off. Well you know how Alice is, once she finds someone she likes, you can't get get away from her," he said chuckling.

"Yes I do, is Alice here?"

"Yes, she's around here somewhere, dancing."

"With Jasper I suppose. Are they still together?"

"Oh yes even more in love," answered Edward and led us both to our table. We all sat down and I felt uncomfortable. They obviously had history, something that really bugged me.

"So how are your studies going?," asked Edward.

"Well..you know I have many more years to go till I finish medical school," she answered with a sigh.

Oh wonderful she was smart, that bugged more. This meant she was actually decent. Well they were perfect for each other. God I wanted to punch something. She was perfect for Edward.

"What about you Edward, still going around doing shenanigans I suppose. All the girls," she said with a quick glance to me. Great she probably thinks i'm a slut. Guess thats what every girl would look like of they were with Edward. "I heard about your accident with the racing cars," she added.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah well, bad habits are hard to change," he answered.

Katherine shook her head. "So Bella what are you studying?"

It took me a minute to register she was talking to me. "Err English, I mean I want to become a writer."

"Huh," she said eying me. "I would have never thought you would do something along the lines of that. I thought you were doing fashion or something," she said.

How dare she judge me! Well I suppose I judged her without knowing either but still!

"Well thats probably because i'm with Edward," I answered. It was obvious that was the only reason she said it.

"Your quick, smart," she said. "Yes I suppose I judged you because of that. I just supposed since Edward here has a bad reputation with girls, especially air head ones I figured you were just another one of them. I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have judged you that way," she said sounding truly sorry.

Damn her! Why did she have to be so...so..nice! "Its alright, its more of Edward's fault for bringing it upon himself," I said glaring at him. He looked innocently at me.

"So Edward how did you manage to get Bella?," Katherine asked her tone sounding very curious.

Edward chuckled, "I wish, she's very stubborn. The only relationship I have with her is friendship. I always seem to mess things up with her. It took months just to form this relationship with her," he finished while smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "We aren't together," I said. Oh how I wished we were, but at the same time didn't.

"Oh how interesting," said Katherine.

"Katherine," I looked us to see Emmett. They were all surprised to see her. Their eyes looked from Katherine to Edward then back to Katherine then to me. Rose was bitting her lip. I wondered what their problems was?

"Emmett, nice to see you again. Rose, Jasper, and Alice," Katherine said giving Alice a hug.

"I've missed you guys," she said.

"Yes its been a while, what brings you here?," asked Alice.

"Oh i'm just here for a month. Then I have to leave again."

"Aww thats such a short time, you should have called when you came," Alice said.

"Yes i'm sorry I did call your parents. I supposed they would call you."

"Well we should hang out sometime before you leave," said Alice.

"Yes of course."

"Katherine are you ready to go. Your car is waiting," said a man in a black suit.

"Oh yes I'll be there in a minute," she said and got up. "Well i'm sorry I have to go, but i'll be sure to call. It was nice to see you all and it was nice to meet you Bella," she said and gave me a hug.

I was surprised by the hug. "Nice to see you again to Katherine," said Edward and gave her a goodbye hug.

"All right well bye," she waved and left.

It was silent for a minute until Jasper coughed. "So, its getting late."

"Your right Jazzy, we should go," said Alice. "Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded and got up to walk out. The bouncer bid us farewell and we all separated to our cars. "Bella i'm staying with Jasper tonight," said Alice.

"All right i'll see you tomorrow then," I said. "Bye guys."

"Bye," they all replied and got into Emmett's car. It started to drizzle.

I followed quietly behind Edward. I couldn't shake away the feeling of Edward and Katherine together. He opened the door for me, such a gentlemen and I sat down while he softly closed it after me. He then walked to the other side and started the car. It was silent for a few seconds before he started the conversation.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, it was nice to loosen up a bit."

"You defiantly loosened up," he said with a laugh.

I had to ask the question, and i'm pretty sure he knew it was coming. "So...How how do you katherine?"

"We're family friends. Her father is part of the government, he helps my father."

"Oh."

"Yes she is studying to become a doctor."

"Yes I got that, she didn't like someone who would."

"Your right, not many people would guess that."

I had to ask him the next question too. "So are you and her...close then?"

"I should have known that was coming," he said and sighed. "Well we were, I guess you can say. More so with Alice." I nodded. "I've known her since I was 14."

"For 5 years then," I concluded.

"Yes," he answered.

"So you've never taken a liking in her?," I asked trying to sound nonchalantly because this was the one question I wanted and feared the most to be answered.

"No," he answered. That surprised me.

"No!," I said incredulously.

"No,' he answered again.

"Well why not. She seems...perfect," I said my tone getting stiffer at the end.

"No one's perfect," he answered.

"Well she seems perfect...for you," I said.

He shrugged, "How so?," he asked after a second.

"Well, she's smart, can actually form a coherent sentence, she seems nice, and has the looks. She seems to score a 10 on your scale."

"Hmm now that you say, your right. She does score a 10 in everything on my list. Its too bad she has a few flaws though, otherwise I would have had to whisk her away," he said with a smirk on his face.

What the Hell did he mean by that? What flaws did she have?

"Well what are the flaws?"

"Well for one thing, she's blonde," he answered with a grimace.

"So?," I asked, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"So..., I prefer brunettes," he said starring at me with his breathe taking crooked smile.

**( I was thinking of stopping here but I seem to be behind on my schedule....they should be together by now...or at least have their first kiss...something keeps to be stalling..so i'm gonna continue.)**

"I, ," I didn't know what to say. "Oh, ok then," I replied.

He stared at me for another moment and sighed. We were almost to the campus and the rain had picked up tremendously! It was basically raining in buckets, by the time we pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't suppose you have an umbrella?,' I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sadly, no," he said and turned the ignition off. "We should probably make a run for it," he added.

"Oh great," I muttered. "Well here we go," I said and placed by hand on the door handle to get ready to open the door. The rain pelted down the minute the door unlocked and I quickly got out and tried to cover my head.

"Come on Bella!," Edward yelled from the other side of the car. I quickly made my way to his side and we both made a run for it across the campus grass.

It was dark and there was no one outside, probably due to this terrible weather. I was already drenched by the time we both made our way under the roof and into the elevator. My clothes were all damp and I probably looked like I just stepped out of a pool!

I looked down at my white shirt and noticed it was now see through! "Great," I muttered under my breathe and crossed my arms over my chest.

I heard Edward chuckle. I had forgotten for a millisecond that he was there and looked up to see him pretty much as drenched as I was. I raked my eyes from the very top of his body to the bottom. His hear had shiny droplets of water and I had to say it looked...amazing. His shirt was clinging to his perfectly sculpted body and I could make out his toned chest.

"Its not polite to stare Bella," he said in a teasing yet sexy tone. I blushed, great now he knew I was ogling him. Just then the elevator doors opened and Edward gestured for me to walk out. I gulped and walked to my door and fumbled with my purse to get my keys.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. "Are you gonna come in?," I asked him.

"Mind as well. Just for a bit," he said and walked into the living room. "Your drenched," he said taking a look at me.

"Hey don't look," I said and turned away from him.

"Oh ok. So its ok for you to stare at me, but nooo, I can't," he said.

"No you can't because I am not covered," I said.

"Well why don't I give you a moment then," he said.

"Thanks," I replied and walked into my room. I pulled out a towel which I decided to give to Edward. I wouldn't want him to get sick. I quickly tried to dry my hair but then decided it was no use since I would go for a shower anyway. I picked up Edward's towel and walked back to the living room to give it to him.

I almost fainted right there when I saw him pull his shirt off. Sure he was facing away from me but...oh..my..god!

Edward must have noticed the freaky squeak noise I made and turned around. His front view was even better! What an amazing freakin six pack!

"Oh Bella, didn't see you there." I simply nodded. I needed to take my eyes off his body! "Thanks is that towel for me," he said walking toward me. Oh he was getting closer.

"Yeah huh,' I said and dropped it on the couch. "I have to go have a shower,' I replied quickly and bolted to the bathroom. I locked and door and let out a huge sigh. The picture of his body was now embedded into my brain.

I shook my head and turned the shower on. God what was happening! I scrubbed my body and let the water rinse me off, then turned off the tap and stepped out of the tub.

"Oh crap!," I muttered. I had ran in here so fast that I had forgotten to get my clothes! "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

I wrapped my towel around my body and slightly opened the door. I heard the T.V running. Ok god maybe I could make a run for it to my room that was down the hall. I quickly stepped out and began to make a run for it. I was almost there when my foot tripped across a bag on the floor and I started to fall.

I felt two arms wrap protectively around me and I didn't have to look up to see who it would be. I opened my eyes to his green ones. "Forget something," he whispered.

I nodded still in his embrace. "My...clothes," I replied in the same soft tone. Thank god he had a shirt on.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he teased with a small smirk. I started to move back and he followed. I gulped, here I was in a small towel with no clothes on and had an adonis witnessing it. I was backed up against a wall and his face drew closer to mine.

I could feel my heart beat faster and my face seemed to be moving towards his too. His lips were so close and I could already taste his sweet scent.

"Your making it very hard to resist Bella," he whispered and closed the gap between out lips.

Kissing Edward was a lot better then I had ever imagined! He may have not been my first but he was one hell of a kisser. Our lips moves in synchronization and molded together perfectly. He tasted amazing and things started to heat up even more.

His hands moved up to my hips and my hands found themselves knotted in his hair. Something I have been wanting to do, since the first day I met him. Then altogether it stopped. "Someone needs air," he chuckled and rested his forehead against mine.

I hadn't realized I was breathing so heavily and blushed. Guess I forgot to breathe when I had a god kissing me. "Wow!," I said.

"Umm better than I imagined," he agreed.

"You imagined this?," I asked.

"Well of course, your rather something amazing Isabella Swab," he murmured and placed his lips back to mine.

**So what did you guys think...like..it...don't like..it..review =)**


End file.
